Broken
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: AU. What could ex-popular Cammie possibly have in common with Macey, the 16 year old girl with a baby? What could popular Zach possibly have in common with rebel Nick? Broken: A New Year. It's a New Year and not just for Cammie, with new faces, new crushes, broken hearts and crushed dreams, it's all kicking off in Roseville!
1. Broken: Chapter One

**Broken**

**This is slightly based on 'Pushing the Limits' by Katie McGarry (such an amazing book!), but not totally. All the characters that have stared in the books are obviously owned by Ally Cater and this is the official disclaimer. This is AU so the characters are totally off. **

**Trailer **

**Cameron Morgan, she was once the most popular girl at Roseville high but she changed after spring break.**

**Zachary Goode, the all around nice popular boy at Roseville high who has his own problems.**

**Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter who is known for being a slag because she got knocked up at sixteen.**

**Nicholas Hale, the rebel boy who just wants someone to see the real him.**

**They all have secrets. They all have issues but when they come together they're each other's destinies.**

**Cammie**

She tugged the long sleeve jumper over her scars as she walked to school. Each step becoming more painful, and just because of the sprained ankle she'd mysteriously hurt.

_No cheerleading for me today_, she joked as some girls she recognised as Tina and Courtney walked past, obviously on the other side of the road. Cammie hadn't been cheerleading in ages. Not just because of the bitchy ex-bestfriend's, just because she didn't need any more lime light. The bell rang just as she entered; she slowly walked to her locker only to see Zachary Goode leaning against it.

_Zachary Goode, that's all I need._ Zachary Goode was as his name suggested, good. Good grades, good body, good looks. He was loved by everyone, even the girls who get high on weekends and have one night stands. But Zachary would never be caught with them, oh no, Zachary had standards…maybe that's why he always dismissed Rebecca Baxter because of her ridiculously short skirt and even more ridiculous heels. But Cameron Morgan…she _fascinated_ him. Cammie used to be like them, a slut, a slag but something changed. It's like as soon as she came back after spring break…she _changed._ Not in the 'I'm-going-study-crazy' type of change, hers was on a much bigger scale.

"Hello Cameron"

She cut to the chase and asked what he wanted. _Was this a Bex thing?_ She mentally beat herself, _why am I calling her 'Bex', like we're friends?_

"Mr Porter sent me, something to do with tutoring, I'm not sure." _And breath, _thought Zach. He'd been anxious and had practised everything he was going to say to the girl.

"Fine." She began walking to the classroom, her dirty blonde hair swishing just at her skinny waist. She knocked, no answer.

"I think he's in the teachers' lounge" suggested Zach. He sat down on the red plastic chairs outside his office. He played with the string on his chinos. He watched Cameron, the way she always looked irritated, even though in her heart she knew that school was a godsend. He liked the way her eyes changed from blue to green, he liked her long eye lashes and how if she wore make-up she probably wouldn't look as pretty.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You, is that a crime?"

"Yes it is a fucking crime actually!" and it was. If Zach-if she could call him Zach-ever saw her scars then her whole world would come crashing down and she'd lose everything…not that she had much anyway. She carried on scowling at him but found herself staring. She couldn't help but stare, he _was _extremely good-looking. Beautiful green eyes, dark brown hair, muscles that she could just about see in his shirt and a strong jaw.

"Who is staring now?" he joked. He swore he saw a hint of a smile and a glint in her eye.

"You're very funny" she replied sarcastically.

_Oh shit! That's all I fucking need._

"Hey Zachy" purred Bex, she flicked her leg up flashing her new heels.

_Wow, what a lovely shade of slut you're wearing,_ Cammie laughed at her own joke only to regret it when 'Bex' turned towards her.

"What's so funny?"

"You want honesty?"

"You know what, just fuck off with your depressing self, I mean seriously. Get a grip Cammie, for once it's not all about you." She gave Cammie a horrid look and then smiled at Zach. "What are you doing with _her_ Zach?"

"We've been asked to see Mr Porter" he answered. He didn't like what Bex said to Cammie but what could he do? In reality Zachary Goode was a wimp, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Screw him! Come on, Grant, Jonas and Preston are looking for you"

"Sorry but I can't" he smiled and saw Bex melt. He did feel guilty though, he knew she was crazy about him but what could he do?

"Aw Zach, you're so studios, it's cute! I'll see you at lunch" she smiled and walked away, making sure she was swaying her hips.

_Such a slut,_ though Cammie. She shook her head and scowled again. Zach wanted to ask but he saw that Cammie had put her scowl back on and decided to shut-up before she told him to.

After 10 minutes a bolding man, who wore a pink shirt and grey trousers unlocked his door. Zach shook Cammie gently to wake her up, she fluttered her eye lashes and then remembered where she was and who was in front of her…she scowled once again.

_Well, a guy can try_, thought Zach. He didn't bother wait for Cammie, he walked in and sat down in the leather chairs in front of Mr Porter's desk. Cammie came in and stood near the door, not bothering to sit down.

"Cameron would you like a seat?" asked the teacher, he took out some files and started to look through them. When she didn't answer he continued with, "Well, looking at your recent school work I have decided that Mr Goode here will be your tutor," when she started to comment he held his hand up to shush her, "I have already spoken to your mother so it is all fine." Cammie looked dazed for a moment; she started hyperventilating but soon stopped when she saw Zach and Mr Porter looking at her. She tried a smile but ending up turning it into a scowl. Well, I think it's time you two went to class, off you go."

Once outside Zach pulled Cammie over and said, "Are you okay?"

"Me, yeah I'm fine" her guard was down with Zach.

"You sure?" he asked. She nodded even though when he looking deep into her eyes she was in pain.

She shoved him away and straightened herself out. Cammie was back, she feared that being with Zach she would lose herself.

"I'm fine, gosh!" she walked off towards her lesson and left Zach wondering who on earth this girl was.

**Yeah, so this is totally new and I hope you like it. It's got swearing, self harm and some personal issues that I am going to handle sensitively. I'm sorry about not finishing The Goode Family but I just wasn't feeling it and I didn't want it to be crap so…if you want to write some chapters then I don't mind, send them to me, I'll upload them and you can take ALL the credit. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please read on, it's got Zammie obviously and some Nacy/Mick? I dunno, I didn't want to use Preston or Grant or Jonas so I used Nick from Heist Society and because many people use him.**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	2. Broken: Chapter Two

**Wow guys, I came home to 31 emails… wow. I got 12 reviews on chapter so thank-you guys so, so, so much! And don't worry I won't be leaving this one. I think like cherry-red-lips said, I'm probably go back to it when I have an idea. Anyway, I'm liking this story, I've got it all planned out and I hope you lovelies like it too **

**Zach**

Zach's shoulders were drooped as he trekked up his parents drive. He had had a horrible day. Not only did he have to tutor Cammie but he had to wait on his friends while they did football training _and_ was repeatedly hassled by Rebecca Baxter. He shook his head, just the thought of her made him feel icky. Today she strutted around school in a tight leather skirt that was only 5 centimetres longer for it not to be a belt. Her tank-top was tight, white and see through and to top it all off she had crushed his foot with her 5 inch heels.

"Hello Zach" shouted his mother Karen. She was a small woman with brown/blonde hair and a genuine smile. She was not Zach's real mother, neither was David his real dad, nope they were his foster carers. If Zach wanted to speak or see his parents then he'd have to drive to Blackstone Prison….but enough of his parents now, that'll come later.

"Where've you been?" she asked while stirring her pot of soup. His mother was a great cook; she called herself the American women equivalent to Gordon Ramsey. "I've been worried sick!" and not only is she a great cook, she's also a great worrier.

"Waiting on my friends, they had tryouts and I had to tutor a student" he said casually as he tried to grab an apple. Truth is Zach didn't eat any lunch today, he was once again, anxious about his meeting with Cammie. He lived on soft mints all day and was lucky when Cammie commented on how fresh his breath smelt.

"Wait until dinner" she tapped his hand away and went back to cooking.

_Ding-dong!_

The doorbell went and Zach huffed as he went to the door. He opened it and saw Cammie. She looked like she'd been crying and she probably had. When she walked into her house she was greeted with the stench of alcohol and vomit.

_Mum, again._ Cammie was used to this. Used to being along, she'd gone upstairs passing her passed out mom and took out her books. She'd tried to study, honestly, but she couldn't with her mother vomiting in the background. She'd put everything back in her bag, not even bothering to tell her mother where she was going and that's how she ended up at Zach's house. He let her in and she felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hello" Karen wiped her brow and shook Cammie's sweaty hand.

"Hi, I'm Cammie"

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Karen Zach's mother." Cammie instantly liked Karen and who could blame her? Karen was just a likeable person.

Zach was tugging on the back of Cammie's jumper. "We'll just be in my room, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you two later" she gave them one last smile and Cammie was pulled away. She followed Zach upstairs and to his bedroom.

"Sit…if you want" he hesitated. He'd never had a girl in his room before, not to mention a _really_ pretty girl. Cammie wondered around, she looked at photos, through his wardrobe and then she finally sat down on his bed.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing" pause "I should go." Cammie got up but Zach pulled her back. She cowered away when he touched her.

"Wait don't go, we can do some studying now if you want?" Zach was desperate, he wanted Cammie to stay he didn't know why but he wanted the satisfaction of having a girl in his room. And he was confused, she'd just come hadn't she? Why did she look so worried? Cammie looked weary but shrugged and sat. She took out her folder full of work and started to make notes. Zach stood watching her.

_Wait, I'm her tutor aren't I?_ He walked to the bed and slowly sat down next to her. He took out some notes from his top draw and passed them to Cammie.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked.

"Some notes so you don't have to write your own" he smiled and surprisingly she smiled back. He started a conversation but it faltered when they started talking about parents.

"Karen and David aren't my real parents, they foster me"

"Really? Well I'm sure that your little friends don't know about that huh?"

"Actually, they do." Zach felt happy with himself, he had finally shocked Cammie.

"Hmm. My dad died, so it's just my mom and me now" her sentence was simple yet Zach could tell that it was filled with different meanings. Cammie stood and looked out the window.

_Huh?_ She had to do a double take when she saw Preston and Macey walking together. Macey had the stroller in front of her while Preston walked next to her.

"Hey Zach, what's your mate doing with Macey-the slut-McHenry?"

"What?" he came to the window and stood next to Cammie, he could smell her vanilla scent but it was mixed with alcohol and vomit. "Oh yeah, I don't know why" he could just about make out their figures in the evening light.

The wind whistled and rustled the trees; they walked along the street with only the street lights and bedroom windows for light. That was the best way though; they couldn't be seen or heard. Macey's heels were the only sound on the quiet street.

"Shhh" she whispered to in infant in the pram. They turned up the street and the boy took the key, put it into the lock and opened the door. On her way in she thanked him with a quick kiss. She sighed, tired and sat on the black settee in the middle of the room.

"You want me to take Lily out?" in the light his hair looked lighter and his freckles darker. Preston Winters is the kind of guy that some love, some hate. He's too some-time-ish. One minute he can be hanging with his mates, the popular crowd but then sometimes he's with the nerds. He squats down in front of the baby girl and smiles at her. She gurgles as he undo's her straps and picks her up. Macey chuckles from the kitchen area as she puts the shopping away. Macey doesn't look 16, nope, after having the baby, and all the smoking and the stress you could say she's 18…but she's not. Her usually shiny back hair is now dull as well as her blue eyes. _Before_ Macey looked like a model, yes she still had the looks but after childbirth she couldn't be bothered anymore, _now_ Lily is her life. When she found out she was pregnant she cried. She didn't tell anybody, not even the father.

_We were careful, I swear we were!_ She constantly told herself but when the pregnancy test had a big red line, she knew it was too good to be true.

"Macey babe, could I have some help please?" shouted Preston. She took her coat off and walked into the bedroom. A double bed in the middle with a wardrobe in front and a dressing table made up Macey's room. She'd moved out when she was 7 months pregnant. She couldn't stand all the arguing so she left. She even changed her name, no more Macey McHenry, she was now Macey Winters. She watched the boy of her dreams change the nappy of their baby. Yes, that's right…their baby. But obviously no one knew, Macey knew that as soon as everyone found out she'd be ridiculed. She'd be called horrible names like a _slut, a slag and a sket_, and she was right. Macey would have had friends to protect her but Macey wasn't the kind to with a big crowd; to be honest she liked her own company. But she couldn't do that to Preston, she knew how happy he was. He'd just moved to Roseville, how could she let a party miss-hap ruin everything

Preston had put the baby girl to sleep; he waved Macey to the bed where he lay. She was weary at first, the night was there only time together. She slipped her shoes off and joined him. They fell asleep with their baby girl, their life in the middle of them.

**Oooh, I bet none of you saw that! It was gonna be pure Zammie but I though why not throw them in to keep you entertained? I hope you liked it, and there is Nick's chapter next and some more insight to Cammie's life at home! Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	3. Broken: Chapter Three

**Hi guy! 10 reviews, thank-you ever so much! I hope you are enjoying this story and thanks again for reading! I hope like my last two chapters you will like it ;) oh and there is some self-harm, just thought I'd warn you.**

**Cammie**

The covers were whipped off the sleeping girl, the cold air hit her and she shivered.

_Slap._ Her mother's hand fell hard against the girl's leg. She whimpered and quickly got up. Cammie's mom was not happy. Ever since her little runaway stunt yesterday she came down on Cammie like a tonne of bricks.

"Where the hell were you!" she screamed into the teenager's ear. Cammie came up with an excuse but that didn't matter, her mother was furious and slapped Cammie with the television remote she had gripped in her hand when she heard the door open.

Cammie shuffled to the bathroom slowly only to be rewarded with a kick up the bum from her mom. She rushed in and slammed the door before her mom could touch her again. With her eyes still closed she slipped on the towel on the floor and fell into the mirror. It was broken. A big crack was in the centre and it spread all across.

_Shit!_ Cammie's hand landed straight into a piece of glass as she stood up. She shook the pain away but found it strangely calming. She picked up the glass and stood in front of the mirror. Unaware of how deep and sharp she started slashing her wrists, every slash was for someone. Her dad for leaving, her mom for making him leave, her ex-best-friends and for everything else she was feeling. When she'd finished she looked at her arms, three long bloody lines on each.

Her mother banged the door. "Hurry up!" Cammie rushed her shower and dressed in all black. Black leggings, black jumper, black ankle warmers with her black Doc Martins. Cammie looked in mirror, her hair covered her scratches on her cheeks and the many piercings she had on her ears.

_I remember when we pierced our ears together._ She sighed and yawned, especially when she saw _them_ walk past. Zach gave her a smile and she instantly felt a little better. Truthfully ever since her tutor sessions with Zach she'd been feeling better, she liked Zach, she liked him more than she would allow herself. She could feel their gaze as she walked past, Jonas and Grant gave her small smiles along with Liz but Bex just scoffed and spat near her boots. Half way to her locker she was knocked over by a boy. That boy was Nicholas Hale. He had a buzz cut, a nice smile and intriguing grey eyes. Nick was known around school, he was what people would call a 'bad boy', whatever that meant. Honestly, and I'm all into honesty was that Nick isn't at all bad, he's actually a sweetie but sure, when you take one look at his biker boots, leather jacket and tattoos you stereotype. If there was anything bad about Nick, it was his attitude, his rudeness, and his anger. You hear about the classroom on fire? Yep, that was Nick, but it wasn't his fault…not completely. The only fault he'd made was his actions. He'd been in Social Studies and they were talking about problems. They'd been asked to write a paragraph about any problems they might be having. Nick was naturally sat at the back with his 'friends'. He gazed around and spotted the familiar head in front of him. He spat his spit ball in her direction. They all laughed while she just gave them dirty looks.

"Hoe!" coughed Mel, his dark skinned friend. Nick chuckled but tried not show his emotions, he didn't really think it was funny, he'd knocked up a girl before.

The teacher handed out the paper and he got stuck in. He started writing about his life at home, about his parents, his family, the timer went off and they all stopped writing…except Nick. He was stuck in, he couldn't stop, he felt like it was the only time that someone had asked how _he_ was feeling.

"Mr Hale," his teacher called, "would you like to share you work?" Nick scowled at the teacher. She walked towards him and she reached for his paper. He snatched it out her hands before she could read it, before she could read his life.

"Mr Hale" her voice was stern. Nick smirked and took out his lighter, he dropped the paper on her desk along with the lighter and the whole thing went up in flames. Everyone started screaming and running around, well almost everyone. Macey sat chewing gum while reading _Vogue_. Nick, realising what he had done ran out the classroom but he ran right into Cammie, just like he did today.

"What the fuck, are you blind?" she shouted.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" he shouted back.

"Hmm, let's see…you, you friggin' asshole!" she started to walk away but he grabbed onto her arm, just raising her jumper slightly. He froze.

_What? _ He wanted another look, but Cammie pulled away and mirrored his expression.

"Just forget about it!" he wasn't sure what she was on about. Forget the mini-argument? Or, forget the unexplainable on her wrist?

_Hmm…_ he wondered. He could tell the old Cammie was in there, the bitchy side but didn't everyone have that side? The question that seemed to be on everybody's lips was who is the new Cammie?

When school finished Nick mounted his motorcycle and without saying by to is friends he rode away.

"Hey, you want to ride?" he revved his bike and winked at the girl.

She scoffed and said. "What, no insults? I'm surprised"

"Oh Macey, I'm not all bad."

"Yeah, right" she started to walk away but he drove to catch up with her.

"You didn't answer my question: you wanna ride?"

She faked thinking about it. "Hmm, no thanks."

"Right, so you'd rather ride Preston?"

She froze and turned to Nick. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me" he smirked and Macey was fuming.

"Look, you better keep that fucking mouth of yours shut or I swear I will kill you!" Macey stomped up the road and Nick watched her smirking.

When he got home his parents were (surprise, surprise) out. Nick was used to it, his parents were _always_ out. Nick made himself some dinner and sat at his usual place at the table and ate his dinner alone.

**You've had a little insight to Nick's life as well as Cammie, there will be Zammie and Nacy soon **** quick question: what do you think about Macey's situation? Should she carry on secretly seeing Preston or is he not worth it? Have a good night guys…well, it's like 6pm where I am so :P**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**P.S: Gg (Guest): I hope that it cleared up the fact that Cammie's mom does abuse her.**


	4. Broken: Chapter Four

**Omg wow, you guys have given me 12 reviews! I'm only on my 4****th**** chapter and I've got more than 30 reviews, that's like 10 reviews per chapter, so THANK-YOU AND PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING, IT MAKES ME SOOOOOO HAPPY TO COME HOME TO BILLIONS OF REVIEWS **** I LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway moment over, I hope you enjoy and like this chapter, I'll try and spell things right and make sure not to miss out words, I think of the sentence ahead of time so sometimes I miss words when I type, I'll thoroughly check it this time (wow, I had to ask my mum how to spell 'thoroughly' lol) oh and it's got some Zammie!**

**Zach**

Zach couldn't believe his eyes. He was sitting in the library with Cammie, school had just finished and he could hear a few stragglers in the hallway. Cammie was sat next to him, close enough to feel her body heat but too far away to touch. Cammie was working, actually working. He didn't need to bribe her, moan at her or even threat her, nope; she just came in, said 'hello' and did her work.

"Finished!" she threw her book to Zach and smiled at him, yes she actually smiled.

"What's made you so happy?"

Yes, what had made Cammie so happy? Could it be that her Aunt Abby was coming to stay? Could it be that with Abby around she knew she was _finally_ going be safe? Could it be that with Abby around she was going to feel what love meant? She didn't know, it might have been all of them but all Cammie knew was that she would have a week of freedom.

"Oh, nothing" she smiled. Zach was getting worried; she'd practically skipped into all of her classes and actually spoken to people. Zach stopped marking her work and he took a good look at her.

_Her eyes seem to be normal colour, her skin is fine and her heart rate is also fine…maybe she's on her period? _

"What?" she asked when she noticed he'd been staring at her for 2 minutes.

"Nothing" he answered. She nodded and went back to work, her phone rang and she pressed the answer button.

It was her mom. "Cammie, we've had some bad news, your aunt isn't coming, she's got the flu." _Beeeeep_, she'd cut off. Cammie's face fell and she smashed her phone of the wooden coffee table. Zach stood shocked unable to do anything.

_Yep, definitely on her period!_ He chuckled at the thought of girls spewing blood for no apparent reason but immediately regretted it when Cammie gave her a deadly look.

"So you think this is funny? You think it's funny that my aunts got the flu? You think it's funny that it gives my mom another reason to drink? Do you think it's fucking funny that I always get the aftermath? What am I saying? No, I don't just get beaten when she's drunk I get beaten for every single fucking thing I do…well Zachary, do you think it's funny?"

He couldn't believe his ears. _Flu? Drinking? Beatings?_ And neither could Cammie. She was the drunk one, she was drunk on anger, disappointment and about everything else she was feeling. She ran out, not knowing where to go she punched the wall and shrieked at the contact. Zach ran to her and unfurled her bleeding knuckle. Wordlessly, he took her to the school nurse; she bandaged up her knuckle and gave her some painkillers for good measure.

"Don't say anything" whispered Cammie when they were back in the library.

"I can't think of anything _to_ say"

"Wrong" she tried to laugh but it faltered. Silently Zach took her knuckle and gently rubbed his thumb over it, this action felt strange to Cammie, unnatural, unusual, she wasn't sure how to take it.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"You've nothing to be sorry for"

"Is what you said true? Because if it is then, we've got to do something about it…"

"No!" She snatched her hand away and curled herself into a ball. "He's coming back, he's coming back, he said he was coming back" she repeated, more to herself then Zach.

"Who? Who is coming back Cammie?" Zach came forward towards Cammie, he tried touching her again but she wouldn't let him.

"My dad, he left and he said he would come back for me"

"How long ago was that?" there, it was out in the open. _How long was that?_ He'd asked, would Cammie be truthful and say it was 4 years ago or would she lie and say 4 _weeks_ ago? Her mind was too muddled up to answer; she just shook her head and asked to go home. Zach gathered up their things and held out his hand to her, she looked up at him, her now blue eyes shining with silent tears, she took it and they walked hand in hand out the library. Cammie knew that Zach was only holding her hand out of sympathy and because no-one was there…but little did they know who was lurking in the shadows. His phone clicked and he captured the moment.

Nick sighed; _the moment would have been more special if Zach was dating someone…_so he decided to add a few fake make-outs to liven the story up. He smiled contented with himself and walked out of school. Why was Nick at school so late? Surprisingly he wasn't in detention, uh-uh, Nick was a spy. Rebecca Baxter had paid Nick to spy on Cammie and Zach's tutoring session, she strolled up to him at lunchtime alone. Her friends were too scared so they faked being busy and left Bex. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty as she walked up and tapped Nick on the shoulder. He slowly turned around, took one look at the girl and scoffed.

"And what does little miss Bex Baxter want? I'm free Friday night, if that's what you want?"

She scoffed as well and crossed her arms, hiding her non-existent boobs, one of the reasons she didn't like Cammie. "Yeah right Hale! I'm actually here to make you an offer"

Interested he walked away from his posse and followed her to the Promise Tree, it's a tree of, well, promises, hopes and dreams, every senior about to leave for college writes a message on a piece of ribbon and they tie it to the tree. Personally Nick thought it was a stupid and was convinced that every one of those wishes were bullshit.

"I'm listening"

"I need you to spy on Cameron and Zach's tutor session, okay?"

_What?_ He knew she liked Zach but would she really go to this length?

"You want me to spy on them? No offence miss queen bee but isn't that kind of _over_ liking someone?"

She looked offended and she was, she liked Zach ever since middle school but he's always seemed to be interested in someone else, add that to the list of _reasons why Bex doesn't like Cammie._

"It's not possessive I just want to know if anything happens? Anything intimate, like kissing or whatever! Eugh, I can't believe he's liked her since middle school…"

"I didn't need you fucking life story but I'll do it…for a price"

Bex had seen this coming and had already taken money out her parent's bank account. She took out a black wallet and passed it to Nick. He looked at her doubtfully but when he looked inside his eyes lit up. _Yes! I can finally fix my dodgy brakes on my motorbike!_

He made sure his face was emotionless, he didn't want her thinking he was easy. "Hmm, that's quite a lot of money," she nodded, "I'll take it." Nick had gone from bad boy to spy.

He took out his phone and sent the picture with a caption saying:

_And if you thought hand holding was intimate I think I heard some kissing noises from the library._

He clicked send, mounted his bike and drove away feeling no guilt at all. When he came home his parents were –surprise, surprise- out, as usual. They'd been out for a week actually.

_Probably another 'second honeymoon' as they call it because apparently giving birth to me ruined their plans._

Nick sat in his living room, alone. There were no pictures hung up, no family photographs and if there were…Nick probably wasn't in them.

_Where are they?_ He wondered because this was the longest they're ever been away. He stood up and walked to his bedroom. Because his parents hadn't exactly planned on having Nick (or any children to be honest) he had to deal with the attic. They'd apparently forked out _'millions'_ for the floor to be done and heating installed, there was no point really. If you want to know the reason why Nick was out all winter then just visit his room.

He kicked off his shoes, went to his dock and blasted Green Day. While they played he took off his top, his athletic body and muscles showing, and looked out the tiny round window the contractors installed. He saw Macey walk down his road, he knocked the window loudly and she looked up. She chuckled and shook her head when she saw his abs and carried on walking. Nick ran downstairs, quickly unlocked his door and ran to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked scanning him.

"You like?" he spread his arms out and she shook her head again.

"You -Nicholas Hale- are too much"

"Where you off to?" he asked.

"Going to pick up Lily…and don't think I've forgotten about our last conversation!"

"Don't worry darlin', your secrets safe with me" he winked and slammed his door shut.

That boy really irked Macey. Yes he was hawt, and totally available but Macey had already had enough scandals plus she was on her way to see the boy she was in love with and the baby they shared. She carried on down the street unaware that she was being admired from the window above.

**I hope you liked it, in this chapter there's a mix of all 4, I have no idea how I've done that but I hope it makes sense. In the next chapter I'll write about Zach and his friends and what happens if her finds the pictures **

**Review please, please, please, it really makes me happy **

**And if any of you are starting or thinking if writing I wouldn't mind beta 'ing your story, happy to help **

**-cammieXzachxx a.k.a Estherxx because I'm feel especially happy and because it's my mum's birthday, love you mummy xxx**

**P.S: I hope that TennisFreakLoveGaleAndHatesM J has enjoyed Nick's part, especially since you like him the best ;)**

**I've just realised how many smiley faces I've written in my Authors Note, I guess I'm just smiley **


	5. Broken: Chapter Five

**Hi guys, 10 reviews thank-you loads! I'm glad that you all like the story, at first I wanted to introduce the characters but now I'm getting stuck into the story! By the way, I know you're going to hate this but I've been given the opportunity to visit one of the best university in my country and then later I've got a family dinner to attend and I've got homework so I might not be able to update all weekend, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I will try my hardest to update, I'll start my homework early so then I might be able to update in the evening. **

**Anyway, enough of that, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Zach**

Rumours. Funny little things they are, people choose to believe them but would hate it if it was them. I've had rumours said about me, and isn't it funny that they are always untrue? Rumours about Zach were spreading around school like wild fire.

"Dude, you didn't tell us you liked Cammie, congrats!" Grant -his muscular and ruggedly good looking friend- slapped him on his back

"Grant, I'm not dating Cammie" Zach sighed and pushed his friends hand away. Broken dreams, that's what the rumours were, Zach liked Cammie –to heck, maybe he loved her! Cammie was the one who stopped the nasty boys picking on him, Cammie had partnered up with Zach when no-one else was and it was Cammie who gave Zach is first kiss under the mistletoe at the grade 7 Christmas dance. That kiss was one of the best and _only_ kisses Zach had had; he remembers everything about it, the purple dress she was wearing, her warm hands on his neck and her soft lips. Yep, Zach remembers all of it and he yearns to feel it once again.

Cammie stormed to Zach and wordlessly dragged him along to the janitor's room; she could hear many 'oooohs' and wolf whistles on the way there. Once inside she cornered him.

"What the freakin' hell! Why did you tell everybody we were going out?!" she screamed. Cammie was angry, actually no, try furious! Who did Zach think he was? She knew he had a crush on her and no matter how hard she tried she knew she liked him too but, this was too far. Cammie was used to rumours of course, she remembers starting some herself. In reality she was kind of happy, people actually thought she was going out with Zach…but she had to remind herself, she didn't date, she couldn't date. Cammie's changed and that's how she'll stay…for now anyway.

"You've got it all wrong, I didn't start it!" he shouted back. He ran his fingers through his hair making Cammie sigh.

"Good because I would never date you."

"Cool I wouldn't date you either."

Pause. They were both dirty liars and they knew it. The tension in the air was too much to handle, on her way out Cammie did something her and Bex used to call a 'brush pass', it's when you brush past a person and you either a not in their bag or in their hand. Cammie walked out while Zach stood annoyed in the room. Why didn't her just tell Cammie? He should have told her his true feelings but like I said before Zachary Goode was a wimp. He un-scrunched the paper and saw the schools official crest on it, nervous he opened it up further and read the letter.

_Dear Ms Morgan, _

_We at Roseville High are offering you the chance to let out all of your feelings and emotions to a support group. This will be run by our special guest Mr Soloman. There will only be four pupils involved, together you will be able to let yourself go and let out any worries or pressures that have been in your mind. We would highly recommend you come,_

_Sincerely, Mr Cox. _

_Headmaster of Roseville High_

At the bottom she'd written her phone number and a favour.

_-could you come with me? please Zach, I don't want to go alone x _

He smiled and put her number in his phone and walked out.

His first lesson was English; Cammie was part of his class so he'd have to wait until he told her he was _definitely _coming. They sat in groups of 4, it was Zach, Grant, Bex and Liz.

"What's wrong Zach?" asked Liz, she was the quietist of the group and also the smartest. She resembled Tinker Bell with her blonde hair, rosy cheeks and niceness.

"Didn't you hear? Apparently Zachary and Cameron are going out!" said Bex before Zach could answer. "So, is it true?" she asked eagerly.

"No Bex it isn't!"

"Alright Mr Snappy, is someone not happy because he didn't get the girl of his dreams." That comment earned Grant a punch in the shoulder.

All throughout the day Zach was receiving similar comments and by the end of the day he just wanted to shout-out his love for Cammie and give her a kiss on the lips.

He found her at her locker. "There you are, I've been looking for you all day…hey, what's wrong?"

Cammie's eyes were red and her hands her bloody. Her mother had come in, drunk, and had dragged Cammie out of her class. She shouted at her, screamed down her ear hole and thumped her hard on the head. Cammie could smell the drink on her mom and knew that was she was getting told off for was probably something completely stupid! Why did she have a dodgy ankle last week? She was late home so her mother pushed her down the stairs. Why did she have a black eye last month? Her mother was carelessly swinging a glass bottle around and it happened to his her face. And why did Cammie get this? Because according to her mother, this was discipline. It was the discipline that Cammie needed _before_ her father left.

"I'm fine" she struggled to get the heavy books out her locker, her wrists always felt weak after she slashed them.

"No, you're not. Are people still saying things?" she shook her head. "Then what's up? Please Cammie, you can tell me" he pleaded and made sure she was looking into his eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Come on lets go, I think I've seen that Mr Soloman guy and he's a hunk!" she slammed her locker shut and walked ahead of Zach like she always did.

Zach had caught up with her when they reached the hall. They opened the door and were surprised when they saw Macey McHenry and Nicholas Hale sitting arms crossed in the hard plastic chairs.

**I hope you liked it; we're getting into the story a bit more. I'm going to do a lot of things with the support group, with Mr -he's a hunk- Soloman not to mention Zammie and Nacey! I am going to try and update tomorrow but if I can't I'll try again Sunday.**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**P.S: Wouldn't-wanna-be-anyone-but-me, I would LOVE to beta your story, that means I would read it and make improvements if there are any right? I'll pm you for further details **


	6. Broken: Chapter Six

**Hi guys, wow I've had a bussssy day, the uni I went to included a hell of a lot of walking and then after I had a family meal and I've just got home! Oh and to top it allll off I can't remember the password to my iPod****, but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and Dark. Angel. From. Above is totally right! Like my friend often says to me 'GROW SOME BALLS AND MAN UP!' yeah, my friends a little weird, lol **

**Cammie**

They all froze and looked at each other. Nick was confused, Macey didn't really care, Cammie was nervous and Zach was annoyed.

"What's this rich son of a bitch doing here?" smirked Nick. Cammie saw Zach's face harden so she slid her hand down his arm and into his hand.

"Shut the fuck up Nick, what happened? No girls wanna get fucked and money to buy weed, what a shame" she said sarcastically. Nick and Zach swapped looks.

"Whatever! Why is Little-Miss-Cammie doing here, no bitch fights happening? No more rumours to spread around?" Macey carried on filing her nails while Cammie looked like she was going to kill her.

"Seriously Macey, just except the fact that you're a slut. You're 16 and you have a baby, I bet you don't even know who the father is, do you?" Cammie crossed her arms and felt high and mighty. Macey glanced at Nick who winked and smirked again. Cammie and Zach took the chairs opposite them and they all sat in silence.

"Wow, and I thought you guys would draw blood" the voice came from behind the curtains on the stage. They all turned towards it, a young and good looking man with thick brown hair and blue eyes came out. He strolled down and jumped off the stage, his feet creating a dust bomb.

"I'm Joe Soloman, but you can call me Joe." You could tell the girls were transfixed with this man, the way he owned the room, the way he oozed confidence and made everything look and sound easy…but these were fucked up kids, nothing was easy for them.

Joe sat on the seat in the middle. "All I want is for you to say your name and why you think you're here"

Macey raised her hand, unsure how she should approach this man. He spoke and acted as if their friend but everyone knows that looks can be deceiving.

"Um sir, Joe Soloman, will you tell us why we're here?"

He smiled and Macey couldn't control her lips, so she smiled back. "Yes I will tell you." He sounded so sincere, but Cammie wasn't buying any of it, she'd been bullshited before and she knew that this was the same.

He nodded to Nick. "'Sup, I'm Nicholas Hale, you bitches better call me Nick, and it's obvious I'm here for my behaviour."

He nodded to Macey. "Hi, I'm Macey Wi-McHenry, and I'm here because they _think_ I need child support…when I freakin' don't!" Cammie knew the last part was directed to her; she scoffed and looked at the clock.

He nodded to Cammie. "Sir, I don't have a clue why I'm here and I don't think I should be so can Zach and I please just go?"

"Zach? He questioned. "Who's Zach, he's not on my list…"

Nick butted in. "Zach is Cammie's boyfriend!" he stuck out his pierced tongue at her.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend…he's here for moral support and that is all!" the words were rushed and everybody in the room knew that there was more to it.

"Well Zach, you're welcome to stay" he smiled and Zach and he nodded back. "Right, let's get down to business" he clapped his hands together and took out a folder. On each page there was a picture of each person in the room and the reasons why they were there. He handed them out one by one and the room went mental.

"I DON'T NEED SUPPORT!" shouted Macey; she broke her nail file in half.

"I AM NOT NEGLECTED!" barked Nick; he took out a pocket knife.

"I AM NOT ABUSED!" cried Cammie; she tugged on the sleeves of her jumper.

"I am really lost" mumbled Zach over all the noise, he sat back in his seat and watched them rebel against the idea.

"SIT!" shouted Joe, they all shut up immediately and he regained the cool and collected look on his handsome face.

"I have evidence. Let's start with Nicholas Hale shall we?" he took out a piece of paper and started to read from it. "We called your parents but there was no answer, we visited your house on a weekend, no one was home and we asked your neighbours where your parents could possibly be and they answer with- and I quote 'in the early hours of Saturday morning they were packing the car with luggage and drove away, we've not seen them for two weeks'. Do you want me to continue?"

He turned to Macey, she was probably the strongest in the group, she dealt with the bullying and never backed down to a fight. She was actually interested in what Joe had to say because no matter how much they all hated him, he was good.

"Miss McHenry, we know you've got a lovely daughter, all we want to do is make sure that you keep your grades up, take mothering sessions and try not to get into so many fights…think you could do that?" he didn't bother wait for an answer (and if you're wondering is was 'fuck no').

He stopped in front of the dirty blonde, she was talking to Zach. They were leaning close to each other; her hand was over her mouth blocking everyone from their conversation.

"Miss Morgan" he crouched down, "this is going to be hard, and I don't want to upset you, just do what I say okay?" once again he didn't wait for her to contradict what he was going to say because he stood up and stood in the centre of the circle of chairs. "I would like to invite Miss Morgan up here!"

Zach squeezed her hand. "Good luck." She smiled and went up.

"Now Miss Morgan, would you like to roll up your sleeves?"

"No."

"Miss Morgan" he pressed. Cammie sighed and rolled them up a little, but Joe kept telling her to roll them up more and more and more until they were at her elbows.

Macey gasped and Nick whistled.

"Miss Morgan would you like to explain what these are on your arms?" he asked.

"So what! I skidded off of my bike and scraped my arms on the gravel, no big deal"

"Err yes big deal." It was Zach who'd spoken up, everyone looked surprised when they saw him, they'd probably forgotten he was there. "Who scrapes their arm that deep?"

Cammie gave him a look and hissed, "Shut up Zach, your input is _not_ needed!"

"It is when it comes to your safety!" he hissed back. Macey and Nick's heads were going from Cammie to Zach and back again like a tennis match, and so far Zach was winning.

"Why do you care?!"

"I care because I l…because you're my best friend!" it caught Cammie off guard.

_Best friend?_ She wondered. _Since when?_ Cammie and Zach were close, very close and Cammie knew that, but she also knew that there was something more to it, something more than friendship, something they were both scared of.

Cammie didn't say anything and neither did anyone else.

Joe coughed awkwardly. "Well that concludes our first meeting, I'll see you same time next week." Cammie was the first out the door, followed by Zach, Macey and Nick watched them.

"Since when were they friends? I know that Cammie used to be popular and all that but I didn't know" said Macey.

"Puh-lese, she was his first kiss for fuck sake! Ever since middle school they've had a thing for each other but neither of them will admit it. Personally I think it should be Zach, he just needs to man the fuck up!"

"Yeah!" agreed Macey. "And grow some balls!"

Nick laughed. "So where you off to McHenry?"

"Parents" she yawned, "they're looked after Lily."

He nodded. "You, err, seeing lover boy today?"

Macey stopped. Macey and Preston had had an argument, he didn't want her to go to the meeting, he thought that they'd run blood tests and everything to find out who the father is.

"But why are you ashamed?!" shouted Macey. She and Preston were behind the gym after school, 5 minutes before the session would start.

"I'm not!"

"Then why aren't we like Liz and Jonas? Everybody knows they're dating and they're happy?!"

"Because we just can't!" he sighed. "Macey baby, I'm sorry but this is just how things are" he tried to kiss her but she shoved him away.

"I can't do this; I can't carry on like nothing has happened. I'm sorry Preston but it's over, whatever this is. And until you admit that you are Lily's dad I forbid you to see her." She thought he would fight back, she thought he would reveal his true feelings but he didn't. He did look sad but he didn't do anything to help himself. He walked away leaving Macey devastated.

"No, not today…not ever actually" Macey sighed and stopped underneath a lamppost. "We kinda broke up and I've forbid him to see Lily."

Nick looked shocked. "Wow, that's sad, I'm sorry Macey."

She sighed again and leaned against the lamp. "You know he didn't even fight, he didn't even fight for _our_ baby…I thought she was our life, but it seems she's just mine."

Nick looked at Macey. In the light she almost looked like the old person she was. The light made her hair and eyes shine but Nick could see the pain. He pushed a strand away from her eyes. "If I was a parent I would never leave my children, I'd die for them, I'd kill for them"

"Is that because your parents have been shit to you?" Macey didn't mean to say that, well she did but in her head it sounded nicer than out in the open.

Nick shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not. I've always wanted children, I want a little girl first, she'll be my little princess and then a son who'll be my little man. We would play FIFA and Black Ops and I'd take my daughter to the park and shopping…it would be great" Nick looked up and Macey saw something new in Nick. She knew that in school anyone who shared this idea would be laughed at but they weren't in school which meant no-one could hear Macey ask if he wanted to see Lily, and no one could hear the joy in his voice when he said he'd love to.

**Aww, who doesn't like Nick? I mean seriously, I think he's the cutest ad nicest character evarrrr! I'll put some Zammie in the next chapter so I hope you will enjoy that and will Zach ever admit his feelings towards Cammie?**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	7. Broken: Chapter Seven

**Hello everyone, I'm really glad that you liked that chapter and that you like Nick! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading and reviewing **

**Cammie**

The door bell rang. The classic _ding-dong! _Cammie was still asleep but knew that if she didn't open the door soon she would be in trouble.

"Are you going to get the door you useless girl?!" he mother screaming is what willed Cammie to get out of bed, she tip toed past her door and slowly walked down the stairs and ran to the door.

"Zach?"

Zach was standing at her door, his car was parked on her drive and he was staring at Cammie. She looked down and then remembered she was wearing a tight tank top and short shorts, she blushed crimson.

She squealed hid behind the door. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "I thought you would like a lift to school?" was there a wave of nervousness in his voice, why was he running his hands through his hair and why were his palms sweaty?

"Oh, I don't know…"she looked into the house, silence. "Okay I'll be ready in 10!" she ran from the door trying to hide her legs but Zach had the perfect view from behind.

10 minutes later Cammie came out her room. She wore black shorts with black tights underneath with a black jumper. On her feet she shoved on her old converse and ran down the stairs, on the last step she stumbled into Zach who had come when he heard a bedroom door shut.

None of them spoke. This would be the perfect moment for him to tell her, for Zach to tell Cammie he loved her, for them to kiss passionately, for them to let 5 years worth of feelings out.

He pushed away a strand of hair and let his hand linger on her cheek; he tried not to mention that her cheek was red. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes, she tried to speak but she couldn't, what was there to say. Maybe she needed a distraction because she knew what was going to happen next. They both leaned; he was close enough to smell her peppermint breath on his lips. Their lips parted and I'm sure they were both ready…except it didn't come.

"Cameron! Where the hell are you?!" they broke apart just as Cammie's mother came stumbling down the stairs. Cammie felt embarrassed, her mother's hair was sticking up everywhere and she stank of cigarettes and alcohol. "Who's this?"

"This is Zach, he is giving me a ride to school" she pushed Zach out the house and told him to wait in the car.

"I told you no friends over, selfish girls don't deserve friends do they?" she crouched down so she was Cammie's level.

"No mother, they don't"

"You know what comes next don't you?" Cammie nodded as her mother brought her hand to the child's face. Normally Cammie would stand and take it but today she fell back into the wall. She was weak. He mother squatted down next to her.

"See honey, don't you feel a lot better about yourself, you break the rules you must suffer the consequences. Now get up and go to school" she smiled sweetly at her daughter before stepping on her ankle and walking upstairs. Once she was gone Cammie curled in a ball and cried. A door opened somewhere and she expected it to be her mother, she expected another hit or slap for being weak…but it wasn't her mother…it was Zach. He'd been sitting in the car for ages and could just about see through the window what was happening. He looked away, he knew he should do something about it but he couldn't, he didn't once and I don't think he ever will.

"Cammie?" he took her broken body and held her in his lap while she cried into his shirt. "Are you okay?"

"I don't wanna stay home, I don't wanna go school, I just want to go…" Cammie continued crying as Zach stroked her hair. The bell would have just went, it was official they were late.

Zach said, "Why don't we go to my house? My parents aren't in; it'll just be me and you…if you want?"

Cammie looked at him and smiled. "Really?" he nodded. "Yes, I'd like that." Zach stood up and so did Cammie but when he saw her walk on her ankle he picked her up and put her in his car.

When they arrived at Zach's house Cammie was fast asleep, he took her inside and laid her on his bed. He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek, it was the closest he could get to her. Zach got up slowly and began to walk out, he wanted her to have privacy and he couldn't trust himself.

"Wait, don't go" whispered Cammie. She sat up and he walked over and sat in front of her.

"Cammie, I've got something to tell you, I love-" he was cut off by Cammie. She was tired of waiting, she was tired of unspoken feelings, how could she not kiss Zach? She was in his room god's sake! Her arms wrapped around his neck while he held her waist. It was sloppy, they were both sloppy. They were only half way into making out and they're already ripping each other's clothes off.

_This is what 5 years worth of love feels like._ I'm sure you know what happened next and I'm happy to tell you that when they lay side by side they were both content.

Zach was spooning Cammie, her bare back against his chest. "I love you"

She chuckled. "I know, you keep telling me"

"I know, I've loved you for ages"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cammie shivered as Zach traced a bruise on her shoulder.

"I-I don't know, I guess I thought you were too good for me"

She turned to Zach. "Zach, I _am_ too good for you. The old me was as well, I'm everything my mom says."

He shakes his head vigorously. "No you're not! You're beautiful, funny, smart and everything I want…everything I need"

She sighed and turned back the other way. "What does this mean?"

He kissed her shoulder. "It means that we're going out and I want everyone to know, I'm not going to do what Preston did and keep you a secret"

Cammie was interested now. She turned around again, propped herself up on her elbows and pulled the covers over her boobs. "Who did he keep secret?"

"Swear you won't tell anyone" she nodded. "Macey. At Daniel Everton's party they had sex and she gave birth to Lily 9 months later"

"Wow, so they were secretly dating this whole time!" Zach nodded. Cammie snuggled back down under the covers but then sat up again. "Please say I'm not going to become Macey McHenry!"

"What do you mean? Tomorrow we walk into school hand in hand and tell everybody we're dating!" Zach smiled, he finally got his girl. Cammie smiled too, she was happy but that wasn't the answer she was after.

"No I mean I'm not going to end up pregnant am I?"

He laughed and took out a small pink packet. "No worries" _no glove, no love._

"Good" she kissed him and they both went back to lying with each other. With Zach Cammie felt safe, he was her first kiss and her best friend. She'll always love him and he'll always love her. Zach was like the part of Cammie she was missing, and vice versa. They didn't have to think about anything, he wasn't thinking about Bex and how she would handle the heartache, she didn't think about what was running through Zach's mind as he saw the scars all over her body, and they didn't think about either of their problems. For once Cammie's mom was out of her mind and Zach was with the only other person he cared about. Needless to say, it was the best day of both their lives.

**Yay, Zammie are in the building! Some of Zach's questions will be answered soon and we'll find out what he is hiding ;) I hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	8. Broken: Chapter Eight

**Hello everyone! Thank-you for the lovely 8 reviews, they've made my day! I hope you've had a goode day because I am and its anti-bullying week so STAY STRONG AND STAND UP! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and GIVE ME REVIEWS! I NEEEEED THEM, THEY ARE MY FUEL **** LUV YA X X X**

**(whoa, that was random)**

**Macey**

"Shh, now Lily, shh" Macey was trying to strap the child into the pram but Lily kept squirming.

_Knock, knock._ Macey ran to the door, opened it without even seeing who it was and went back to her baby.

It was her mother.

Since her split with Preston she needed someone to look after Lily. When she asked her parents all hell broke loose, her father refused and so did her mother but when she saw how scared and naïve her daughter was she agreed (and because her husband was going away on a business trip).

"Macey, do you just keep the door open to any stranger that knocks?!"

"Mom shut-up! I've just got Lily to sleep" she sighed and smiled at the sleeping baby.

Her mother stood next to her and squeezed her arm; her mom wasn't a lovey-dovey kind of person so an elbow squeeze was the equivalent to a hug.

"Thanks" said Macey. Her mother took the stroller and Macey followed her out the door, she locked it and headed to school.

Once she got there, there was a big group of people. Macey wasn't usually the kind of person to follow the crowd but when she saw the familiar dirty blonde hair she became interested.

"You're such a bitch!" shouted Bex, she and her friends were stood across from Cammie and Zach who had his hands around her waist.

"Right I'm a bitch, okay then sure…" Cammie started laughing and loads of people on both sides joined in.

Bex crossed her arms. "You are! You knew I liked Zach and you take him away from me!"

Cammie laughs even harder. "How the fuck did I know, we're not even friends!"

"And whose fault is that?!"

"No Bex, you wanna know why I stopped being what you deranged people call 'popular' people and everybody else calls 'bitches, sluts and whores'…my dad died! He died right in front of my eyes while we were arguing! And you want to know why I don't want to be your friend…it's because you're a slut, a whore and a total bitch and I have no idea why we were friends in the first place!"

Silence, total silence. No one moved, I don't think anyone breathed…even Bex was speechless.

"He died?" Cammie nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cammie went close to Bex. "I didn't think you would care, you never cared about me anyway, you were just jealous." Cammie stepped away and lead Zach away. She had tears in her eyes and everyone glared at Bex. Macey felt like she should defend Cammie for some reason, she didn't want to but she followed Cammie and found her at her locker. Zach and Cammie were talking, their faces close and speech whispered. They kissed, it looked so tender and soft she felt guilty for breaking it up.

"Cammie?"

"What? Did you enjoy the show?" she spat.

"It was good, I liked how you finally shut Rebecca-the slut-Baxter up" she nodded and Cammie smiled.

"What do you want McHenry?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you'd wanna walk to class together?"

Cammie looked at Macey. She was confused, what was Macey on? Did Macey not remember all the times Cammie used to call her a loner and make the 'Grudge' noises at her?

"What's your game?"

"No game, I think you had real guts to say that out loud and since now I know about your life at home I think I was all wrong about you"

"My life wasn't always like that…but none of that now, we've got our session after." They smiled at each other; Macey had just made her first friend. Walking to school with people who knew her felt weird but then she remembered she knew them as well.

Cammie and Zach shared a long kiss that made Macey feel uncomfortable but she didn't say anything.

***Time Skip To Lunch Time***

Macey and Cammie sat together, and for once no-one called names, no one spat spit balls, for once Macey felt like a normal student. The bell rang and they both got up together but Macey was stopped…by Nick.

She was surprised; after he saw Lily at school he totally blanked her for the rest of the week. Macey shouldn't have been surprised but she was…especially after they almost kissed. But that was who Nick was, he didn't do girlfriends and love, nope, he had a reputation to keep.

She scowled and pushed past him. He grabbed her arm but she pulled away. He repeated the action until she gave in.

"What the fuck do you want Nick?!" she shouted causing a lot of people to look their way. He didn't respond, he just pulled her into an empty classroom and kissed her. Macey pulled away instantly, leaving Nick smirking.

"You liked that didn't you McHenry"

"Fuck. Off" she pulled the door but Nick kept it closed.

"Funny, you didn't mind kissing me last weekend"

"Funny, you didn't mind blanking me for the rest of the week she threw back.

He sighed. "You don't get me at all do you, I don't do girlfriends or dating or any of that shit. We fuck and move on"

She was disgusted. How could she think that this guy was sweet, caring and…attractive?! Macey tried the door, again he kept it closed. She tugged and tugged until he let go and she fell back onto one of the desks. Everybody in the corridor laughs and Nick high fives his mates and leaves Macey feeling like shit. She skips lunch and goes straight to the bathroom, there she takes out a joint and takes a long drag. And then takes out a bottle of 'water' and sips.

_Like I always say; roll up your problems, lick your solutions, inhale all that is good, breath out all the bullshit…there you have a joint._

**(A/N: if anyone doesn't know a joint is basically weed)**

After smoking for 5 minutes Macey can feel the drug kick in. She looks in the mirror, to anyone else she looks a reek but to Macey she looks good. She strolls out the bathroom with a smile on her face and bumps into someone.

Really loudly she says. "Omg sorry!" she laughs but the person takes Macey but the hand and walks her to the bathroom.

"Macey" they sniff, "have you been drinking" another sniff, "and smoking?"

"Chill the fuck out Cammie, Camster, Cammie-Bear!"

"Macey, shush!"

She yawns and takes out the bottle. "You want some? You know when Nick was talking about fucking I seriously wanted to jump on him but he kept talking so I didn't…" she giggled and sighed.

"What happened between you and Nick?"

"Oh" she burped, "he came to my house, we spent time with Lily and then we almost kissed"

Cammie dashed water on Macey's face to try and wake her up. "Really, do you like him?"

Macey burped again but I'm guessing because she swallowed it was one of those when you burp up sick.

"I don't know, I mean I've just broken up with Preston and _everybody_ knows that Nick is a dick but…when he was with Lily, it was like beautiful!"

"Don't waste your time with Nick"

"I know" Macey felt her stomach groan; she ran to the toilet and threw up. Cammie stood there not knowing to do; she patted Macey's back only making her throw up more.

When she finished Macey sat on the toilet seat feeling like hell.

"Did I always look this bad?" she asks, Cammie looks up from her phone, stops texting Zach and nods.

Macey sighs and cries. She'd never been this bad, the last time she smoked and drank was when she found out she was pregnant and that didn't do Lily any good, she had to stay in the hospital for a week before she could go home.

"Come on Macey, let's clean you up." Cammie took some liquid foundation out her bag and used it on Macey to cover up the whitey she was having.

Once Macey's buzz was over and she was more sober she thanked Cammie and hugged her.

"It's okay Macey." The bell rings and Zach's waiting outside for them. Cammie hugged him and then took both Zach's and Macey's hands and lead them to their last lesson.

**Yah, I know…what a crappy ending but I can't think of anything. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, have a good night, I'll be doing my homework (it's due tomorrow). Yes and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes **

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	9. Broken: Chapter Nine

**Hello people of Gallagher Girls Fanfiction…I have goode news! I have decided to do a 1-5 part on my fanfic Shut-Up and Kiss Me, it's set around GG5/6, basically Cammie's been brain-washed, she remembers everyone…except Zach, SHOSK HORROR! Just tell me whether you think I should write it or not…AND if you haven't checked out Shut-Up and Kiss Me then I advise that you do **** anyway tomorrow school it's consultation day which is basically when I go to a meeting with my parent/s and my form teachers look at my behaviour, work and progress for this term! I think I've done quite well to be honest…anyway, enough of my life, how's yours?**

**Back to the story, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, yes Macey and Cammie are friends and yes, Nick is a ma-hoosive dick! Enjoy ma peeps…**

**Nick**

Nick didn't feel like interrogation today. He didn't feel like hearing everyone's personal secrets. And he didn't feel like sharing his. Instead of skipping school he decided to come in and just wait around. He went from classroom to classroom, leaving the smell of pot in each of them. When the final bell rang he almost got away, almost. He was hiding behind a car; he could see people's feet under the car as they walked home.

Someone coughed behind him. "What happened to your motorcycle?"

"Who is this annoying bitch talking to me?"

Rebecca Baxter was offended. That was the 15th time this week she'd been called a bitch. "Whatever! Just move from my car"

"Sure" Nick stood up and saw Mr Soloman stood arms crossed across the parking lot.

"Who is that hot guy?" he heard Bex say in the background but all he could think of was _shit!_

"Nicholas Hale, I'm sure you're not trying to escape"

"Of course not sir"

"Good, come on then" Mr Soloman put his hand on Nicks shoulder and led him to the hall where Cammie, Zach and Macey were sitting together talking. They all stopped and sat straight when Joe walked in. Nick took the chair closest to the door.

Joe clapped his hands. "So, how is everyone doing?"

Macey spoke first. "Good, my mother is looking after Lily, Cammie and I are friends and everybody hates Rebecca Baxter!"

Joe chuckled. "And why is hating Rebecca Baxter a good thing?"

Macey almost looked offended. "Joe have you seen her? She wears the shortest fucking skirts ever, the tightest tops and she was a total bitch to Cammie when she found out that she was dating Zach"

He chuckled again. "Well that does seem like the legitimate reason to hate someone, congrats by the way. Anyway on with the session." He took out some sheets of paper and passed them around to all 4 of them, Zach reminded Joe that he wasn't part of it but he took the sheet anyway.

"Why is Zach here anyway? He's perfectly normal, he hasn't had a fucked up life"

"We shall see won't we Mr Hale" said Joe, he smirked and handed out pens. They all filled out the sheet, it included questions like, _how was your day?, are you enjoying school?, how's your home life like?_ The question about home was left blank by all of them.

Joe gathered all the sheets and took a few moments to look at them.

"You know what interests me…the fact that only Zach didn't fill out the box about family, I know you aren't part of the group but would you mind sharing?"

Zach's palms were sweaty and his heart beat was racing. Why didn't he just lie? Why didn't he just put he had loving foster parents…why did he write about her? Zach split his heart out and then scribbled it all away.

"I don't want to talk about it" he mumbled. He needed something to hold on to, something to steady him, he would go to Cammie but she was just as wide-eyed as everyone else.

Cammie stepped in. "Well Zach lives with his foster parents"

Nick was surprised. "What happened?"

Macey snorted. "Oh, like you care!"

Nick smirked. "You didn't care like 24 hours ago, stop fooling yourself McHenry." That set Macey off, she lunged. Nick held her wrists while she tried to hit him. Joe was shouting that she was being unnecessary but he didn't know about all the things that had happened between Macey and Nick, the text messages, the phone calls, the almost kiss…and the time when Lily called him 'dada'. Nick let of her and she cooled off, she scowled and walked out the hall.

Joe didn't really know what to do, never had he seen teens this messed up. Sure, he read their files but he expected teens who wanted sympathy and who cried a lot, not argumentative teens who don't give a shit. He just wanted to help them, he honestly did but he needed knew a new approach.

"Sessions over, same time…" he pondered it. "…tomorrow, I think. Yes, see you all tomorrow" he quickly left the room leaving Nick, Zach and Cammie confused.

"Since when were you two dating?" asked Nick.

"Since when did Macey become your little toy?" Cammie asked back.

"Funny"

"Nope" she scowled. "Not really"

"Listen, Macey should know what she's getting herself into, I'm what they call a 'bad boy', I don't do relationships"

Cammie was beginning to get angry. "What kind of bullshit is that?! 'I don't do relationships', you disgust me Nick" she turned to Zach, "is there something you're not telling me?"

Zach sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "No now Cammie"

"Fine" she turned on her heel and walked out. Zach punched his leg and kicked away the chair he was sitting on.

"What's up with you?" asked Nick.

Zach scowled and snorted. "Like you care! Oh and I know it was you who created the rumours about me and Cammie"

Busted! "Who told?"

"I could tell you…" Zach picked up all his stuff, walked to the door and paused. "…but I don't want to" he left. He caught up with Cammie; she was half way through the parking lot when he grabbed her arm.

"Cammie wait!"

"Yes Zachary?" it didn't sound sarcastic but it probably was.

"Cammie please, I don't want to talk about it right now"

"Okay…we can talk about it at your house right?" he asked. Zach groaned so she pulled her puppy dog face and he gave in.

"Alright then" he kissed her forehead, "only because I love you"

"Love you too"

**Aww how cute, ooooh we'll find out Zach's past in the next chapter! Oh and guess what…I've finally unlocked my ipod, I totes forgot the password but I remembered it yesterday, I'm soooo glad! I have all my music, emails, picture/videos and some notes I made about 'Broken', whew!**

**Anyway, you guys have a good night/day/lunch/evening/whatever! **

**Review please!**

**THANK-YOU FOR THE 11 REVIEWS AND THANK-YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!**

**And sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes **

**P.S: RidingAngelxspy: thanks for the review, keep reviewing! And btw I update everyday but sometimes not on a Thursday but mostly everyday! And yes, imagine if I had 20 chapters… =D**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	10. Broken: Chapter Ten

**Omg you guys have given me 15 reviews! You honestly don't know how happy that makes me! I don't think I've done this so…SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Zach-Goode' : thank-you, I hope you enjoy this update **

**hotter-than-hot: yes Lily has found her daddy, but is he who he says he is?**

**BellaGoode: I'm glad you're looking forward to it, enjoy **

**JessGoodeFan: thank-you!**

**Beautiful-not-hot: I know, they said those 3 little words!**

**Goode-Lover: aw lol, yes I enjoy sharing this with you civilians =D**

**LoudNProud: thank-you, I hope you like this chapter :P**

** : I know, Nacey isn't doing well and I'm glad you love my writing!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: yay, I'm glad you liked the Zammie and I know…bad Nick!**

**RidingAngelxspy: aw don't cry, of course I replied and now you've been mentioned AGAIN! Aw thanks and don't worry I know its Wednesday, tomorrow I don't think I'll post on Broken but I'll write on Shut-Up and Kiss Me, check it out if you haven't **

**Powerof923: whoo another English person (I checked your profile ;), I loved your story it was my FAVOURITE! I'm older than you? Wow, I didn't notice lol and thank you for loving my story **

**outlookforever: yay, I'm glad you love it, don't worry when I right the other chapters so Shut-Up and Kiss Me I'll do a full explanation, I dunno I might do some comedy and its going to be mostly in Zach's POV. I find it funny when you ramble :P**

**Gg: enjoy this update and tomorrow I'll be writing the 1-5 shot :D**

**megzthedino: Nacey, yeah I like Nacey too. Don't worry Nick won't keep being nasty I'll make sure of it, yes cuteness overload and HOW DARE YOUUUU…how can you like Nick better? But I do know how you could like Nick but I am a Goode lover forever! Lols :D**

**Rosey 3425: thanks **

**Whoa that actually took up a page! Thank-you lovely people, you make me soooo happy! I hope you keep loving and reading my stories, thanks forever!**

**Zach**

"Zach?" asked Cammie. Cammie and Zach were chilling in his room, they had the television on low.

"Yes Cammie"

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked.

"Yes, I do love you." Cammie smiled and snuggled deeper into Zach, she could hear his heart beating against her ear. She'd never felt this way before, she always imagined that all the lovey-dovey stuff would come when she was an adult, not at 16.

"Good, because I was serious when I said I loved you too" he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"So, do you feel like telling me now?" Cammie looked up into Zach's eyes.

"Cammie, why do you want to know so much?"

"Because, you know everything about me and I just want you to know that I'm here for you"

Zach kissed her. "Okay." he sat up and moved Cammie so she was on her lap. "When I was little my parents abused us-"

"Wait, who's 'us?'"

"I have a younger sister and I had an older brother. My little sister lives in a children's home and my brother…he committed suicide when he was 16. I guess I'm protective over you because I don't want you to go over the rails"

Cammie was silent. She'd known Zach for a long time, how could she not see the pain on his eyes? He didn't want her to go over the edge? Cammie was pushed a long time ago but she would be suicidal…would she?

"Cammie…say something" he shook her but she didn't move nor speak.

She blinked. "I'm fine…I just can't believe it. Where is your sister now?"

"She's at a care home, I begged and begged that she could live with us but they said that it would bring back too many memories…I miss her every day" Cammie took Zach's hand and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zach"

"I know, it's okay."

Zach would usually be in pieces, crying, punching the walls but with Cammie he felt calmer, like everything was going to be okay. Maybe it was because in some ways Cammie reminded him of his sister? Her strength, and the way she's kept all the secrets in…was a lot like his brother. They say young love doesn't last but I have high hopes for Cammie and Zach.

"You have to do something about your mom" he slipped Cammie off his lap and paced the room. He was tired, he didn't like seeing Cammie dragged and slapped, it killed him. He'd been contemplating asking her this question because he knew that she would disagree.

"No, no, no, no" she repeated over and over again, not only to Zach but also her herself. No, she could never leave her mom, no way; they've been through everything together.

"_Cammie and Rachel, Rachel and Cammie, forever right?"_

"_Yes, mommy, forever"_

But that was a long time ago, times change…people change.

"Why not?!"

"Because…I have no-one, and I'm sure no-one would take in a wrist slashing sixteen year old!" Cammie stood up and paced on the other side of the bed.

"You have me…and if I begged I'm sure I could get Karen and David to agree, she's been asking about you y'know"

Cammie stopped pacing. She was trying to see if what she heard was real or just her imagination.

Would she want to live with Zach?

What would happen to her mom?

Would her life be any better?

She smiled. "I'd love to live with you Zach, but what would happen to my mom?"

"Probably prison" he said casually.

Cammie started breathing faster and faster, her head was feeling lighter and her stomach was getting tighter.

"No" she blurted out. "No, it isn't her fault! When dad died she-she couldn't take it! It was my fault, I deserve everything I get!"

Zach was getting pissed now.

_How the hell could Cammie think it's her fault?_

"It's not your fault! How could it _ever_ be your fault?!"

Cammie fell to the ground, she started crying. She didn't feel like saying it out loud because that would mean it was true. Zach put his arm around Cammie, she would usually lean into him but she was drained, she was done, talking about her father always broke her. Maybe it was because she watched him die before her very eyes? Maybe it's because while he was dying they were arguing? Or maybe it's because all her greatest memories were with him?

"Cammie? You can tell me, I promise to never tell anyone" said Zach. He whispered over encouraging things in her ears, he made her feel better, he made her relax.

"We were arguing…over mom…because of mom. She started drinking when she lost her job. He wanted to leave; apparently it wasn't just because of mom but because of a lot of things. It was early in the morning and I heard the car start, I ran downstairs and I jumped in front of his car before he could drive away. We started talking, and then we ended up arguing.

"_How could you do this?" I screamed._

"_This doesn't make me love you any less, I'll be back!"_

"_Oh really? You're going to leave me…with her?"_

"_I'm sorry honey" he tried to hug me but I pushed him away._

"_Get away from me! I hate you"_ he started hyperventilating. I could see his skin becoming paler. He clutched his stomach and groaned.

"_Dad? Daddy?!"_ he fell, flat on his chest and started shaking. I heard him say my name, it was faint but I still heard.

"_Dad, I didn't mean it, I didn't, I love you! Dad please don't go…I'm not ready yet…"_ and he died, right in front of me. I didn't know what to do, what to say, who to speak to. I couldn't call the ambulance because I knew he was dead. After crying my eyes out and throwing up I went to my mom, I told her everything…and she hit me. She did apologize but deep down, I knew I deserved it. I killed my dad"

Zach didn't know what to say. What could he say? But he knew one thing…it wasn't Cammie's fault; he just didn't know how to turn thoughts into words.

He stuttered. "Cam-Cammie, i-i-it wasn't your f-fault" he took Cammie's shaking hand and kissed it.

"It is, if I hadn't have gotten up, if I hadn't of interfered, if I hadn't…been alive then everything would have been fine-"

"No!" Zach shook Cammie's shoulders vigorously. He wanted to make her take back everything she said, he wanted to shake and slap that ridiculous idea out of her head. "Don't Cammie, don't leave me…I love you and I-" he couldn't continue. He didn't want this to sound sappy or make it sound like he was obsessive but he didn't want to lose her, she was closest thing to his past life.

"But Zach, it's my fault"

"It's not and don't you ever say something like that ever again or I'm just going to go crazy" his emerald eyes were turning watery as he pulled Cammie closer to him. He squeezed her tightly unaware of the scars he was crushing. "Sorry" he let her go and moved her dirty blonde hair out her eyes.

"Zach…do you still want me? Even though I'm broken?"

Zach didn't hear that, nope, he heard. _Zach do you want to go eat giraffes?_

"What the fuck, of course I want you Cammie! You are everything to me; I've liked you for way too long to lose you to fantasies in your head. I'll love you forever…please don't leave me"

Cammie wiped the tears out his eyes and put her forehead on his. She looked at him for a long time before she kissed him passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair while he shoved his hands up her top. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow but knowing Cammie and how broken she was, there might not be.

**Wow, some emotional shizz right there, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you liked the Zammie and the secrets and the kind of cliffy I've left you on ;)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	11. Broken: Chapter Eleven

**Haha, aren't I mean? I left you guys on a cliffy…Muwahahahaha! But I'm back and so are these guys! Thanks to all the 15 review I got, 15! Omg, you guys are the best, here: take some virtual cookies and teddies!**

**Loads of people have been like 'please don't kill Cammie' and apparently some of you cried, aww I didn't realised I was that goode, thanks guys! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, its Zammie! But don't worry all you Nacey shippers (that means supporters if you didn't know) they'll be Nacey soon, I have a plan ;) enjoy guys…**

**Cammie**

Warmth, that was what Cammie felt first. Then hands, hands wrapped around her chest and lastly breathing, she could feel it and hear it on her neck. She was at Zach's and he was spooning her. She snuggled in further and started to remember the conversation they had last night. When Zach told her about his family, the thought of her mother going to prison if anyone found out and the fact that Zach told her he loved her. She wasn't sure if it was just a spur of the moment thing or real? It seems it was real when she started talking about suicide and he begged her to never leave him.

"Zach?" she whispered.

He yawned. "Yes baby?" he mumbled between the sheets.

"Where's the bathroom?"

He thought for a second. "Just turn left at my door"

"Thanks" she slipped out of bed, surprised she was still fully dressed and took her bag with her. She eased the door open and could hear faint breathing from the room across the hall. _Must be his parents,_ she thought. She crept left, pushed the door open and locked it behind her. Deep purple walls with a shiny white toilet, sink and bath/shower.

Cammie looked around, she touched every surface. _Wow, so this is what clean bathrooms look like_. Hers is filled with mould, the stench of sick and a toilet that often needs unclogging. Cammie wet some tissue and used to it freshen her face, she'd took some sweats from Zach's closet and pulled them on, they were obviously too big for her but she liked the space and knowing that the boy she loved had once worn these. Cammie changed into the top she'd used for sports and then took something long and shiny out. Cammie was breathing, in and out, in and out. Her fingers trembled and her pulse quickened as she put it towards her neck. The end was right under her ear, she was planning a long slash over neck to her shoulder. She needed it. She needed to relive herself of the pain. But why couldn't she do it? Was it because she feared leaving a blood stain on the pure white? Was it because she knew that it was risky doing it someone's house? Or was it because she knew that Zach was only kind of next door and could come in at any moment?

_No more thinking or you won't be able to do it_.

One deep breath…

_Bang!_

_Shit! _Someone had banged on the door making Cammie jump causing her to slit herself. What was she thinking? She was an idiot, why would you slash yourself at your boyfriend's house?

"Cammie, I know you're in there!" said Zach; he banged on the door again.

"Zach stop banging, you'll wake your parents up, I'm coming!" she replied, she stuffed everything in her bag, but panicked when she remembered the cut on her neck.

"Hurry up! I don't trust you in there alone; I know what you are capable of"

She panicked even more. She took her hoodie out her bag and zipped it all the way up and styled her hair so it covered it. Cammie knew that in a few minutes the blood would dry and she would be able to pass it off as another scare, she'd done it many times before. But this, this was different; it was different because this was Zach, and it seemed like he noticed everything.

_One, two, three…_ she swung the door open just as Zach was about to knock again. He looked at her, nothing seemed different but he could tell. Why else would she have taken so long?

"Those sweats suit you" Zach smirked and Cammie followed him back to his room replying, "I know"

Zach shut the door slowly while Cammie jumped on his bed; she sat there while he scanned her from the door.

"Yes Zachary?"

"Nothing Cameron" he sat down next to her and scanned her once again.

"Zach just come out and ask me!" Cammie said, she was tired, tired of everything but tired of him looking at her.

"No, I don't want to push you"

"Look Zach, I going to but then I thought back to you and I didn't, but you scared me by banging on the door so I ended up doing this…" Cammie pushed back her hair and showed him the short and bloody line on her neck.

Zach ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. _I did that?_

"I did that"

Cammie shook her head. "No, no Zach you didn't, you stopped me" he moved closed and put her forehead on his. "Without you I would have one long ass line down the side of my neck"

"That isn't very smart"

"No" she chuckled "it probably isn't, everyone at school would see"

"It's not about that Cammie; it's about your life, your life. You are 16 Cammie; you have so much more to live for, don't let anything or anyone stand in your way! And the way you've described you mom it sounds more like a medical condition. Cammie if we did tell the police I am sure that she wouldn't go to prison, I promise you, all you would have to do is tell them _everything_"

"_Everything_" Cammie said it in a trance. What did everything mean? Every day and night her mother spent crying? Every day her mother just smoked and drank? Every hit, slap, punch and kick? Would she have to share that she killed her dad? The thoughts of sharing everything scared Cammie that was the whole reason why she stopped being popular, somehow everyone knew everything about you.

"I don't know Zach…it's a risk"

"I just want you safe, will you at least think about it?" he pleaded.

Cammie was thinking about it, she was thinking about it too much. What if everything went alright? What if her mother got all the support she needed? What if Cammie got to live with Zach? But…what if it fucked up? What if her mother was sent to prison like Zach's parents? What if everyone at school found out? And what would happen when her mom came back?

"Cammie?" Zach always got worried when Cammie went silent, he knew when she was silent she was thinking and when Cammie thought it was never good.

"Cammie?" he tried again, he nudged his shoulder against hers.

"Okay"

"What do you mean Cammie?" he asked. She'd suddenly stood up and walked to the window.

"I mean let's do it, let's call the police, let's sort my life out because I fear that I'm going to do something soon"

**Ooooh, I left you on speech! What do you think? What will happen to Cammie's mom? Now because I am a mean person and I like to keep you guys on your toes I'm actually gonna go away from Zammie and do some Nacey because I know that something big is going to happen soon, so you guys can look forward to that! **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	12. Broken: Chapter Twelve

**Hello everyone! I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter, especially when I didn't kill Cammie****, anyway I hope that you enjoy and like all the Nacey, enjoy you lovely people…**

**Nick**

Nicholas Hale felt bad. Yes, Nick actually had feelings. As he sat in his room alone he started thinking about families. It's not like Nick didn't have a family, his parents are alive but the one thing that still bothers him is…why don't they like him? What did he do that was so bad to make them not like him? The question burned at his brain, was he that bad? He was also confused, how could 16 year old Macey stay in school, have a job _and_ still look after Lily? Unable to stop himself he stood up, jumped down his stairs, mounted his motorbike and drove to Macey's house.

Macey McHenry doesn't do mornings, no she absolutely doesn't. Even Lily has learned not wake up before 9am. She would normally wake up to Lily crying or to her own internal clock but today she woke up to a loud grumble and an engine backfiring.

"Oh what the fuck" she mumbled when she dragged herself out of her bed, she checked on her baby when she walked past.

"Shh Lily, it's okay. I'll make sure the big nasty machine goes away" she whispered jokingly. The baby giggled and her blue eyes shone.

Macey opened the door, wrapped her arms around herself and walked out. She scanned around until she saw s guy on the side of her street squatting next to his motor.

She walked over to him. "Listen can you keep it down please I've got a sleeping baby"

"Alright my bad, my motors just blown"

"What do you want Nick?" he asked glaring at him.

"Why do you love Lily?" he blurted out and then blushed crimson.

"What?"

"Why do you love Lily?" he asked slower.

Macey was confused. She thought that she and Nick were over, with a capital Over, but then she remembered, it's Saturday and there's hardly anyone on the streets.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I love Lily because she is my daughter, I didn't go through all that pain for nothing"

"Then why don't they love me?" he asked, not looking her in the eye, not thinking.

"Nick? You want a drink or anything while you wait for someone to fix your bike?" she asked smiling a little. Macey led Nick inside, shut and locked her door behind her…if only she could do that with her feelings.

"Thanks" said Nick took the drink. He sighed and sat on the living room couch while Macey went to get her daughter. The infant gurgled and giggled in her mother's arms and screamed with delight when she saw Nick.

Macey felt torn. She was angry with Nick, right? I mean he made her feel small, unworthy and stupid, right? But when she saw her baby girl smile and giggle at Nick she couldn't help it, she gave Nick the baby and sat and watched them play together.

"Lily likes you" she said suddenly.

"Really?"

"Yes, always asking for 'dada'"

"And what about 'mama'?" he asked flirting a little.

"Mama's good" she smiled and took a gulp of her drink.

"Listen Macey, I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry about everything, can we start over?" he asked. He apologized, for what he wasn't sure. Was it because he just wanted to get into her pants? Or was it sincere?

"I accept. Why are you here anyway?"

He spoke quietly. "I wanted to try and figure out why my parents hate me so much"

"Aw Nick, they don't hate you. Do they abuse you?" she asked.

"No"

"Do they hurt you verbally?"

"No"

"Then they don't hate you, why don't you just try and talk to them?"

"I can't. They must have loved me once, right?"

"Yeah Nick, once" she smiled. It was a tender moment, a moment that both of them would remember.

"Nick, do you want a ride home?" she asked.

"You own a car?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Yes, now Nick I a trusting you with my baby…or maybe-"

"No! Macey, you can trust me with Lily, please" he begged.

Macey gave in. "Okay, but if anything happens I will kill you" she smiled and walked out. Nick held the baby and walked to the bedroom. He dressed the infant in a coat strapped her up in the baby seat. He looked around and spotted a bag named 'baby bag', he looked inside and saw all the basic necessities for a baby so he slung it over his shoulder and went to the front door. Macey parked in front of the house, and jumped out the car. She buckled the baby in and they drove off…they almost looked like a family. Macey and Nick both talking and laughing while Lily squealed in the background, it was beautiful.

Nick was bouncing Lily on his bed while Macey watched amazed that the so called 'bad boy' and asshole of the school could be so tender, so caring. It was almost like Lily was his own.

"Preston called, 21 times actually, he wants to see Lily"

"You mean _now_ he wants to see Lily" corrected Nick. He sat Lily on the floor –which was now surrounded by toys- and sat next to Macey on the other side.

"You know you've seen Lily more than he has, Lily never even called Preston dada, just you"

"Really? How does that make you feel?" He shuffled closer to Macey, so close that he could feel every bit of heat she was giving off.

"I-I don't know, I just-" she was stuttering but before she could properly answer Nick pressed his lips to hers. Macey was too shocked to do anything. Nick ran his hands all over her, through her hair, holding her waist and lastly under her top.

He was tugging on her bra clip, she pushed him away. "Wait Nick stop"

"What?" he asked slightly annoyed that she interrupted him.

"I don't want this Nick, I never did" she got up and picked up Lily.

"But I thought we were okay…you accepted my apology!" Nick was getting angry and you could tell. His cheeks and ears were becoming red and his breathing faster.

"Yes but at what point did I say I wanted you?! Look Nick, I like you but I'm just not ready" she lay Lily down on the bed, looked around for her bag, she remembered it was downstairs.

She headed towards the stairs with Nick following closely. "You've fucking played me, you have!"

She stopped one step to the stairs. "I have not! And don't you dare swear in front of my baby Nick! Did you hear, I said mine! Because I love her, and I will never, ever stop!"

"Why you bitch-" Nick leaned forward and unsure what he was going to do Macey stepped back…but she slipped…and fell down the stairs.

Her limp, broken body was spread across the floor.

Nick was speechless.

_I did that. I was too violent, I was too loud, I was too…Nick._

He just watched her, he didn't know whether to go to her, or call someone so he didn't, he sat on the stairs and cried.

**Whoa, who saw the ending? (If you did then I don't like you…I'm joking obviously) I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Listen, don't hate me, but I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, my cousin is coming round and I haven't seen her in months because of Uni so I won't update but I will be on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday I will update Shut-Up and Kiss Me and Friday and Saturday and Sunday, back to our usual routine! Anyway have a goode weekend guys, speak on Monday **

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	13. Broken: Chapter Thirteen

**Hi guys, what a great day I'm having…sarcasm! I've gone and messed up my ankle and it really hurts when I walk on it and I took the wrong bus home -_- isn't that just the worst! I hope you guys are having better days, I've just now realised that everyone in America are 5 hours behind, lol, but anyway there is one thing I want to clear up, Lily didn't go down and I can prove it: **_she lay Lily down on the bed, looked around for her bag, she remembered it was downstairs._** -Macey didn't go down with Lily, just to make that clear**** OMG thank-you guys loads for the 18 reviews 18! You guys are officially awesome, I really mean that! Anyway thanks for waiting and thanks for reading and reviewing, it means loads, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and TennisFreakLoveGaleAndHatesM J, yes I am continuing Out of My Mind, I'll update it Thursday**

**Nick**

Nick couldn't breathe. Nick couldn't speak. Nick couldn't do anything except sit watching, hoping and praying that Macey McHenry would stand up and curse Nick. But she didn't, Macey had been lying there for 3 minutes.

Macey's phone started to vibrate scaring Nick. He took a deep breath and went back to his room.

As soon as he answered it he screamed down the phone. "Help please!"

"What-Nick is that you?" she replied back.

"Cammie, help please!" he screamed again new tears streaming down his pale face.

"What-what's happened? If you've hurt Macey I swear I will fucking kill you!"

He hesitated. Was it really his fault? "She's fallen down the stairs!"

"Really? Oh my gosh, what hospital is she at?" she asked.

Nick was confused. "Hospital?"

"Yes Nick-wait…please don't tell me she's still as I'm presuming, at your house?"

"Would that be bad?" he asked afraid of her answer and he should be because Cameron Morgan came down on Nicholas Hale like a tonne of bricks!

"Nick you fucking idiot! Why are you so useless? Listen, you call 911 **(A/N: is that right? It's 911 in America right? It's 999 in England)** and I will meet you at hospital, okay?"

"Yes, wait NO! Come here and take Lily alright?"

"Okay…oh and Nick, you are so dead!" she slammed the phone down and the house became silent again.

Nick waited and then did what Cammie told him. He called 911 and then waited…and waited… and waited until they came. He answered the door and let them through with the gurney. They lifted Macey up and Nick could see what damage was done. Her ankle was at an odd angle, he head lolled to one side and the right side of her head was bleeding…Nicholas Hale was speechless.

While they put her in the ambulance a tall man with curly brown hair approached Nick.

"Son" he put his hand on his shoulder "we would like you to come down, you aren't in trouble but we would like to ask you how this happened and why we weren't contacted sooner"

Nick nodded. "I know sir, I am sir, I'm just waiting on a friend to collect her baby"

The man nodded. "Okay, thank you" he walked off and Nick let out a sigh of relief.

5 minutes later a black BMW pulls up and Cammie jumps out. Hair wild dressed in sweats she comes up to Nick and shoves him hard.

"What the hell! How did this happen?" she screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry" he repeats until Zach pulls her away.

"Where's Lily?" he asks after locking Cammie in his car.

"Upstairs" says Nick quietly but he can't help but ask. "Why do you both look like you've just had sex?"

Zach doesn't answer he just shoves past him, but stops at the stairs.

"I'm serious, you both look fucked up-" he stops and looks in the direction Zach is. There's a line, a splattered line of blood…Macey's blood.

Zach side steps it and jumps onto the second step, almost like her body was still there. He walks up with Nick behind him; he takes a look around Nick's room and spots Lily. He lifts her up but she cries in his arms, he starts bouncing her but she cries even more.

"Here, let me have her" Nick reaches but Zach turns away and looks around for her bag.

"It's downstairs, look just give me Lily!" says Nick louder and more confidently.

"What so you can hurt her too?" he asks.

"You don't know what happened" Nick murmurs. Zach looks at Nick, his droopy red eyes, his pale face and pain he can see. He hands Lily over.

"If you-" he started but finished when he saw the infant giggle and squirm in his arms. She was happy.

He made a motion for Nick to go first; Zach wasn't taking any chances. Zach took the bag and the baby seat and led the way to the car. Nick locked up and followed. Once Lily was sat in her seat Nick sat next to her.

"I can't believe you locked me in the car" huffed Cammie, arms crossed over her chest telling everyone in the car she was pissed.

"I'm sorry baby but I had to, the look in your eye was quite scary" said Zach. When at traffic lights he took one of her hands and lightly squeezed it. She squeezed back and smiled.

"I had to, my friends in hospital because of him" she glared at Nick through the mirror.

The atmosphere was awkward during the journey. You had Zach and Cammie who made lovey-dovey looks at each other, Lily who giggled and screamed and Nick, who sat looked at the back of Cammie's head wondering how she coped. Wondering how she could live with an abusive mother. Wondering how she could just suddenly go from popular to an outcast. Wondering what would happen if she broke. But he didn't know that she already did and that this was her getting her life back.

As soon as they were in the car park they all jumped out the car and headed towards the hospital. Gallagher Hospital was a old, crumbly but the best hospital. The nicest people worked there and they served a mean crème Brule in the canteen.

Cammie was in first, she new Gallagher like the back of her hand. She'd been there many times, broken ankle, broken wrist and of course when she was born.

"I'm here to see Macey McHenry" she said to the receptionist. She heard the door open and felt Zach and Nick come behind her.

"Hello Cammie" a woman's name tag said **(A/N: sorry if I get her name wrong, or does it not say in GG?)** Louise Dabney, she smiled and typed in the name. "Macey…McHenry, ah yes. She is in the accident and emergency, I'm sure you know where that is" Cammie smiled and led the way. Zach caught up with her and held her hand leaving Nick on their tail with Lily in the car seat.

Cammie rang the buzzer and the door opened. She repeated the same thing she said to receptionist and they lead the way.

Macey lay silently; the only noise was the beeping machine. She has a private room, white walls, nude seats and a bay window across from the bed.

"Macey" whispered Cammie.

Macey's face was cleared up, the blood was gone but she was in a neck support, she also had a wrap on her ankle. Zach came up behind Cammie and wrapped his arms behind her. Zach was sad too, Macey and him had become quite good friends, thanks to Cammie of course but that didn't matter.

"She's going to be fine Cammie" he whispered. "Nick, what the hell happened?"

Nick sat down, he was done, he was deflated, he just wanted to run. He couldn't be there with Macey; she was a constant reminder of what he had done.

He started to explain. "I came round to ask her why she loved Lily, we were talking and she drove me home. We were talking, it all happened so fast! One minute her lips on mine, next our hands were all over each other and then she stopped. I was angry okay, I asked her why, she started going on about how she didn't want this and I…I told her she played me. We were stood up by then; she was looking for Lily's bag and then remembered it was downstairs. We were still arguing, I accused her of playing me, and then she said something about loving Lily and I…I raised my voice and she sort of…she must have been scared because she stepped back and…fell down…"

Nick was crying. He never thought that he would actually say what happened, he was planning on lying, doing whatever he could to make it sound like it wasn't his fault, but now he'd actually said it, it didn't sound like it was his fault did it?

To Cammie it did, she pushed Zach away and slapped Nick, she slapped him hard. She shook her head at him and walked out with Zach right behind her calling her name. Nick wasn't shocked, he wasn't angry…he was numb. He got up and walked slowly to Macey's bed, he traced his finger across her lips, leaned down and kissed her lightly. Someone knocked the door and he knew what he had to do.

What did Nick have left? His parents hated him. His friends didn't know him. And the only person to have known the _real_ Nick was in hospital possibly because of him…but all that didn't matter now because Nick was going to prison…as soon as he says that he pushed Macey McHenry down the stairs.

**Wow! There was some Zammie and tomorrow I'll do the Nacey and then in the outcome of the chapter I'll decided whether to do the Cammie situation or not…hmm. I hope you've all enjoyed that chapter and I hope you all have a lovely evening**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx and another big thank-you to everyone that reviewed!**


	14. Broken: Chapter Fourteen

**Hello everyone, how are you all? Thanks loads of the 13 reviews, they make me so happy**** loads of people are like 'please don't kill Macey!' lol, I'm not going to kill her, there the secrets out! But she is seriously injured, I asked my mum what could happen if you fall down the stairs and she gave me a list so now I know what to do. Have you guys had any serious injuries? I luckily have broken any bones but right now I'm recovering (not very well!) from a hairline fracture in my ankle -_- I'm failing because I fell on it yesterday. Anyway enough of us bonding, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Macey**

Numb, Macey felt numb and a little confused. Hadn't she just been at Nick's house? Hadn't she just been kissing him? So many questions went around her head she started to feel exhausted. All through the day she could hear parts of what people were saying, she wasn't sure who but she had an idea.

"…oh Macey don't you worry girl, I am going to kill Nick! Do you think I should? I mean I've slapped him and ranted at him a lot, do you think I should? I mean it's just that from what he told us it's his fault right? I mean he pushed you and he…eugh! I'm sorry Macey, just please wake up…" Macey knew that was Cammie, she recognised the edge in her voice and Macey was right. Cammie was fed up, she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't just sit there (Nick) or someone who would just calm her down (Zach). She wanted to shout out loud everything she was feeling to someone who would just listen…that person was Macey.

"…I don't know what to do. Nick just sits and stares and Cammie goes crazy, I try and comfort her but I get pushed away…and there's so much we need to talk about. You know about her mom right? We were going to go to the police but then this happened…I'm not sad-no I am, doesn't matter. I just can't believe that this has happened. How could Nick? No, I don't believe he would, he may be a dick and mean but he wouldn't, I just know he wouldn't…" Zach, she could tell. When he said Cammie name it always sounded like a breath of fresh air. Zach didn't really know what to say to her, they didn't really talk. Zach was sad of course but he didn't really know what to say.

"…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry; I never meant to hurt you, never ever! I wish it was me, I wish I was the one on the bed, I'm just glad that your operation went well…I'm sorry about your leg, it's broken. But I'm going to make it right, I'm going to confess…Macey I'm going to prison…my family doesn't care and now I've lost the one person who sees the real me. I'm going to say that I pushed you down the stairs and then I'm going to prison. I love you Macey, and I love Lily, I wish things could be better…goodbye Macey" Nick got up slowly and walked towards Macey. He leaned down and lightly kissed her lips. Her eyelids fluttered and her ice blue eyes melted.

"Nick" she breathed. "Don't"

_In and out… In and out…breathe Nick. Macey…alive…Macey, breathing…_

"Macey…" he ran to her bed and put his forehead on hers. "Macey, I am so sorry, I just…" he started to cry again. His tears leaked down her pale face.

"Nick, don't" she said quietly, her throat felt itchy, she just wanted to open it up and scratch it like mad.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"It wasn't your fault, I was –I was scared and I stepped back and I-I-I fell…please Nick, I love you too"

Nick didn't know what to say. He was too surprised, Macey was awake and she loved him.

"It's too late Mace, I've told. I've got my court case in a few days, I'm sorry Macey but this is how it is"

"What! No, Nick you can't no!" she cried. Nick tried to calm her down but she pushed him away. "I'm going"

"What?"

"I'm going to court and telling the truth, you can't stop me Nick"

"You're right, I can't…but your broken leg can" Nick got up and walked to the door. He took one last look at Macey and walked away…

**I know its shorted but I don't really know how to put it any other way :/ yay, Macey's awake, told you she wasn't dead ;) I'm in a really emotional mood, I actually felt like crying because when I was walking home a very huge lorry beeped for no reason and it really scared me and then when I got home I started crying because I can't do my maths…eugh! I think that I'm having what my friend Mia said, an emotional breakdown. I may not update tomorrow but I know that when I do it'll be Zammie, okay? Talk to you amazing and lovely people later, have a goode day guys**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	15. Broken: Chapter Fifteen

**Guys I am very sorry, I have been sooooooo busy this week! I would tell you but you probably don't care and because I can't be honest to type! I just hope you've all had a goode week and we can all be happy because…IT'S FRIGGIN' FRIDAY BABY! I think I'll only be able to update once because I've got loads of homework but I will try…oh **_**and**_** I'm updating Shut-Up and Kiss Me since I couldn't yesterday and I've got a new updating schedule:**

**I now update: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday and maybe Sunday's, sorry but that's all I can do**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and forgive me**

**Cammie**

Hospitals, Cammie hates hospitals. She would love to be one of those people that say that the only time they're been to hospital was when they were born…but no, Cammie's been to Gallagher _many_ times!

"You're like a Gallagher Girl aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Cammie turns towards her boyfriend.

"This is Gallagher Hospital and everyone seems to know you" he answered.

Cammie sat up and asked "Is the supposed to be funny?"

"No Cammie"

"Good because it isn't! I was here many times for a reason" she sighed, stood up and walked to the window. It was silent until Cammie started to tell whoever was listening about all the times she came there.

"It was almost always about me getting hurt. The staff I'm sure are suspicious but they never asked, and I'm kind of glad. Then one time it wasn't me in the hospital…it was my mum" Cammie replayed the time when her mother was drink-driving and crashed into a lorry, her mother was in hospital for weeks.

"I'm sorry Cammie" Zach wrapped his hands around her waist and she leaned into him.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it. Plus, right now I'm not the only Gallagher Girl, we're here for Macey" she smiled at the nickname and snuggled further into Zach. He hugged her closer. Cammie felt safe, she felt like she was home. There was something about Zach, something she couldn't remember, something that felt familiar.

She was enjoying it, they may have been at the hospital for Macey but it felt like it was just _them_.

Untill…

"Quickly people, this is a real emergency! Quick, her heart rate is dropping!"

There were about 6 people surrounding a moving gurney. The sound echo's around the hospital possibly waking everyone up.

"Cammie" Mrs Dabney tapped Cammie on the shoulder. "It's your mother, she's here"

Cammie's face fell. "What?"

"Come with me"

Cammie and Zach followed Mrs Dabney. They walked further into the hospital, to parts that Cammie had never seen before. They waited outside a room until they were let in.

"Mom?"

Cammie's mom was lying on the bed. She had cuts and bruises all over her body.

"Mom" she repeated but again there was no answer.

Cammie's mom had tried to commit suicide. If it hadn't been for her Aunt Abby and Uncle Soloman she would have been dead.

Cammie couldn't take it, she ran out and cried.

**Guys that is all I can write, ughh! I just have 0 inspiration, I don't know guys…I love writing but I don't think I can do it anymore, or I can't do 3****rd**** person because this whole chapter was utter shit, sorry but it is. I don't know, I'll continue ONLY IF YOU GUYS WANT but it might be in 1****st**** person because I don't think I can do this, hmm anyway no updates tomorrow, got my best friend round and I don't know what I'm doing, have a great night lovelies**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review…only if you want, we all know it is shit!**

**-cammieXzachxx a.k.a estherxx**


	16. Broken: Chapter Sixteen

**Guys I am backkk! Wow, you guys must like my story, 17 reviews for the worst chapter evarrrr! Well, I love you lovely people, you've made me so happy so now I am back and I'm writing this in 1****st**** person! I hope you don't mind and I hope that you enjoy my comebackkk!**

**Zach**

"I always knew that this day would come. I thought that my mom would commit suicide earlier. As soon as my dad died and she hit me I knew that that was when she snapped. She'd always loved to drink, she used to keep it in soda bottles and disguise it. Dad hated alcohol, he was teetotal. Whenever mom drank he always made sure that she didn't drink too much and always made her stop when she'd had too much. But once, he wasn't there. He was late from work and mom became stressed and whenever she was stressed…she drank. I was seven when I saw my mom become drunk. It was late and I'd had a nightmare, I called for dad but he didn't respond. I walked down and found my mom swearing and shouting in the living room. I was scared but I walked in anyway.

She looked crazy. She _was_ crazy… she changed channels and started making sarcastic comments about the news.

_That's not nice, daddy always told me to be lucky I'm alive._ I said.

_Oh and daddy's always right is he?!_ She shouted and then laughed crazily to herself.

She was scaring me, I felt like crying. I wanted my dad. So I called his name, again and again and again until my throat felt sore. I shouted one more time but my mom pulled the front of my top and we were face to face.

I could smell the alcohol in her breath, it made me want to gag and spit. She was shouting at me, saying that I was too weak, taunting me, she made me want to cry but I couldn't. I hands were gripped around my forearms, her nails digging into my skin.

She pushed me away, and I could tell wanted to do more but she couldn't because she was suddenly being pulled away from me by my dad. He was shaking her, trying to snap her out of the daze but it didn't work. They started arguing. My mother slurred her speech while my dad tried not to get angry. He sighed in frustration and walked away. My dad picked me up and carried me to my room. He tucked me into bed and told me that everything was going to be alright but I knew that it wouldn't. The drinking continued until my dad couldn't take it and apparently neither could my mother.

Her body couldn't hold it anymore and one day at work she passed out. She spent 3 months in hospital and another 3 in rehab. My mother was an alcoholic.

She became better…kind of. And because she did my parents went on a second honeymoon. That was when I first met my Aunt Abby. I'd met Joe millions of times, he was like family but my mother and Abby hadn't spoken to each other for a while. It was a little awkward at first but I soon found myself loving it at their house. I always asked my parent when they came back if I could go there again. My dad said yes but my mother always said no. So I never saw them for years…until my dad died. It was again awkward at the funeral. My Aunt Abby said that say something but I mother said that I was too young and stupid to know anything. So later that day I went back there and I said my speech, I said what I felt. I told him everything…and now I've just told you"

I felt like that if I made a move Cammie would react and become angry again but she didn't. I didn't need to move because for once this week Cammie came to me. She took my hand and gave me a look to say '_it's alright_' and it was going to be. We still didn't know why Ms Morgan had tried to kill herself and whether Cammie was going to reveal everything or not but I know that I'm going to be with her every step of the way.

"Cammie" a woman with short black hair interrupts our moment. "Your mother would like to see you"

**Cammie**

I took short breaths causing me to have a headache.

"Me?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes" she answered.

I saw Zach tense but I told him I'd been fine and I will. I realised that I didn't really have any feeling for my mother. I used to love her but now I think I hate her. Zach my think I haven't been listening to him but I have. I didn't kill my dad, I didn't. It was just a sick twist of fate. I didn't kill him, it could have happened to anyone. I sigh before going on. Her face is horrible and I don't even feel guilty for insulting her. She's not my mother; she's just the woman who birthed me.

I didn't even wait for her to speak. "Why kill yourself when your goal was to kill me?"

"What?" he voice was groggy and I could hardly decipher what she was saying.

"You heard me. Oh and I didn't kill my dad, that was just fucked up fate and if you ever try to hurt me again it won't be you killing yourself…it will be me." I got up and walked away. I didn't need to hear any bullshit she was going to say to me.

"I love you"

"Liar" I replied.

"I do"

"Then why?" I asked.

She didn't answer and I smiled to myself. She couldn't. And all this time I thought I was fucked in the head. And all this time I thought I was broken.

**Okay I must admit, I did have a little trouble but I think it worked out well…don't you think? I hope you guys like it and I hope you guys review and give me some positive feedback…please? Pretty please**

**I have a challenge: if I get over 10 reviews I will update Broken, Shut-Up and Kiss Me **_**aaannnddd**_** The Goode Family…what do you think? Are you guys up to it?**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review please! I must admit, I'm kinda proud of this chapter**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	17. Broken: Chapter Seventeen

**Hello, wow it's been a long time! 20 reviews…20 whole reviews, wow you guys are just the best! I mean you really are, I don't get any criticism (though I am open to it), I know my spelling/grammar can be crap but you never complain or anything…you guys are OFFICIALLY AWESOME! Here, have some virtual hugs and cookies…who doesn't love cookies? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**One more question: should I continue Shut-Up and Kiss Me? Because I only got 3 reviews so I'm not sure…**

**Macey**

One, two, three…

_Oh shit!_ I don't think Macey McHenry realised that you can't walk without a broken leg. She cursed herself for being so stupid and slumped back on her bed.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in"

Cammie burst through the door as soon as she heard Macey's voice, running to the bed she flung her arms around her bed and sighed in relief.

"Macey, I'm so glad you're awake!" she cried down the teenager's ear. Hearing Cammie's voice brought tears to Macey's eyes, she silently cried until Cammie let her go.

"Thanks Cam, what are you still doing here?" she asked.

Cammie's face frowned as she told Macey everything. Macey tried to keep her poker face but after the last few weeks Macey McHenry was slowly becoming human.

"I'm so sorry Cammie" she held her friends hand and smiled sadly.

Cammie simply answered that is was over, she didn't feel anything for her mother and that she never would. Macey asked about the future, when would her mother be out, where would Cammie stay and about the future in general.

"I don't know Mace, I mean I don't want to live with my mom, and I don't care when she's coming out. The only thing I really care about it getting into college" and then there was a knock at the door. Macey said it was open and Zach came in. Cammie's face lit up instantly and she started fiddling with a strand of her hair. Zach face felt hotter with each step towards his girlfriend and Macey. He dumped a folder on the bed and stood next to Cammie.

"What the fuck is this?" demanded Macey, she lifted up the folder and dumped it down again in disgust.

Zach stepped back. "Work from school, when they found out we were seeing you they told us to give you this. it's everything you'll need for business studies" he said with a shrug. **(A/N: they would have chosen what they want to do for college now right? Sorry, I'm English which means I'll be choosing next year plus I'm in year9)**

Macey sighed deeply and opened the folder; she took out many sheets of work and then dumped them in the bin next to her bed. Cammie looked confused and Zach was shocked. He wanted to ask what the hell she was doing but thought against it when he remembered her disgusted face.

He changed the subject. "So, you'll have to practise walking with crutches won't you?"

"Yeah…wait, where are they?" she asked with a sudden glint in her eye.

"They're outside" he answered.

"Get them!" she ordered and Zach did as he was told. Macey swung her long athletic legs around until her feet were just off the floor.

"Macey what are you doing?" asked Cammie, she gave Macey a puzzled look but Macey looked passed it. When Zach came back she pointed to where she wanted them to stand. Cammie on her left and Zach on her right. They held onto her arms and gently lifted her onto the floor. Zach got the crutches and helped Macey place her hands and arms into them.

Once she was ready they let go, it aloud Macey to walk by herself. She stumbled a little at first but soon got the hang of it. Cammie handed her some clothes and she went to the bathroom to change. While away Zach used the time to pull Cammie into his arms and kiss her passionately. She moaned and sighed in his arms. With all the studying and worrying they'd hardly seen each other.

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered for the 28th time this week.

She chuckled lightly under her breath. "I know, you keep saying that. Stop, I'm fine"

"I know, but what are you going to do? Soon social services will find out, where are you going to stay?" he asked. Cammie sighed and put her head down, she'd been dreading this moment, Cammie knew what she wanted to do but was Zach willing to go along with it?

"You're right, so I was wondering if…I could live you with you? Only until I graduate…" Cammie rushed the last part and rubbed her eyes; she'd gone and blown it. She knows that Zach loves her but would he be willing to take her in? And what about his parents? Sure, she'd seen them a lot over this past month or was she kidding herself?

"Are you kidding baby, of course you can!" he pulled Cammie closer and held her tightly. "I meant what I said, I love you and I want to be with you, forever" he leaned down, his breath tickling her lips until they finally pressed together with such force, such passion…it made Macey McHenry think about the last time she'd been kissed like that.

"Sorry to break up the moment but I've got a problem and I need your help"

Cammie and Zach nodded with flushed cheeks and walked over to Macey. She sat in an armchair with a look of authority and told them what she needed to do.

"Zach I need you to stall Nick, okay? Do whatever it takes, the trial is tomorrow" she nodded and he saluted back.

"Cammie I need you to get me there. Borrow my car and help me get into the hall in time to make sure he doesn't go down" she nodded again and Cammie copied her boyfriend's gesture. Macey laughed quietly and pulled both of them into her arms. She'd never had friends like these before; well actually she'd never had friends. Macey wasn't sure if this was how you were supposed to act with friends but in her heart she felt warmth and smiled to herself.

**Don't you guys worry, Nacey is coming! The trial will probably be tomorrow or Sunday due to me having to paint a volcano me and my mum made and me having to type up a weather report…how I hate homework! Anyway, I hope they you guys have enjoyed this chapter, have a goode night guys**

**New updating schedule: **

**Monday definitely, Tuesday definitely, Wednesday it's possible (just about), Thursday not going to happen, Friday definitely, Saturday definitely, and Sunday possibly. The reasons I can't Thursday and just about on Wednesday is because I have dance until 9-9:30 and I get home really late and I'm also tired so I can't, sorry guys.**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please, it means so much when you do**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	18. Broken: Chapter Eighteen

**Thanks for the 13 reviews, you're all awesome like I said**** I would have updated yesterday but I didn't…yeah I have no excuse, oopsie! But I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review**

**Oh and I've never been in court and I would ask my mum but she isn't here (home alone, whoo!) so I'm sorry if it's wrong**

**Nick**

Nick waited outside the big heavy oak doors. His palms were sweaty, his heart rate was raising and he had a sick feeling in his gut. He went over his story in his head, making sure to add the fact that he did push Macey down the stairs despite what Zach said. He'd been shouting down his ears all day, telling him that it wasn't his fault that Nick was innocent but Zach didn't understand, he has loving parents, a beautiful girlfriend and people that care about him. Nick thought hard, he thought about everything bad he's done but surely they could forgive him.

He was pacing now, up and down the long corridor. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

"Mr Hale are you ready?" asked his lawyer. She had her long blonde hair held up in a tight bun, her face was blank and her steely eyes watched Nick.

_No,_ he wanted to scream but his mouth wasn't working. He nodded and they started walking, Nick followed behind. He kept glancing over his shoulder, he wanted something to happen, something good but there were no signs. He sighed, prayed and walked in. As soon as he steps on the whole room turns to him. He walks to the podium and takes a sip of the water they provided.

"Nicholas Hale" says the judge. Nick stands and bows his head.

"Do you still plead guilty?"

Nick hesitated, why thought? He's guilty isn't he?

Before he could answer the doors burst open and Macey McHenry limped in and shouted that Nick was not guilty.

Murmurs went through the jury. The judge banged the mallet and the room went silent. "Miss McHenry would you like to explain?" he asked ignoring Nick's protests.

"Thank-you, it started when Nick came to my house…" Macey skipped some parts, like the questions and the kiss. When Macey explained she made Nick sound innocent, more innocent than he actually is.

White explaining Nick glanced all around the room. When Macey had finished she walked towards Nick and held his hand.

"I don't want to lose you" she whispered and he pulled her close. The room slowly went silent so nick let go of her.

The judge cleared his throat. "The verdict…Nicholas Hale is free to go"

Papers shuffled, chatter went through the air but the only thing Nick could think about is Macey. What was his life now? He'd planned this all out, he planned going to prison, he planned coming out years later…he didn't plan or even think about being free, and he didn't think about Macey and Lily being by his side.

"I so sorry Macey, I'll never let you go"

"Good, because I think Lily and I are staying for a while"

**Done, sorry it's a little short**** I'm ill right now, bad cough, headache and high temperature. Oh and joys of winter :/ so remember wrap up warm and no skating on ponds ;) have a goode night you guys**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	19. Broken: Chapter Nineteen

**15 reviews…that's more like it ;) not that I get crazy over reviews or anything…*insert awkward coughing*. Anyway because I haven't done this in ages or I haven't done it at all…SHOUT-OUTS:**

**XxCandygirlxX: I'm glad that the cuteness paid for the shortness **

**BeautifulNotHot: thank-you and yes Nacey at last **

**Zach-Goode' : thank-you **

**Gallaghergirl1897: yep, you know I love Zammie but I don't know about a sequel…**

**hotter-than-hot: thank-you and knowing that you love my story makes me feel amazing**

**Uknowiloveyou: thank-you, I know, it's just bursting with cuteness, don't worry everything will be revealed**

**LoudNProud: thank-you, and yay for Nacey and thanks, I feel a lot better**

**Vampires –Bite me: aha, thanks**

** : thank-you and you get better soon too**

**xXxGGirlxXx: I'm glad too even though I knew what was going to happen**

**BellaGoode: thank-you fellow Englishman even though you're woman**

**Gg: thanks**

**Nicole9812: aww I couldn't have you doing that lol**

**Gallagher Girl13: aww thank-you that means loads, is this really your favourite? Yes, review more often, lol. Glad you like the Nacey, and I'm nothing like Ally Carter but thank-you loads, I've always wanted to be a writer**

**JessGoodeFan: thanks**

**Thank-you everyone! I have a question: should I write a sequel? And if I do, what should it be about? I mean I know I could develop Zach's past a bit more and maybe Nick's past…hmm, I could have a fanfic named Broken: what was once together, that would be one-shots about the old days. I don't know; just tell me in the review.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter…I think it's the last**

Cammie

She gripped the pen hard in her right hand not knowing how to start. It's not every day you write a letter to a dead person.

_Dear daddy Morgan,_

_I love you, that's the first thing I have to get off my chest. There has been so many changes in this last year. Where am I now? Trying my hardest to get into college with my boyfriend Zach…you remember Zach right? Brown hair, amazing green eyes, abs to die for, he's also a cutie. I don't know how all this relationship stuff started. One minute my mother is trying to kill me next I'm in love. _

_I'm kind of glad that you haven't seen me, you wouldn't be pleased. All the scars over my body, the slashing…and I bet you don't know who caused it._

_My mother. Turns out that since you died she'd been depressed, like really depressed. After she tried to kill herself I spilled everything. She's now in rehab getting better, but I don't care, once she's out I hope she never contacts me again. _

_I wasn't at the hospital purely for my mom, my friend Macey McHenry-yep the Macey McHenry- fell down the stairs. She's broken her leg so crutches are now her new best friends. Despite what people say Nicholas Hale didn't cause it. Nick was the schools 'bad boy' when in reality he's sweet. Right now I feel really sad for Nick; his parents didn't really care for him. They were always on holiday but it turns out that they're just taken their last one. They died. Nick deep down didn't want to care but I know that he's actually hurting. _

_Nick's not sure about college; he has a part time job and helps Macey out with her baby. Lily is very pretty and adorable. Fair skin, shining blue eyes and a smile that makes you feel happy. I'm really proud of them and I am definitely visiting over Christmas break._

_The last year of school has to be the toughest. I don't know how but loads of people had heard about my mother and everything that had happened. Loads of people could be nice about it but I don't need them, I have Zach, Macey and Nick. They're all I need._

_You don't know how happy I was when I found out that I was able to graduate; I would love to go to college, it would be somewhere new, somewhere where people didn't know me. A fresh start._

_I don't know what else to write…people may think that it's weird that I'm talking to a dead person but to me it makes you feel closer and I'm going to be writing to you a lot more. _

_I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Cameron, your loving daughter xxx_

Zach stepped back and allowed Cammie to have her time of grief. She leaned over the grave stone and cried. Not loud but quite little gasps, she's trying to be strong but it's not working. Zach puts an arm around Cammie and she starts to feel better already. The tears dry and her breathing becomes normal.

She smiles 'thank-you Zach'. He replies by planting a tender kiss on her lips and the they chuckle at the fact that Cammie's dad is watching them. Cammie send a kiss, leaves the letter and walks away. She would look back but Cammie knows they'll have another moment together soon.

**Hi…how sad, I can't believe that it's actually over. This is my most successful fanfic and I only have you guys to thank so…THANK-YOU****! So just review telling me what you want**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Until next time… ;)**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	20. What Happens Next?: Authors Note :)

**YO! How are you guys? WE ARE ALIVE! I knew we would be, the only way the world can end is by a natural disaster…duh! Plus, I'VE FINALLY BROKEN UP FROM SCHOOL! Whoo, even though I haven't been to school for 2 weeks, I've been really ill plus I SAW BIGBANG IN CONCERT! Sorry, here I am going on about my life, if you actually read this A/N then put 'orange cats' in your review…and I know you will review ;)**

**Okay big news, what should I do?**

**I was thinking about writing letters as Cammie to her dad, I wouldn't start a new story, I'd just add them on to Broken or I could do the stories of their past, you'd obviously have to read Broken to understand.**

**Hmm, what should I do?**

**I'm going to give you an exert of both idea's; the letters and the past and then I want you guys to go on my profile and vote for what to do…how's that? And a new story will also be an option**** but remember whatever you decide this will be my last story, GCSE's after Easter next year which means LOADS of revision and crap…I hate how education follows us ALL OUR LIFE!**

**Idea 1: dear daddy Morgan…**

_Dear daddy Morgan,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, there are so many things going on right now, but I promise to write more because…I have officially broken up for Christmas! _

_Christmas without family might seem a little strange and weird but Zach is doing everything to make me feel better. They're even letting me get the tree from Bernie, you remember him right? I will always remember that Christmas when the tree got stuck in the car, such a funny day! And then we had to chop some of the end off because the tree was too tall for the living room…I'll always remember that!_

_I know Christmas will be different but then I think of all the Christmases without you…Christmas from hell! Mom's turkey was crap, the presents…what presents?! Aunt Abby stopped coming as well so it was just me and mom, yippee! I know that this year will be great; Zach and his parents spoil me rotten! They're so nice and caring, I think of them as family. They'll never be my parents but they come real close. _

_I have one problem though…what should I get Zach? _

_What do you buy your boyfriend? What do you buy for the person you love? Perfume? Boxers? Socks? I want to get him something good, or goode? I know Zach's gotten me something amazing because he keeps going on and on about how amazed I'll be and how much I'm going to love him. Great, I hope he likes socks!_

_I'll write again soon, I promise. Zach says hi, such a weird boy!_

_I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Cameron, your loving daughter xxx_

"That desk has become your best friend. Hm, I'm almost jealous" jokes Zach. Cammie gives him a look and waves the piece of paper in front of him.

"Oh" he smiles sadly and walks over to her. He wraps his arms over her and Cammie leans into his chest. Writing to her dad always made her feel sad but also light. She misses him dearly but feels like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulder whenever she writes to him.

Although this Christmas may be better then all of the others it will never compare to the ones with her father.

**Aw, I actually liked writing that letter. On to the next option…**

**Idea 2: Broken: what was once together**

_Cammie, Zach, Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas all back in middle school. They're 15…right? It's their last day before high school which means the dance which means Zammie and a jealous Baxter ;)_

"Omg Cammie, I love your shoes" squealed Bex when she saw Cammie strut into school wearing kitten heels. Normally Rebecca Baxter would be pissed, didn't they discuss what they would wear for their last day on middle school? But they were some cool shoes!

"Thanks Bex" she said back. Cameron Morgan spun around and smiled at her friends. Cameron loved a good show, especially one about herself. "Hey Zach"

The green eyed boy froze at her sweet voice and his palms started to sweat.

"H-hey Cam" he stuttered, she smiled at his stuttering.

_Such a cutie!_ She thought as she turned back to her friends unaware of the Baxter Glare she was getting.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" a load of 'you look great' came back as everyone's eyes were on Cammie.

"Thanks guys" with a wave she started to walk to her locker. Many people in the hallway – people she knew, people who knew her – all commented on how she looked. Cameron Morgan was what they called 'popular'. She didn't know what it meant but if it had something to do with everyone looking at you then she didn't mind.

After entering her locker combination she saw someone walking towards her. she rubbed her sweaty hands on her designer jeans and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"What's up Zach?"

He smiled and nervously asked if she was going to the dance.

"Yeah, I am," she stepped forward "is there something you wanted to ask me?"

_This is the moment,_ thought Cammie. Was Zach finally going to ask her to the dance and then finally ask her out? He must know that she likes him, I mean look at all the signs she's sent. But then again, she wasn't the only girl who had sent signs. Many girls in their class liked Zach, I mean who doesn't? He's nice, kind, extremely good-looking and available. But also shy, not many people knew about Zach's past, the life he used to have. He knew all about his friends, especially Cammie since he was almost always at her house and was considered family but he for some reason couldn't tell her. Was he afraid of what she would say? How would she react? He would tell her; yeah he would…after he asks her to the dance.

"I was wondering-" he started but couldn't finish because Bex has dragged Cammie away. He sighed and shut her locker silently wishing that Rebecca Baxter would go away. When would she get over the fact that he doesn't like her? Oh well, maybe he'd get his chance tonight?

*~IT'S PARTY TIME! IT'S PARTY TIME! IT'S PARTY TIME! IT'S PARTY TIME!~*

Stunning. Those words were on the tip of Zach's tongue…but he just couldn't say it so he nodded and said 'nice'. From anyone else Cammie couldn't have cared less but coming from Zach it made her feel a little sad. She smiled and walked away. She wished she didn't though, Bex was all over Zach, asking questions, making him feel the 'expensive' fabric. Cammie tried to keep a straight face but in reality she wanted to push Bex away and kiss Zach.

"You look stunning Cammie! You wanna dance?" a curly brown haired boy with light blue eyes tapped Cammie on the shoulder. She remembered this boy; he was in some of her classes. Josh Abrams his name was. **(Hold up, that's his name right?)**

She looked back at Zach and Bex. "Thanks, and I'd love to!" Cammie took his hand and they hit the dance floor. Cammie felt her friends surround her and they all danced together. She didn't see Zach, she'd seen Bex dancing with some short boy named Dillon but where was Zach?

"Excuse me" she said to Josh over the base of the music ad headed to the doors. After searching the hallways she finally found him sitting on the bleachers staring at the field.

"Zach?" she walked up to Zach and sat beside him. In his hand is twirled a rose and silently handed it to her. Cammie gasped and commented on its beauty.

"Yes, you are"

"Yeah right, you think I look hideous" she retorted back. The wind whipped against her shoulder, she shivered. Zach took off his jacket and covered her shoulders with it, his hands caressing her arm as he let go. The fact that Zach was so close made Cammie feel tingly, if she looked beside her she either saw Zach's face or an empty bleacher.

She looked left and pressed her lips to his. Zach was shocked; he did nothing but then put his arm around her shoulder and moved her closer.

This was once both of their favourite memories but they didn't know about what would happen during and after summer. They didn't know how both their lives would change.

Zach did know that his parents would finally be found out, his sister would be taken and his brother would be dead.

Cammie didn't know that her dad would die, her mother would go crazy and she would officially become a Gallagher Girl.

They didn't realise that it would take so long for them to finally be together again but it did happen and it was amazing.

**Whoa, as if I've actually written two stories in one! Lol, I know they're short but what did you think and which did you like better? (Please say letters, please say letters…) it's up to you…or I could just chose for you, nah I joke. Which one did you like better? I hope you enjoyed both of them but which should I continue? And when I do write I probably won't do my normal 100+ words…I'll try**

**Okay I am done, you guys can have your afternoon/evening back, so again if you read all of this in BOLD put 'orange cats' into your review or you could even PM me, I don't mind but I also don't reply right away, sorry I reply really slowly…as WeirdMe and outlookforever both know *sigh***

**Anyway, nice talking to you guys, I've missed you**

**Review please, really important since you guys want more Broken and I have loads of spare time and miss writing**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes on ALL of this!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	21. Letters To A Dead Man: Merry Christmas!

**Merry belated Christmas everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you all got what you wanted ;) I told you I'd be back and POW….here I am! I asked you guys what you wanted and in the end letters won so here I am writing letters. I hope that you're all happy with the idea, some of you couldn't choose between them. This time in between Christmas and New Year I'm going to upload, I can't say when but I will definitely!**

**Anyway enough of that, onwards my trusty…erm, laptop? Just enjoy this chapter**

_Dear daddy Morgan,_

_Merry Christmas dad! I know it's late but yesterday I was swamped with so many things to do! Was Christmas at our house ever as busy as this? When I tell you all I did you're probably going to laugh because I remember that you did loads, practically all of it but I'm going to tell you anyway. _

_I helped wrap last minute presents, I decked the halls, I finally got Zach the perfect presents and I helped wash-up all of the plates…and there were loads!_

_Christmas dinner was perfect and for once I didn't need to be surrounded my family because I had all I needed. You remember Macey right? Well she, Nick and Lily came round, along with my Aunt Abby and Uncle Edward. At first it was a little awkward but soon we were all singing carols like old times…old times…I missed your perfect roast, I must admit ours was nice but I always remember having little burned bits in my plate. Mom used to get annoyed but I always found it funny, because hey, nothings perfect!_

_While everyone had settled down to watch a Christmas movie Zach led me away and gave me my presents. He brought me a Pandora bracelet with the most beautiful charms. There's a 'C' and a 'Z' and hearts and everything, it really is beautiful. He also brought me some really nice perfume and a diary. He told me that if there was ever anything I wanted to get out but I didn't want to say I could write it down, I thought it was really sweet!_

_In the end I brought him a new watch, the latest action movie and socks, yes socks but they're special socks because they're all Christmassy and cute with little penguins on. Zach says he's going to wear them all the time!_

_I didn't expect it but Macey got me something too, I was so shocked. I mean after everything that had happened, I guess Macey's just a really good friend. The present was from all of them and it was so cute when Lily kept saying Christmas over and over again, even though it sounded more like 'chismas' but still really cute!_

_I guess that's all the festivities over…until next week when we have our New Years Day party, so looking forward to that. Karen and David said that Zach and I could go to Macey's because we're not big partiers. Karen and David are really nice, I couldn't ask for better substitute parents. I feel like I can talk to them better than I can talk to any adult. Sometimes when I get home from school and Zach's at football I can just talk to Karen, she works temporarily and has a lot of time off during the festive holiday's so she's usually home when I am. Huh, look at me…calling it home. But it is, this really does feel like home. _

_I'll write again soon, maybe Boxing Day…hmm, you still haven't told me why we call it that? And I still remember you and Uncle Edward having that fake fight…_

_Zach say's hi again and Merry Christmas, I know my boyfriends weird right?_

_I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Cameron, your loving daughter xxx_

"Cam?" Macey knocks the door lightly and smiles at her friend. "Everyone's wondering where you are. Zach's being all cryptic and Karen's afraid that you're throwing up her turkey" she informs her.

Cammie smiles, she can just imagine Karen going crazy. "I'm fine Mace" she waves the letter "just writing to my dad"

"Oh, right" Macey stands and starts to head back but Cammie calls her over.

"Mace, chill I'm done, finished. Hey, how about tomorrow we have girls night?"

Macey pondered it. "Does girls involve Lily?" he asks stroking her fake moustache.

Cammie didn't really know how to respond. "Do you want it to involve Lily?"

Macey stopped stroking. "Nah, Nick can take her. Just you and me, right? Painting our nails, watching cheesy movies with take-out…all of the things I missed out on"

Cammie patted her friends shoulder. She remembered that Macey didn't have any friends… "Well tomorrow we are going to make up for lost time!" she smiled widely and hugged her best friend because they were like best friends.

"Yep, I'll see you downstairs Cam" Macey walked away leaving Cammie alone once again. Cammie thought she saw something, but let it pass but…there it was again. Cammie stood up and leaned over the desk, she opened the window and felt it…Cammie felt, snow. She gasped and looked into the sky only to see little white flakes slowly floating down. The front door opened and out stood Macey, Lily's first snow fall.

Cammie smiled and let the snow fall all over her. One tiny snowflake landed in her palm. The design was so intricate and so delicate.

_Make a wish…_

**Yeah odd and crappy ending I know but I don't know what else to put! I am so mean to myself; we've had 0 snow, like none. Not even a sprinkle, just none. I bet we'll get it in January/February because that's when winter really comes in England, am I right fellow Englishmen even though we are women? Anyway tell me if you've had snow, have you? And if you have then how bad and how high? Hmm, it's just not Christmas without snow I don't think! Anyway again, it's like 3:30 am where I am so I'm going to sleep!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, in my defence it's really late…or is that early?**

**Review please! Oh and vote on this GG awards thing by WeirdMe, you don't have to nominate Broken but I wouldn't mind ;)**

**Have a great holiday!**

**cammieXzachxx **


	22. Letters To A Dead Man: Girl's Night!

**Hello everyone, how are you all? If you're goode then goode, if not well then hopefully your week gets better! At the end of my last chapter I mentioned something about GG awards but I think I mentioned the wrong author, my bad. Anyway I'm glad you liked my last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Oh and I would have uploaded earlier but I woke up at 3pm**** but in my defence I went to bed at 5:30am!**

_Dear daddy Morgan,_

_What a night! I can't tell you everything but all I know is that I think I've finally found a best friend. You're probably wondering what happened to the Baxter girl, as you called her. Well (excuse my language) but she turned out to be a gigantic bitch who almost ruined my life._

_Macey McHenry, how can I describe her? Well I'm sure you've heard enough from all the tabloids but I'll jog your memory. Bluntly cut black hair, light blue eyes and a small stud in her nose. The pictures on the magazines don't show the real Macey McHenry, only I know the real Macey. Underneath the smiling face there's a girl who is naïve, kind and just wants to be loved. Ever since the big scandal of her being pregnant she put on straight face and became the Ice Bitch (a nickname that came up with herself). But she loves her daughter, Macey loves her more than anything and I know that she would do anything for her. Her daughter Lily is just the cutest thing; she has Macey's blue eyes and little locks of blonde hair sticking up from her hair. Oh yeah and Preston Winter's is the father, yep Preston Winters. They were always together in magazines and newspaper I guess it just happened. But Preston wasn't as god as they say he is, he screwed her around and didn't let anyone at school know about the baby, Macey wasn't having it any more so she dumped him. Now she's with Nick and I think it's the happiest she's been._

_But tonight it was just us, some pizza and loads of cheesy movies! We did the normal teenage girl things, make-overs, painting our nails and chatting…boy did we do a lot of chatting! I feel like with Macey I can talk about almost anything. She's not like Zach…she's a girl._

_Remember when I used to tell you everything? All my secrets, all my worries…every little thing. You and I were always close, never me and mum. I remember when I told you I got teased for having a boy's name and you came up with Cammie and I told the boy what my 'new' name was and he said I was cute._

_I remember so many things. Some good, some bad but they're all about you._

_I should go, it's 3am and Macey's starting to stir, but I'll talk soon I promise._

_I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Cameron, your loving daughter xxx_

"Cam? Oh shit, this is the second time I've interrupted you"

"No Mace, it's the second time you've caught me finishing my letter" Cammie smiles and snuggles back down in her sleeping bag. Cammie holds her letter like a child would hold a toy, making sure that it's going nowhere.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! You know I've just realised that fact that I am really like Bex (and I've got a 4 year old cousin named Rebecca, but I call her Bexie)! I mean we've got the same skin tone, same hair except mine in black, we are both quite violent and people know it and we know cute boys when we see them ;) lol, tell me which Gallagher Girl you're most like in your review! **

**Oh what do you think your codename would be? I mean your code name is supposed to be linked to your skills right? I bet my name would be Ninja because I'm awesome, sneaky and I have mad skills ;)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review please and answer those important questions**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Oh and add a smiley face because, well who doesn't love them!**

**Anyone from the UK? Did you watch Eastenders? Shocker right? At first I thought that when Derek died it would be like a shooting gone wrong but when it was actually Max's wife that turned up and that he died from a heart attack I was like 'dafuq?' oh and who doesn't love Joey, he is just YUMMY and…swoon-worthy ;)**

**And thanks to everyone that reviewed, it looks like none of us got snow, awrh how sad, maybe in the New Year or next Christmas**


	23. Letters To A Dead Man: The Letter

'**ello everyone, how are you all? I am very happy with your response to my question 'which Gallagher Girl are you most like?' it seems we all have a little bit of all of them! Thank-you to the amazing 14 of you that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter; I'll try and make it a bit longer ;)**

**Oh and have any of you read my one-shots? If not then you should, they're called One-Shots from The Operatives and Blackthorne Boys, the first one is called Dream Girl, I'd love it if you check it out. Thanks **

_Dear daddy Morgan,_

_Today I got a letter…from mom._

_She's been in rehab for a month now and apparently she's getting better and she wants me to visit. I don't know what to do; the last time I spoke to her I told her that I didn't love her. _

_I am confused. Did I really not love my own mother?_

_Most times when I think of her I remember all the bad times, the hitting, slapping and scratching…maybe I should remember the good times._

_Remember when we all went out on a picnic when we were in Nebraska? Mom almost never came because of her bad hay fever but in the end she agreed. We sat underneath the apple tree, our plaid blanket gently touching the grass with plates of many delicious foods on it._

_But I also remember her moaning, on and on and on. Sometimes I think why did she even come? All she did was sniff, cry and didn't even take her medication. The only thing that shut her up was Grandma Morgan's famous apple pie. The thick crumbly crust complemented the sweet apples perfectly. It melted on the tongue and slips easily down the throat._

_She smiled, an actual smile. _

_I think that was the last time I saw her smile. That was the last time that we were a proper family._

_Did you know she never even let me talk at your funeral? _

_Did you know that she still wore your socks and hoodies?_

_Did you know that she cried every single night?_

_She made your death feel like it was my fault; I was the last to see you and I saw you fall…_

_I don't know when the abusing started but I could tell that it was the only think keeping her sane._

_She liked control, didn't she? Always telling people what to do, you said that she should be a teacher, and she did, she tried to teach but ended up getting fired after showing a chair out the window in a rage._

_I think that was the night that I got my first scar._

_I'd heard about what happened and I knew that she would spend the day moping around so I made dinner. Nothing special really, canned spaghetti shapes, fries and sausages. I creeped into her room where she lay with a bottle of alcohol in her hand and put the tray at her feet._

_I ate mine in silence and alone in the kitchen. I heard movement upstairs and the familiar creek on the stairs. She was coming._

"_What's this muck?!" she screamed. She dropped the tray and food like it was nothing, the bowl cracked and the walls were splashed with tomato sauce making it look like a murder scene._

_I stuttered my words trying to explain that it was dinner but she slapped me before anything could come out. Usually she just walks away and drinks but when I got up she was still there. Suddenly she dragged my hair along with me to the living room. She sat on the sofa and told me to stand in front of her, I did._

_She started talking, I can't remember what is was about now but everything she said made tears form in my eyes and my hands tremble. But I spoke back and…_

_I was on the floor, the mirror behind me was shattered, and my arms were bleeding._

_She stalked off into her room and left me bleeding._

_Tell me dad, could I love a woman who did that?_

_Could I see that woman again?_

_I have some serious thinking to do dad, I'll write before the New Year I promise._

_I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Cameron, your loving daughter xxx_

"What are you going to do Cammie?"

"I don't know Zach. What do you think I should do?"

He walked to the bed and patted a spot next to him, Cammie got up and leaned into his body and sighed. Zach was her rock.

"What do you think of when you hear her name? Her voice? What memories do you have?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Cammie thought. "No. I don't want to see her because if I do then I might kill her"

It was decided, done. Zach didn't answer and he didn't have to. Cammie was healing and seeing her mom would only break her again…and neither of them wanted that.

**Okay, it's longer I think and I hope that you enjoy it! I will update tomorrow, I can't New Year's day because I'm having my family over like every year so until tomorrow Lovelies **

**And remember to check out and review my one-shots, please and thank-you!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please! **

**-cammieXzachxx**

**A special shout-out will go out to everyone that reviews; I've almost hit 300! Bloody hell, am I that goode?**


	24. Letters To A Dead Man: A New Year

**Hi, yeah I know I supposed to upload on New Year's Eve, I have excuses but they are lame…oh well. I woke up 3:30pm and then spent the rest of the day reading other fanfics and watching PewDiePie and Tobuscus on YouTube…yeah but here is a new chapter and I hope you like. I would have updated earlier today but I had my family over which included Rebecca, my 4 year old cousin who is quite destructive.**

**Enjoy and have a Happy New Year!**

_Dear daddy Morgan,_

_Cammie's New Year resolutions:_

_Number 1: finish school_

_Number 2: get into a good college (hopefully close to friends)_

_Number 3: be happy but not just for myself but for the people around me_

_Number 4: show my talents, I'm quite the guitarist you know_

_Number 5: show-off (Zach and Macey's favourite), no more long sleeves, leggings and dark colours, this year I'm having a Macey make-over…yippee_

_What are yours? _

_Zach asked me to do 10 but in the end after an epic tickle fight he gave up and let me do 5. I don't know what else I could write! I could be nicer and forgive who hurt me but then that would be a good excuse to see mom. I could start talking to Liz, Grant and Jonas; they were always nice and would always smile at me whenever they see me. I could smile more, maybe that way I'd seem more approachable. There are so many mistakes I've made; I don't think resolutions are going to help. It's not as simple as writing them down, I've got to remember them. Being friendlier to them guys should be easy but forgiving Bex is one thing that I can't do. I know that she's sorry but could I really be friends with a girl who has been pulling me down my whole life. I've realised that she wasn't a real friend, just someone who wanted popularity and would do anything to have it. She's the one who ripped my expensive dress, she spilt cranberry juice on my shirt and she's done other things that were 'accidents'. You're probably wondering how I could have been friends with her and I'm asking myself that too. I think it was because she was there when no-one else was. I realise now that it was only because she didn't have any other friends besides us._

_What about you dad, what are your resolutions?_

_I always used to think of the stupidest ones when I was little. How is 'wear prettier clothes' a resolution? Or 'by more toys'? You laughed obviously while mom just moaned about how stupid and idiotic I was being…did she hate me when you were alive too? That's how a lot of arguments started too right. You were defending me while I sat in the hallway listening..._

"_Rachel, she's only a child" you would say._

"_She must have the mind of a baby!" she would reply. _

_You would sigh and pinch the spine of your nose in frustration. Question: how could you marry her? _

_Was she once nice? Did she once pick you flowers and give you gifts? If so, what changed her? I'd ask her but that would mean seeing her. I've been sent another letter, does she seriously think that's it's been lost in the post. This is what is says:_

_**Dear Cammie,**_

_**I must thank-you Cammie; ever since I have been here I've been able to work out some of my problems. I was depressed Cammie and I blamed everything on you like most depressed people do. You don't know how sorry I am; I was unaware of my actions and would take them all back in a heartbeat. You don't know how much you mean to me Cammie, I love you.**_

_**How is school? I heard that you are doing well, I can't believe that soon you'll be a senior, I remember when I held you in my arms. So little, so small, so beautiful. **_

_**I know you probably don't want to see me or even speak but if you do them why not arrange an appointment? Just call the number at the bottom and we'll be able to sort something out! **_

_**This is the second letter I've written, I guess the first got lost in the post, you know with the Christmas rush. **_

_**I look forward to seeing you, I love you.**_

_**Rachel Morgan, your mother x**_

_What am I supposed to do? Zach asked me what would I do if I saw her, I told him I'd probably kill her but I'm bullshitting, I don't know what I would do! Would I cry? Would I be angry? Or would I break? Seeing the woman who made my life hell, would that make me go crazy?_

_I have to go; Macey's coming round to sort out my wardrobe. It'll help me with my people skills._

_I miss you._

_I love you,_

_Cameron, your loving daughter xxx_

"Cameron Ann Morgan get your ass off the computer seat and let's start!"

"Okay"

Cammie gets up and shuffles to the wardrobe she shares with her boyfriend Zach.

"Oh my, I have got a lot of work. First of all, how can you share a wardrobe? Nick and I have separate ones, even Lily has her own dresser!"

Cammie laughed, she could just imagine Lily's dresser full of baby clothes and shoes.

It took 2 hours but Cammie's wardrobe was finally filled with what Macey called 'friendly' clothes and 'none of that emo crap'.

"Doesn't it look way better Cam?"

Cammie took a long look at the clothes. It was like almost all her old clothes had gone, she still had some jumpers, hoodies, jeans and leggings but instead of plain black/grey tops she now had colours that complimented her skin tone and eyes beautifully, not to mention some shorts, vest tops and dresses. It was like she had been transformed. At first Cammie didn't like it but after looking at it more and imagining herself it them she warmed up to the idea. Macey hadn't completely gotten rid of Cammie's style, not everything was brightly coloured, it was like a mix of both.

"Thank-you Macey, I love it" she hugged her best friend tight until Macey had to swat her away.

"It's okay. I can't wait until the first day! Nick and I walk in and then next you us it's you and Zach…okay, can I take him shopping? He seriously isn't matching you at all!"

While Macey went on, throwing Zach's clothes around Cammie sat down and smiled at her friend. It was a new year, with new choices and Cammie was going to make sure she made the most of it.

**Okay I have a big question: what if I carried it on? Like I did Broken but when they're in their final year and Cammie's changed? What will people say? How will they react? I'd still write it on Broken but maybe call the chapters 'Broken: A New Year'. I don't know, what do you guys want? **

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	25. A New Year: First Day Back

**Hi guys, it's been a while but I'm back and it's a new year, not only for us but also for Cammie, Zach, Macey and Nick, and who knows what it'll have in store for them? (Psst, I know, hehe)**

**With Cammie's new attitude towards life and people it feels like she's getting her old life back on track, but when an old friend comes back into the picture could they ruin Cammie's last chance of normal?**

**New faces, new crushes, broken hearts and crushed dreams, it's all kicking off in Roseville!**

**(Wow that sounded just like a teaser for a new show, am I right?)**

**Cammie's POV**

_Cammie's New Year resolutions:_

_Number 1: finish school_

_Number 2: get into a good college (hopefully close to friends)_

_Number 3: be happy but not just for myself but for the people around me_

_Number 4: show my talents, I'm quite the guitarist you know_

_Number 5: show-off (Zach and Macey's favourite), no more long sleeves, leggings and dark colours, this year I'm having a Macey make-over…yippee_

Cammie scoffed; if she heard the sentence 'New Year's Resolution' again she'd have to cut her ears off! She sighed and dared to sneak a peek out of the janitor's cupboard. What was she doing in there you ask? Easy, hiding.

When Cammie, Zach, Nick and Macey all strolled into school they were met with silence. Zach knew it wasn't for him, nothing had really changed. Nick cut his eye after everyone; it's not every day the schools bad-boy/player and so-called hoe-bag get together. But mostly they were staring/glaring and even drooling after Cammie.

She ditched leggings for tight black skinny jeans. Swapped an oversized black jumper for a red polo shirt and black hoodie. And gone were her scruffy converse, she now wore red ankle suede boots.

Sure Cammie look had changed but her attitude stayed the same.

"What the fuck!" she muttered angrily before stomping away with Zach hot on her tail. Macey and Nick stayed back to enjoy the show, secretly Macey still missed her old almost celebrity life.

Cammie burst through the doors only to come face-to-face with Grant Newman. He eyed her, mouth gaping before spluttering a 'hello'. Old Cammie would scowl and shove past him but new Cammie with the help of her resolutions, smiled (yes smiled) and said 'hello' back. Now that _really_ shocked Grant. They hadn't spoken in years, 2 to be exact.

To break up the awkward silence Zach greeted his friend and they exchanged small talk while Cammie stood their trying to figure out the changes on one of her oldest friends.

"Cammie?" Zach's voice brought her back and she smiled once again…okay, that one might have been forced but they took it any way.

"Hey Grant!"

"Cammie" he gasped. "I haven't spoken nor seen you in ages, come here!" she accepted his hug making a lot of people glance at them…especially Rebecca Baxter and Tina Walters, old enemies but now new friends since her old group kicked her out after years of hatred and only Cammie keeping them all together.

"I know Grant, we should all hang out some time?" it came out more than a question but Cammie doubted Grant was even listening, nope; he was too enticed in her chest.

"When did you get so hot!" he asked licking his lips making Cammie want to laugh and scream and the same time.

_Same old Grant,_ she thought before Zach pulled her away and took her to Liz and Jonas who were obviously already in the biology classroom probably looking over past notes.

Liz noticed Cammie first. "Oh My! Cammie, is that you?" her soft brown eyes wide she examined her friend before smiling.

Not much had changed about her miniature friend. She was still petite, blonde and incredibly smart, the same goes for Liz's boyfriend Jonas, though it looks like he might have built up a little muscle.

"Hey Liz, Jonas" she hugged Liz then Jonas and then accepted another long and tighter one from her former best friend. The bell rang and Cammie and Zach shared a brief kiss before he headed to his lesson.

Cammie took the seat behind Liz and Jonas and ignored all the looks until she couldn't take it any longer.

"Take a fucking picture, it last longer" she swivelled back around and felt herself calm down when her teacher Mr Davies entered the classroom.

"Hello class and welcome back…" he said the usual welcome back speech, something about a hard year coming and yada-yada-yada but then the door burst open and a slightly sweaty boy walked in breathless clutching his stomach.

"Mr Davies" he said in-between breaths. "I'm sorry I'm late"

The teacher looked amused. "You're not late but you are new I'm guessing"

"Yes" he said back to his normal posture and with less breaks. "I'm Josh Abrams"

"Josh Abrams" he repeated tying his name and then found it name right at the top of the register. "Oh yes, welcome to Roseville High, find a seat please"

Cammie snorted at this boy. Though he was kind of cute, brown wavy hair, nice blue eyes and about 5ft 10, he scanned the room for an empty seat. The first place was right up front opposite Mr Davies desk, no wonder no-one sat there. The next was right at the back next to a boy who appeared to be sleeping but just as Josh has made his decision the boy looked straight ahead at him with penetrating eyes almost telling him to back off. The last was next to a girl who looked like she had better places to be and maybe she did. He took in her wavy (and newly dyed) honey hair, her sapphire eyes and chose that this would be girl her would sit next to. Of course he was totally oblivious to the fact that she didn't want him sitting next to her and that she liked her own company and usually used that space to elevate her legs (or broken ankles) but no, he sat there anyway and started to make a conversation.

"Hey I'm Josh-" he was about to ask who she is before she cut him off not only with her voice but her palm.

"I know, you stood in front of the whole class and announced it"

"Oh right" he chuckled under his breath and blushed. "What's your name?"

Cammie pointed to her book and continued trying to block him out and listen to the lesson. But tough luck because he had more questions.

"Hey, why does everyone keep looking at me like they want to kill me?"

This made Cammie laugh which resulted in more glaring and threatening looks.

"Because you're sitting next to me" she answered easily, almost like it was obvious.

"O-Kay" replied Josh before he too concentrated on the lesson.

* * *

The bell rings and Cammie gathers up her belongings but not before someone's hand is on her shoulder. "Wait!"

"Yes Josh" she forced a smile and remembered how much he kept annoying her in class (which happened to be a double lesson) with all the constant questions.

"I was just wondering where study hall was, could you show me?"

_Oh crap, now he's in my study group too? Give me a frickin' break!_

"Follow" she said simply and he did.

While walking there Cammie received many saying her name and waving. Some Cammie new from classes like Kim Lee and Isaac Kane but when people who she didn't, like Ben Evens, Cammie didn't even bother looking at.

"Whoa, that was kind rude"

"Yeah well so is being called a freak"

Josh stopped. "Who called you a freak? If anything you look perfectly fine to me" he smiled a smile that would make most girls swoon.

"You my friend are extremely late" she carried on without further word until they reached the room. Cammie left Josh immediately and covered Zach's eyes with her hand and asked in a deep voice "Who is it?"

Zach chuckled and fake thought about it before answering. They laughed together before he pulled on for a deep and passionate kiss. He pushed some hair from her face and whispered sweet words down her ear making Cammie shiver and chuckle.

"How was your day baby?"

Okay, that time she scoffed. "Crap. We had some new guy and he kept talking to me"

He poked her nose and said in a serious voice. "Remember your resolutions? You're going to be nice to people…is that the guy?" he pointed to a clueless Josh before calling him over to sit.

"You idiot!" she groaned before resuming that cover girl smile. "Hi again"

"Hi, I'm Josh" he shook Zach's hand from across the table.

"Hey, I'm Zach and I'm guessing you already know my girlfriend Cammie?"

He looked shocked for a moment but quickly covered it up. "Yeah, we have biology together"

_And maths…_ Cammie thought while Zach and Josh talked like old friends.

* * *

The school day finally ended, Cammie unfortunately had to sit through Maths with Josh and had to listen as he spoke about sports and other boyish crap.

"Well bye" Cammie said but Josh had stopped her again for the second time today.

"Wait, Zach said he'd talk to the coach with me, I want to try out for football"

"Look Josh you're a big boy I'm sure you can do it yourself. Plus we're very busy tonight"

"Really?" he looked doubtful. "Busy doing what?"

Cammie smirked. "Having sex" she was joking but could tell that Josh thought she was serious. He walked away speechless leaving Cammie to laugh at how a) gullible he is and b) stupid.

But thinking about it Cammie was starting to like this new boy Josh. He didn't know about her past and was someone she needed for amusement.

This year was beginning to look like a goode one…

**LOL, not if I can help it! I have a few plans and tricks up my sleeve, I'm sorry Cammie but I can't have you happy throughout the whole story!**

**Yep that was Josh but don't worry, I am a strong Zammie fan (hence my name) but I needed someone new and Josh is the perfect person. I hope that you've all had a goode day school, I start tomorrow *sigh* which means less updates but I will carry on updating. I'm currently writing 'Girls Night' for my one-shots (check those out!) and I've got this whole story planed out and I think that it's better and even more shocking than Broken! But you're going to have to wait until all that happens. Thank-you for the support, you guys are amazing and we'll talk soon…you know what I mean **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes (there shouldn't be I checked but sorry if there is)**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	26. A New Year: Familiarity

**Hey guys! I'm glad you're enjoying the story because this is where Zach's drama starts, oh yes. This time they've all got themselves in a predicament! big word right there!**

**Shout-Outs:**

**Call Moi Crazy: thank-you, and looking back it I do kind of like Josh! I hope you enjoy this update!**

**JessRobStar: thank-you, I think everyone should learn from you, one-worded reviews are perfect!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: I'm glad you found Cammie funny, I enjoyed writing the Zammie and I don't actually know if Josh is gullible but oh well, enjoy the story!**

**CameronR. Goode****: I'm glad you laughed, is this update soon enough?**

**outlookforever: aha, I thought it did! After you told me I went and changed it, I guess back then I wasn't planning on writing any more Yes resist the urge, I know you can do it; the force is strong with this one aha! You've also been an inspiration to a character that is being mentioned soon…**

**Gg: yeah I do that too especially to teachers, I hope you enjoy!**

**born athlete: hehe, I liked that line too! Aha, yeah I'm British and I know, laughing on trains is not goode!**

**Zach-Goode' : thank-you, I'm glad writing Broken, I'm having fun and people seem to like it so why not! Don't worry I get what you mean ;)**

**Uknowiloveyou: I'm glad you found it funny and maybe in this chapter there's a reason why she's so harsh, enjoy **

**XxCandyygirlxX: I know, my mum is really gullible, like shout 'BOO' and she'll jump, quite hilarious actually **

**RidingAngelxspy: I'm glad you didn't find it cliché plus Cammie's got Zach and I am a HUGE Zammie fan!**

**Oh did anyone see Ally Carter's tweet about making Cammie and Zach having a make-out scene on the beach? How she teases us! And I really hope that 'Double Crossed' comes out in the UK, if it doesn't I might cry!**

**Zach's POV**

"What did you tell him?" asked Zach for the 10th time today. Josh had been a little distant with the pair and made some new friends. Unfortunately the company he now hung with weren't the best, Dillon Bryant, Chase Lee, Jack Williams and now Josh made this little group that most people referred to as 'grease monkeys'. Slick back hair, baggy trousers, cheap leather jackets and a bad attitude, they are the wannabe bad boys that think they own the school. Though the only reason Josh hung out with them was because Dillon was his cousin, it's a shame some of his class didn't know how nice he really is, he is now forever a grease monkey.

"What?" Cammie answered innocently, a little too innocently.

"Just tell me. Please Cam, Josh hardly said anything to me, it was like you told him I had an STD…you didn't tell him that did you?"

"No." _Though that would have been hilarious!_

"Though that would have been funny" smirked Nick before laughing along with Macey and even seeing Lily giggle. It was moments like that, that made Nick realise that he made the right decision. If it wasn't for Macey he would still be in bars for attempted murder and would never see Lily again. And after discovering that his parents were dead happiness was exactly what he needed.

"What did you tell him?" Zach asked for a final time in a stern voice, he even stopped walking and crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

Cammie gave up. "I maybe, kinda told him we'd be busy having sex"

Bursts of laughter erupted from Macey and Nicks mouths while Zach stood gobsmacked and Cammie just shrugged.

"It was the best way to get rid of him"

"I don't know why you don't like him, he's actually alright"

Oh Cammie knows that Josh is alright, trust us she knows. Since he is new and in a majority of her lessons she gets the upmost pleasure of walking to and from classes with him while watching every girl smile at him and glare at her.

"I know but I don't need anyone else plus I'm sure we wouldn't want his rep to fall now do we?"

Everyone was silent, listening to the clip-clop of heels on the floor and the light wind that swirls in the air, until Nick reminds them that Josh is now a grease monkey and they all end up laughing…even Lily.

* * *

"So what does this Josh guy look like?" asked Macey while the boys played with Lily.

"Mace, I have a boyfriend and you have a boyfriend" she reminded her best friend and then resumed admiring Zach.

Macey scoffed. "So? That doesn't mean that I can't think about boys! Look, just tell me what he looks like; I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this so-called grease monkey"

Cammie thought about Josh and wondered how she could describe him without using insults or swear words so she settled for the basics. "Brown hair and blue eyes"

A straight faced and not amused Macey replied. "Wow Cam, that only singles out about 50 boys! Do you not want to describe him because you're scared you might fall for him?"

"What? No fucking way, I love Zach" she fought back making sure that Macey understood.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Hey, what's that?"

Macey pointed towards a marquee further down from the playground. They could hear faint music coming from it and the smells of candy floss and popcorn. They dragged the boys along to what looked like a mini-fairground, Macey and Nick paid for tickets while Cammie and Zach walked around sharing a box of popcorn.

"Cam, what does that banner say?"

"Err, 'all proceeds go to Tanner House', that's an orphanage I think, just down the road. Zach?"

Tanner House…why did that name sound so familiar…Zach can almost see it, feel it, it's a distance memory lodged in the back his mind. He remembers walking down it's too cheery walls, eating their could-be-edible food and sleeping in a desolate room for a week. But he wasn't alone; Tanner House was also home to someone very close to his heart…his sister Georgiana.

"Zach?" Cammie repeated and put a hand on his shoulder almost bringing him back into reality and out of the past. "You okay?"

Breathless from the discovery Zach nodded.

"I'm going to find Macey and Nick, find a bench and take a breather. You can tell me about this later, okay" knowing Zach wouldn't answer Cammie walked off into the crowd. He looked for her bobbing head but in a flash she was gone, she'd blended in with the sea of people. Almost like a chameleon.

Zach sat at a nearby bench with his head in his hands trying to slow his heart rate down and think properly.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asked. Not answer the girl sat down at the other side and easily springing up a conversation. Her voice was smooth and clear as she spoke about everything and anything, sometimes rambling on before laughing at herself.

_Something feels familiar…_

"Are you sure you're okay?" he nodded. "Well would you mind sparing a few change? A quarter will do, or even a dime if we still have those…or even foreign money, I'm sure we could exchange it or…"

To shut the girl up Zach took a few notes out of his pocket and shoved them in her small hands. She smiled and thanked him before dropping them in her bucket.

"Well bye" she took one last look at the mysterious boy before walking away until…

"Wait!"

She turned around.

Green eyes, long flowing dark brown hair, freckles across her nose and a birthmark on her bicep…

"Georgie?"

"Z-Zach?"

**And finished, no seriously it's finished. Muwahahahaha, I'm so evil! But I'm sure a lot of you probably guessed it was his sister but you'll never guess her reaction! I don't normally do cliffy's since they annoy the hell out of me but don't worry you'll be out of your misery soon…maybe tomorrow or Thursday depending on how I feel and how many reviews…I'm joking on the last one!**

**Well I had my first day back school; it was actually alright, I guess I kinda missed my friends. I was really goode today, my mummy is so proud! Yep I still call her mummy **** how English of me!**

**How was your day? Are you excited for the next chapter? Tell me in the review!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please and answer the questions, I like my readers to bond with me…hehe, I'm weird!**

**-cammieXzachxx **


	27. A New Year: Family

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and special thanks to Zach-Goode' , I will definitely be using your idea in a future chapter and everybody don't worry, in Broken its Cammie and Zach forever!**

**One last thing, for the 'old friend' should I use one of Ally Carters characters or make up my own?**

* * *

**Zach**

_"Wait!"_

_She turned around._

_Green eyes, long flowing dark brown hair, freckles across her nose and a birthmark on her bicep…_

_"Georgie?"_

_"Z-Zach?"_

They both stood facing each other, hardly breathing and in complete shock. Zach's heart was racing like he'd jump scare at a movie.

"Georgie, is it you?" he reached but she backed away before he could touch her.

"Get away from me! Is this some sick joke?! My brother's dead!" she screamed before running away. Zach immediately sprinted after her, not bothering to apologize to people he nudged past. He followed until he could go no further; his sister was now talking to a member of staff. She looked confused, innocent but most of all, scared. Georgiana looked scared…because of Zach? He turned his back on the scene and sat once more on the bench.

* * *

"Zach, is that you?!" shouted Cammie. After not finding Zach she decided to leave with Macey, Nick and Lily. Admittedly Cammie had a fun time, at first she was wary with Lily, only smiles but now she tossed her around, hugged her close and kissed her rosy cheeks. Cammie liked Lily, she liked her a lot and maybe one day she could have a child of her own.

Shoulders slumped he entered his room to find Cammie upside down reading '_Heroes of Olympus: The Demigod Files'_. She looked up instantly and waited until Zach was sat on his side of their bed and then started asking questions.

"Where the fuck were you?!" she slapped his arm. "I was so worried. Macey said you probably saw Grant and were goofing off but I know that it's something more" crossing her arms over her chest she glared at Zach.

He sighed. Zach knew Cammie would ask questions, he couldn't blame her, he was gone for quite a long time and most of it he spent walking around Roseville trying to clear his head. But how could he explain? What would he explain? It wasn't like they had a happy family reunion; his sister was scared and didn't know who the hell he was. Zach was hurt, crushed and dare I say…broken? She was the last of his siblings alive; he's already lost his brother. On the outside and especially at school nobody really knows the pain and suffering that Zach faced for a good 10 years of his life. His parents weren't exactly abusive but they did believe in a good beating if you ever disrespected them. To Catherine and Michael Goode, they had to be perfect.

Noah, Zach's older and now dead brother was the most rebellious. He would always want his own way no matter what the beating or stern talking too. Noah had a life, a girlfriend and even a child. He was no doubt the scariest, dark green eyes, forever wearing a scowl but on the inside he was the sweetest guy ever and loved his little brother and sister. He would do anything for them, anything…

Georgiana was the more co-operative, always following her parents instructions, never asking questions. Maybe that was why she was their favourite? But sometimes when she would stuff up it would be her that would get the hardest hit or shouting at, she was supposed to stay perfect and not mess up, that's how her parents worked…

And Zach…he was just confused. A smart and inquisitive boy who always wondered why his life was the way it was. At school he stuck his head down and did his work…until a certain blonde girl came into school. Unable to get rid of the feeling he spent most of his time watching her that ended up with failed tests and hard beatings. He asked his brother for advice, how was he able to manage having a girlfriend and a child. He couldn't, that's why…

The same blonde glaring at him and Zach knew he should explain, Cammie always won their glaring arguments, he was easily distracted by her beauty.

"Fine" he said unaware that he didn't have an excuse in his head. "I-I guess I just got lost in the crowd"

She eyed him suspiciously, bringing her face close to his, her usual way of seeing if Zach was lying. When he was he would stifle a laugh but when he wasn't he would be straight faced. She sighed. "Even though that is the shitest excuse ever I'm going to believe it…for now and because I love you" she smiled quickly and turned away from him.

He sighed in relief and went to hug her but she pushed him away and reminded him that he wasn't fully forgiven. Cammie stood up to walk away unaware that Zach was right behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and over his shoulders and started spinning her around. She screamed and squealed in ecstasy until the door burst open and Karen-Zach's foster mom-came in equipped with a carving knife.

"What's happening? Are you alright? Where's Cammie?" she spluttered. Zach put Cammie down and rubbed his moms back telling her that they're alright. She put a hand on her heart and told them not to scare her again. As soon as her panic was over she smiled nicely and told them it was time for dinner. They waited 10 seconds and when they could no longer hear her footsteps they laughed a little until sharing a kiss. Looks like someone's forgiven.

* * *

After a dinner of chicken and bacon quiche followed by homemade vanilla cheesecake instead of going their separate ways-Karen reading in the conservatory, David working on Zach's car that Zach doesn't know about and finally Zach and Cammie doing whatever they wanted in their room-Karen decided that it would be nice for them to do something nice as a family.

Karen loves families; she loved all 3 of her sisters and both of her brothers. Coming from a big family she'd always wanted to have children but after an accident she was no longer able to have children. After marring David they decided that the next best way (for them) was adoption. It took some time but they'd finally gotten to know Zach and everything was perfect since then. She loved Cammie as well; from looking after Zach she knew how to handle Cammie. In the beginning she was wary but now the two of them have a strong relationship. Family was everything…

But for one person in the room, after seeing who he saw today that's exactly what he wanted…family.

And now that is Zach's task, he's going to do whatever it takes to make sure that he gets his sister back and make-up for when he let get taken away. Because he'll never forgive himself for that, never.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that, in the next I think we'll have some Nacey since I've got some drama coming their way! I hope that his sister's reaction was believable; I think it is but what do you? Oh and should I make my own character, I think I will but I'm still undecided and if I do, I need a name! I would say which gender but that might reveal something's so just give me a boy and girls name please.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please and answer the questions and give me names! Sorry it's a lot but it's important!**

**-so far having a crappy day, cammieXzachxx, I hope yours was better! :)**


	28. A New Year: Home Truths

**Hi guys well as you can see I deleted that last chapter, I don't know why but I just cba to write Nacey drama so I'm sticking to Cammie and Zach's since I have it all planned out and their plot works better. I am sorry but don't worry there will still be Nacey moments I promise.**

* * *

**Zach**

Zach already knew the basics: his sister is still alive, she lives at Tanner House and…she thinks he's dead. For Zach to know why his sister thought that it meant that he's going to have to see someone from his past, someone he never wanted to see again.

His therapist Dr Dabney.

"Hello Zachary, nice to see you again. How are you?"

"Okay let's cut the crap" he said harshly in a voice that sounded alien not only to Zach but also Dr Dabney.

She gasped. "Zachary, what have I told you about your language…I thought only Noah was rude!" she added quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me Georgie was in Roseville?"

Dr Dabney curled her strawberry blonde locks around on finger and opened up a file contain all of their details. Zach tried to take a peek but she changed position so all she could see was the 'family' photo on the cover.

"Zachary you know more than anyone why you aren't allowed to see Georgiana, it will spring up bad memories" she sighed and shot Zach a sad smile like she really knew how he felt…but she didn't.

Her phone rang, she was startled at the noise but answered. While she chatted away Zach slowly inched to the table where the folder sat. He needed it, all his answers were right there. Why did she think he was dead? What did they do with Noah's body? Where are his parents?

She laughed and Zach lunged, he grabbed the folder and sprinted out her office and out the building. Now wishing he had his car he sped down the street, past the café, shops and pharmacy until he was in the park. Still hearing her the _clip-clop _ of her heels he went deeper into the forest part until he could hear them no more. Tired and out of breath he slid down a tree and listened to the eerie silence.

He opened the folder.

**Noah: St. Matthews cemetery, Roseville** – died aged 16, suicide

**Zachary: lives with Karen and David Thompson, 118 Eden roads, Roseville – adopted (now aged 16)**

**Georgiana: Tanner House, Tanner Lane, Roseville – Children's Home (now aged 13)**

**Their parents sentence is 10 years, their final year is up soon and they are now allowed to send letters to their children. Georgiana has received some since she was too little to understand any of what was happening but Zach has not received any. It has been my request that they don't send anymore, Zachary is happy, I don't want them ruining that.**

**Dr Dabney**

What would you feel? What would you be thinking? How would you react? Would you go crazy…or demand to know more…or would you do nothing because your body and mind were so in shock you could hardly feel anything. Because that's how Zach felt.

Everything sounded 10 times louder, the snap of twigs, the screech of birds, even the laughter of children in the distance…wait, children?

Slowly and carefully Zach stood. He walked to the edge of the forest and looked through. Children, so many children running around and having fun. And then there was that feeling again, that something familiar.

He spun around quickly and there she was, hair braided down her back, dressed in jeans, a jumper and willies, there was Zach's sister holding the folder.

"You have some explaining to do"

* * *

Lies, everything they told her had been lies. Zach wanted to strangle them, and possibly kill them. He hated them, his parents.

"Why would they lie?"asked Georgiana through tears. She and Zach sat underneath the tree with the folder in between them. Although Zach just wanted to wrap his arms around his sister and hug her until she stops he knows he must be careful. He didn't want to scare her like last time.

"Because they hated us. We were just their little experiment, they didn't love us. You were their favourite though, I can second and Noah…" Zach sighed at his brother's name. His brother Noah. They were so close and practically twins. Noah was Zach's role model.

"I'm still not getting any of this, but I want to. I've got a brother" she whispered with new happy tears. Covering her face with her hands she smiled.

"And I have my sister back" sort of but it's better than nothing right?

"I want to see you more, talk to you. I mean, I'm still not sure about everything but the folder adds up and from looking at the picture I kind of remember you"

"Okay…let's me here? 4pm tomorrow sound okay?"

"Perfect" she smiled and ran off into the park leaving Zach smiling wider than he ever has before.

* * *

**Eh, I didn't really like this but what did you think? Oh and if you didn't like I'd prefer you didn't say I am quite sensitive, or could I have some helpful criticism please, I am open to it. **

**Might not update again this week, just not feeling it for some reason. I'm not going to stop writing, it's a shame really, I was really, really, really enjoying this.**

***sighs* bye**


	29. A New Year: Hidden In The Bushes

**IT'S SNOWING! Sorry but I am sooooo happy! In England it is snowing its hot-cross buns off! Sorry again, I just had to use that English stereotype…I hate hot-cross buns! Anyway this is important, I changed the last chapter and I've put why the top so please go back and read that, seriously if you don't then nothing will make sense. I'm super sorry but I don't think I could have done that to Macey and Nick plus I want to start on the DRAMA because I've got Cammie's all planned out and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Hmm, I'm thinking of having a beta but I'm not sure. I mean I write when I get home from school 4 but (if you're American) that would 11am, not saying that no one can beta me if they want but I dunno yet, I'm still thinking…**

**I hope you enjoy and remember RE-READ THE LAST CHAPTER, IT'S ALL CHANGED!**

* * *

Cammie:

While Zach was out playing happy families (without Cammie knowing) she was stuck…in detention…with Josh. The desk practically bursting on fire wasn't their fault, someone just happened to knock the canned gass over and it just to roll over knocking down the Bunsen burner turning their desk into a camp fire.

They had tried and tried again to convince Mr Smith that it wasn't their fault, usually it would have working. Mr Smith was middle aged, bolding, quirky and quite a fun teacher but like everyone he had a mean streak. And especially messing around with chemicals pissed him off.

"Mr Smith it's 4pm, can we go?" she sulked but regained her usual position when he said that they were allowed to leave. Cammie put her bag over her shoulder and on the way out she smacked the back of Josh's head waking him up.

Laughing her head off she went through the school doors only to hear Josh's voice telling her to wait. Normally she would smirk and walk away but over this past week they'd actually…gotten along! Cammie was sure that it had nothing to do with Zach's sudden disappearances; maybe she even liked spending time with Josh, though she was keeping an eye on him when Macey told her that he had a thing for her.

"You walk fast!" he spluttered after sprinting toward her.

She looked down at her legs and shrugged. "I guess I have longer legs"

"Yeah" Josh looked at them too. "Longer legs." His gaze made Cammie feel insecure, today she wore leather leggings that showed off how long and slender they were. Cammie didn't mind Zach looking; I mean they've been living together for so long getting changed together had become nothing. But when Josh looked she felt like shrivelling back into her shell again. That was something Cammie did not want to do. So far she'd been doing well, her grades are back up, her old friends had come back, she'd stated guitar lessons, and she was happy. Her friends made her happy. Her new family made her happy. Zach made her ecstatic…

"Let's go" she proposed quickly and started strolling down the road looking anywhere except Josh's direction.

_What was that?_ She heard a rustle in a nearby bush. Normally that be okay except today it wasn't windy and their wasn't a cloud in sight. Looking deeper and closer in Cammie saw something, a face perhaps? Before her answer was confirmed whatever it was bolted out the bush and into the far distance eventually crowding itself with greenery as a chameleon would when hiding.

_Who was that?_

"Cam?" he shook her slightly. "Cammie are you alright?"

Blinking and rubbing her eye she smiled slightly and answered "yes". During the last 7 minutes of their walk Cammie did anything to get what happened out of her mind, she even laughed at one of Josh's bad jokes (trust me, his jokes are wack!).

"Listen Cammie, I'm sorry about the detention" he says rubbing the back of his neck. A sign of aggravation? Was he hiding something?

"It wasn't your fault. I swear someone knocked it over, I just know it!" and she did, Cammie had a lot of haters in her chemistry class. Tina Walter and Dee-Dee James to be exact, Rebecca Baxter's new followers.

"I know but…would you kill me if I told you who did it?"

"No…I would kill them" Cammie replied chuckling at little while Josh still hung his head. Obviously this was not a humorous time.

"Cammie please, I want to tell you because you have a right to know but please Cammie, they're my friend too"

She sighed deeply and made a sort of growling noise from the back of her throat showing how annoyed and pissed off she was becoming. "Alright man! Just tell me who it freakin' was!"

"Dee-Dee"

He thought Cammie's reaction would be different. He thought she would pound him with questions, homing in on him until she got the answer (he'd seen her do that to Zach before). He thought she would torture him with her beauty and glare at him with those sea green eyes. He didn't expect her to laugh airily and mutter to herself.

To be honest, Josh was disappointed.

"What that face for?" she asked.

Josh fixed his face and smiled. "Nothing, I just thought you'd lash out"

"Nah, I knew it was that bitch" Cammie answered waving it away like things like this happened all the time.

Josh took the plunge. He stepped forward –Cammie being completely still- and moved some hair from her face. While there he whispered "Dee-Dee's got nothing on you"

Cammie wasn't sure what was going to happen, she knew she would never kiss Josh and that if he even tried she would knee him in the balls but from the view of the person opening the front door their position did look a little…romantic?

"What is going on?" said Zach with gritted teeth.

"Nothing" she flashes a smile and walks in "Bye Josh" she calls over her shoulder.

"Cammie don't just walk away like that!" he cried stomping up the stairs to see Cammie stripping of her jumper and getting comfortable on their bed.

"Like you have the right to lecture me! I mean I haven't seen you all day and I don't get any kiss or hug, just nothing!" she shouted back.

"Looks like you were getting that from Josh!"

She sighed and almost laughed at how stupid and ridiculous Zach was being. "As if, I had hair in my face, no biggie. Plus if he ever tried to put his lips anywhere near me I would knee his balls…trust me I would." Oh but Zach already knew and he tried to suppress laughing after remember a weekend when Grant tried to get handsy with her and she kneed him.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"You don't like him?"

"I like him a lot better than I like you!" she spat.

"Please Cammie. You don't have any feelings though?"

_She pondered it. Did she have feelings?_

_Josh: cute, wavy light brown hair, nice blue eyes, slight muscle, kind of annoying, too nice, flattering, makes me laugh (even if his jokes are shit), gullible…_

_Zach: gorgeous, chocolate brown perfectly messed up hair, emerald green eyes, 6 pack, annoying as hell, good in bed, makes my heart flutter, my first boyfriend, my first love…_

"Well I've thought everything through, tallied it all up and it seems that it's you. So the answer to that question is no, I don't have feelings for Josh. He's only a friend"

He sighed deeply, a weight has been lifter off on his broad shoulders. "I love you"

"Where have you been?" was Cammie's answer.

_Come on Zach, why not tell her? Cammie's family now…_

…_Yes but how would she feel? None of her family want her, not even her aunt…_

_She's your girlfriend; she loves you and would understand…_

…_Oh yeah? Then why was she just making lovey-dovey faces with…Jimmy?_

_You left her…_

…_Georgie's family!_

_Yeah? And what is Cammie?_

Zach was conflicted. What was Cammie to him? Yes he loved her loads, but the word girlfriend didn't see (at the moment) as important as sister. Would Cammie even understand? Would she understand why he had to do this, why he had to see her? Cammie had tried to find answers which broke her, but Zach wasn't broken.

While thinking everything through Cammie stood up and walked to the window needing fresh air after what had just happened.

_Happy New Year my ass!_

Looking through she saw the familiar rustle of the bush, the familiar looking face that stared right back at her. She shrieked her fell back against the bed panting hard until her head hurt.

"Cammie? What's wrong, baby are you hurt?" Zach squatted down and wrapped his arms around her. Wordlessly Cammie pointed to the window. Nodding Zach stood up and shuffled towards it. He brought the blinds back carefully and looked around with beady eyes. He couldn't see anything. Like last time, the figure has gone.

Not admitting to seeing nothing he wrapped his arms around her again and layed her down. He went around the other side, an arm around her middle and spoke sweet and calming words into her ear. Cammie snuggled into Zach making him feel warm and loved.

Cammie loves Zach. Zach loves Cammie…maybe he should tell her before it's too late. Next time he might not have a distraction.

* * *

**I've got to admit, I'm quite proud of myself. I actually like this chapter! I've been really tired and on a writing down but I've thought of an amazing story (not fanfic something I'm writing as myself) and I'm liking it and whenever I'm writing normally I seem to be writing on Fanfiction as well! I hope that you like this chapter, give me advice/criticism, no flames though. If you didn't enjoy it then please don't tell me, I'd rather be oblivious.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**-oh did anyone else in the UK or wherever else it snowed have a day off school? Because I did! So glad, extra weekend time aaanndd I didn't have dance either! **


	30. A New Year: My Dear Cousin

**Hey, hey, hey! I told you I would update soon! Okay since I've only done these 4 times… SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Call Moi Crazy: Zach will tell her when he gets the right moment **

**Vampire's –Bite me: hello fellow B'Ham gal! Lool, I haven't had a day of school since the snow even though my school is open today they announced it too late and my mum had already left. Thank you **

**Zach-Goode' : that's okay, yey another UK buddy! **

**XxCandyygirlxX: oh how dare you! Nah, I joke. Btw love the story about your school, I was actually going to PM you about it but you beat me too it **

**laugh love life: whoo UK! Aww thank-you **

**Gallagher24: thank-you, and thanks to the snow!**

**Uknowiloveyou: na, na, na, na, na! That is mean! Luckily my school is shit and they don't really notify us about stuff! The person will be revealed soon and I would tell you but it would give too much away ;)**

**Loveydovey3000: you'll have to read and see **

**Gg: hmm, nope! Glad you love it **

**RidingAngelxspy: whoo UK! I'm glad you liked the chapter change. Yeah I have something that will go on between them two but I promise it's not love, no Jammie! I'm glad it's interesting, and it's not cliché and we have snow and this is the next chapter.**

**You're friend – who needs a new name- cammieXzachxx**

**xXxGGirlxXx: I know, some things might be revealed today ;)**

**Bookworm121197: thank-you! Serious, I thought that Scotland got snow because they were higher than us? I dunno **

**princess sarah: thank-you **

**outlookforever: yep, no school since the snow arrived! Whoa, I can see why I would not be accepted into your school, I'm a lazy shit. Aha, I like the questions; I read them in my head with the deep male voice. **

**Answers: Cammie's not sure whether she has feelings (probably not since I'm Zammie4lyf!). Zach will come out (I'm not sure when). The figure will be revealed (soon). And lastly, maybe soon if you go to a doctor ;) Lool :P**

**Gifted Shadows: cool name btw ;) I'm glad you've chosen mine to be the first, I'm honoured! Hmm, you'll have to see who it is (good guess, like REALLY goode *winkwink* shhh) . I would answer the other questions but I already did when I PM'ed you. Enjoy **

** : Ah-thankyou! I hope you enjoy this update **

**Wow, you guys don't know how much I've just written. I'm tired and I haven't written any of the story! But don't stop, I love reading your reviews!**

**Okay, enough of us bonding, enjoy…**

* * *

**Cammie  
**

"So I hear someone's brought that house two blocks away" said Zach trying to start a conversation with Cammie. It was failing miserably.

"Cool" she replied keeping her eyes on the road. Cammie was still a little hurt from their last discussion. Even though over the weekend they'd gotten along, acted like nothing, they even went to the cinema to watch that new horror film Smiley. But it still stuck with Cammie, the fact that maybe Zach didn't trust her.

"Oh, come on Cammie. I've said I was sorry, how many more times do I have to say it?" and it's true, every moment she was silent Zach was apologize until she spoke. The last time Cammie thought for too long, she pondered suicide.

Cammie sighed and stopped the car when they'd found a parking spot. "Zach, it's not about that. You're hiding something from me and I want to know. Why can't you trust me?"

"I can baby, I'll tell you tonight?" he tried and Cammie nodded getting out the car leaving Zach feeling crushed.

Someone knocked on the window, Zach clicked and the windows came down automatically.

"What's up Zachy boy!" smiled Grant. "Why's Cammie so pissed at you?"

"It's nothing" he leaned over and took the key from the ignition. The engine died and Zach got out and walked with his bestfriend to their first lesson.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" asked Macey, she twirled in her new heels courtesy of Nick after he got drunk last night and left her stranded with Lily with no money. Let's just say that Nick had to do _a lot_ to get Macey happy again, but it also showed just how much he loves her.

"They're beautiful"

"I know right. So where's lover boy?" she asked, leaning against the locker next to Cammie's.

"I dunno, I walked off" she replied, shoving things into her locker violently. Not only was she pissed at Zach, she also had a feeling that someone was watching her.

"Has he told you yet?

"Nope, but apparently he's telling me tonight" Cammie answered with a forced smile.

"Oooh, it's decision time" smiled Macey; oh how she loved drama but Cammie was confused.

"Mace what are you-" but she stopped when someone caught her eye. Macey called her name and shook her shoulder but nothing could stop Cammie from staring at this person.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Cammie Morgan. Miss me dear cousin?"

The girl had cropped strawberry blonde hair, blue/green eyes that were blocked by glasses and a smug grin on her face. Was that Cammie's stalker?

"Olivia?" Cammie stood wide eyed at her cousin. It had been years. "Looks like somebody finally grew up" she continued with confidence.

The girl's smug expression turned into a scowl. "Ha-ha"

"Who the fuck is this!" shouted Macey after a few moments of the two teens glaring at each other.

"Oh sorry" replied Cammie sarcastically. "This is my wittle-cousin Olivia Townsend"

Her cousin narrowed her eyes before storming off to the office leaving Cammie smirking. For once Cammie had the upper hand.

"Cousin? I didn't know you had a cousin"

"Yep. Her mother Abigail Townsend is my aunt…they must have been the people who brought that house" she explained before slamming the locker shut.

Cammie hates Olivia.

The bell rings signalling first period, on her way to Maths Cammie is spotted by Zach.

"Cam, I promise I'll tell you tonight" he planted a tender kiss on her lips.

Cammie smiled. "Thanks Zach, but tonight I'm busy" she kissed him back and resumed her walk with Josh leaving Zach wishing that there were no distractions.

* * *

After a long day of school Cammie walked up the driveway and hesitated before knocking on the wooden door.

"Cammie! It has been too long!" her aunt Abby beamed when she saw her nieces face and let her in immediately. Abby informed Cammie on everything. The letters she'd got from her sister, the fact that Edward needed a new job and that Olivia got kicked out of her old school.

"How have you been? I must say Cammie; you get even more beautiful as you grow"

Cammie smiled back at her favourite (and only) aunt before spilling almost everything. She left out a few things, seeing Olivia at school, being stalked, t cutting, and the thought of taking her life.

"You guys sound cute! So kiddo, you staying for dinner?"

Dinner, in the same house as her bitchy cousin? "Sure, why not" she smiled back sweetly.

Needless to say dinner was very eventful.

"So _Cammie_, I hear you have a boyfriend?" her cousin spat.

"Yeah I do, and I live with him" her cousin glared and Cammie carried on eating.

Abby and Edward tried to fill the awkward silence by asking Cammie about her life but the more and more she spilled the angrier Olivia became.

"Hey, mom, dad. I'm sure Cammie should be going now, isn't your boyfriend worried about you?" she asked reminding Cammie that Zach would have probably texted her about 15 times and rang her 30. In fact she even checked her phone and couldn't help but gloat about how much he loves her.

"By aunt Abby, see ya Eddy!" she hugged them both and turned towards her favourite cousin.

"Oh Cammie, it has been lovely seeing you again. I just can't wait, us being in the same school will be…perfect"

Cammie chuckled. "Oh Olivia…you have no fucking idea" she smirked like Zach, held her head high and laughed when the 16 year old slammed the door.

Walking down the lonely streets of Roseville Cammie started to get that feeling again. This morning she discovered that it was her cousin who was staring but from the lack of twig in her hair and mud on her pleated skirt, there is no way that Olivia is the stalker. Plus Cammie and Olivia didn't play like that, oh no. They played much dirtier.

But then who was this person. Who else did Cammie know that had long brown hair much like her own, a small frame probably from fatigue and could possibly creep her out.

It could be Rebecca Baxter?...no way in hell would Rebecca mess up her perfect clothes just for revenge?

Tina Walters?...no way, she preferred gossip, and with all the in-your-face clothing she would have stuck out immediately.

But what about Dee-Dee?...nope, with all that pink you can spot that bitch from a mile away.

People in her class racked her brain; Cammie went through every brown haired person, every skinny person, every person who hated her until she found herself wondering if it wasn't a prank. If it was serious.

Suddenly the bush moved and Cammie stood still.

"Hello?" she called out. A foot emerged from the bush, a foot a little too small to be from her stalker. Out came a little girl.

"Hi, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

Cammie sighed with relief, she wasn't about to be murdered or scared. "That's okay. Are you lost, do you need help?"

The little girl smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes please, you see I have directions but I left them in my jeans and then my jeans were put in the wash and…" she started rambling on. The little girl reminded Cammie of herself when she was young.

"So in a nut shell your directions got washed?" she asked chuckling a little at the girls blush.

Cammie held her palm out and the girl gave them to her. Just like she'd said they were hard to make out but Cammie figured them out…and she was confused.

"Are you sure this is where you're supposed to be going?"

"Yes, well he did say not to come on a weekday but I really wanna see him" she answered beaming.

"Who do you want to see?" asked Cammie even though she had put some things together in her head.

"Zach my brother"

* * *

**So, did you like? What do you think of Olivia Cammie's horrible cousin; later in I'll explain why they don't like each other. The mystery of who is stalking Cammie is still unanswered…but not for long. Keep making guesses though, I like to hear your ideas!**

**Hmm I'll probably update Friday…I know but I'm sorry. Wednesday I'm going to school for the first time *sob*, I guess I could update I dunno. Can't Thursday, ballet and Pointe work, whoo my feet. So Friday is the most likely but it depends…reviews help **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx (I'm thinking of a new name…)**

**- ooh and if you haven't check out Cupid's Broken Arrow my one-shot! It's a standalone and with my other one-shots!**

**- those times when you use snow to write profanities on your wall :D (and then have to cover them up because you remember that you're mum might see them :|**


	31. A New Year: Revealed

**Yo, it's been a while *sigh* I've had major writers block! It's like I know what I want to happen but I can't form the words, I thought of this chapter sooo much I gave myself a headache…you see how much you guys mean to me?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"It's okay, I forgive you" said Cammie. They were back to back tucked up underneath the covers. Hardly any words were spoken between them when Georgiana was there, Cammie stayed downstairs the whole time while they occupied his room. Cammie tried to be friendly, answer questions but they all knew how awkward things were really. Georgiana blamed herself, but Cammie disagreed and blamed Zach instead…he said nothing. She couldn't help but tear up a little when the Tanner House mini-bus drive up to their house and Zach and his sister had to part. She could see how much they cared for each other.

"I really am sorry" he replied. If only he'd told her sooner, would everything be different? He was afraid that he would have to chose, but there's no need. Cammie and Georgie warmed up to each other instantly plus, Cammie is a subject that Zach talks about frequently. Zach thought that Cammie didn't have any family left and that maybe seeing him with his sister would make her feel…what? Jealous? Sad? Forgotten? It doesn't matter now because they're both over it.

This has to be the first night they've spent alone. Yes in the same room and bed but without each other's warmth. Cammie feels betrayed, she's trusted Zach with so much and he can't trust her with one little thing. Zach feels like he's losing everything, sure finding his sister was great –scratch that, amazing! But has he lost Cammie in the process?

He remembered everything she shouted at him and how hurt she looked. "Why can't you trust me?! I've told you everything Zach; I thought we understood each other!"

He tried to apologise, saying that he made a mistake but Cammie was already gone. She'd walked outside and sat on the step breathing in the cold air and wishing she brought a jacket. A part of her –a very small part- thought that Zach was only being nice, he didn't want to make her feel left out but that part was dominated with paranoia. The fact that he'd actually spoken about her and she didn't know made her feel agitated.

Zach rolled over and gentle placed his hand on Cammie's thigh. She flinched before holding his hand and moving backwards so his chest was against her back… I guess they were together after all.

* * *

School was a blur of mixed conversations, dim colours and bitch fights. Cammie had a variety of classes with Josh which pissed Zach off.

"Hey Cammie" Josh was a little shy after the awkward 'taking the plunge' moment and knew that he would never be able to live it down.

"Hey" she replied dully. They were both waiting outside the English classroom for their mates. Cammie was waiting for Grant and Zach, who allegedly started an argument with Dillon, the guy Josh was waiting for.

"Listen I-" began Josh but he was cut off by an airy voice and a herd of heeled shoes.

"Hey Joshy!" a pink puff ball aka Dee-Dee marched down the hall with her posse of skanks, no sorry I mean friends. Rebecca Baxter was on her right, with Courtney Bauer next to her and then a new face at the end.

"Hey Cousin" Olivia winked at Cammie before rolling her eyes.

"Nice feet" smirked Cammie looking down at Olivia's pair of tight designer shoes that were cutting of the circulation in her feet. Olivia merely scowled.

"So Josh, what are you doing?" asked Dee-Dee leaning against a locker pursing her lips and sticking out her chest.

"Err, we're just waiting for our friends" he answered taking a quick glance at Cammie who stood trying to suppress laughter. She shook her head wondering how on earth she was once one of these girls!

"Oh but you see Josh, I was only interested in why you're here" she winks and Josh blushes. Cammie rolls her eyes, a sign of annoyance perhaps?

The door bursts open and a very angry looking Greek God walks out with Zach strolling behind him. He spots Cammie and smiles, but doesn't hesitate to give Rebecca a glare.

Josh greets Dillon, gives Cammie a wave and they walk off quickly being followed by the girls…except for Olivia who decides to stay back and have a little chat with her favourite cousin.

"I've been speaking to someone recently" she said inspecting her nails.

Cammie yawns. "I don't give a shit"

Olivia scoffs and circles Cammie like prey with her eyes narrowed. "No Cameron, I think you will once you find out who it is. How about I give you some clues…they like me better, they cared for me better and they once beat you to a bloody pulp. Now do you give a shit? Oh and if you don't feel like reliving painful memories I'd hurry along home because they're coming, they're coming for you Cammie…" with one last smirk she spat at Cammie's boots and walked off.

* * *

A few minutes later Cammie walked out of the girl's bathroom feeling fresher than she did 10 minutes ago. After hearing everything that Olivia had said Cammie wearily looked out of the schools door before walking out. Instead of taking the obvious and easy way out of school (by the parking lot) she decided to take the back escape, which meant passing the football field.

"Cammie!" shouted someone from the bleachers. Cammie looked up and saw Zach running towards her.

"Hey Zach"

"Hi" he smiled. "Do you want to stay and wait for Grant, for missing practise he has to run laps. It could be fun"

Cammie sighed. She wanted to stay, seriously she did. Her and Zach were better, they weren't exactly how they used to be but they were I'd say 60% there. And watching Grant sweat all over the track would be a great way to rekindle their love but the fact that Cammie might meet her stalker scared her. And it's not like she could talk to Zach, he didn't know anything.

"Oh Zach I would love to, really I would. But…" _quick, think of an excuse Cammie!_ "My aunt Abby wants to see me, I won't be long, okay?"

Zach tried not to be disappointed, he did miss his girlfriend but family is family, and it's not like he could complain. "That's cool baby, I'll see you later. I love you"

He leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her lips that Cammie couldn't help but deepen. Zach wrapped his hands around her small waist while Cammie combed her fingers through his soft hair.

"Ehem!" coughed Grant arms across his built chest with an un-amused facial expression. "Dude that is fucking disgusting, are you kissing Cammie or eating her?"

Cammie and Zach broke apart breathless both blushing. Grant slapped the back of Zach head which ended in them having a little play fight. Cammie hugged Grant and then enjoyed watching Zach punch him after he squeezed her ass.

* * *

Walking along the road Cammie felt strangely calm, the air was light and the sun just peaked through the clouds. Cammie decided she's stop by Macey's house since neither her or Nick were at school. She spent 2 hours there enjoying a nice girly chat, playing dress up with Lily and having a nice can of beer with Nick.

This time when Cammie walked home everything had changed. The air was no longer warm and soft, it was not sharp and deadly. The sun had been completely sheltered by thick grey clouds that started spitting out rain drops. With the rain getting heavier Cammie decided that the best thing to do would be for her to wait for Zach, she protected herself at a bus stop and left messages on Zach's answer phone.

Deep rumbles went through the sky and flashes quickly split the clouds. The rain drops pounded against Cammie's ears and the thick air made it hard to breathe.

Eyes closed…one deep breath…and open…

"Hello darling"

A sickly thin woman with dull brown hair and dry brown eyes stood wearing clothes that hanged off of her frame and shoes that were too small for her feet.

"Cammie, it's me darling. It's your mother" she smiled eagerly and stepped towards the teen.

"No!" Cammie screamed before sprinting as far away as possible. She didn't know where she was going; she just needed to get away.

Car lights blinded, a girl screamed and the wheels smoked.

"Cammie?!" a tall, broad shouldered person exited the car and repeated her name.

And then there was darkness…

* * *

**The more I wrote the more I got into this chapter, I'm sorry it's taken so long, I just wanted it to be good. I'm sorry about the cliffy but I couldn't resist **** I hope you guys enjoyed it and until next time…**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	32. A New Year: You Can't Hide

**Wow thank-you for the awesome 17 reviews! So now you know who the stalker is, did any of you guess? I know loads of you are like 'please don't make it Josh' or 'Josh is ruining the Zammie!' but don't worry everything shall be answered…well not everything or the story would be over! I have some more surprises up my sleeve don't you worry.**

**Oh and did I tell you about my idea for a Zammie summer love story? If I did ignore if not then basically I'm hoping to finish this soon so in the 6weeks holidays or summer break I'll write a short little Zammie summer love story full of fluff and angst! Lol, I haven't got everything sorted out yet but what do you think?**

**I know this A/N is long but if you read it all add 'edible goldfish' in your review…don't ask, my friend and I were discussing if they were edible!**

**Enjoy you lovely people…**

* * *

**Cammie**

Four white walls surrounded the drowsy teen. She heard soft snoring from the person in the seat next to her. Where was she?

"Cammie" she heard them mutter. She would have spoken if she could have but instead of words vomit came out. She puked all over her bed sheets, the sloppy clear substance and choking noise woke the person next to her. They were a little grossed out at first but soon recovered and called for help.

The nurse, a nice lady helped clean up and lent Cammie some new clothes. She held onto their arms while walking to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror; she looked exactly like her mom. Thin, sick and broken.

Cammie thought back to the old days, she thought back to what she did whenever she was sad or annoyed. The cold metal against her skin, the way the tip punctured her skin and the flow of the blood as it came out slowly. Looking at the mirror she saw the perfect place where a crack had formed. She could easily peel away a piece of glass…everything was easy and simple.

But Cammie couldn't. Once again, the boy outside waiting for her had made her see her ways. Letting the whole idea go, she quickly changed into her own nightclothes and unlocked the door.

"Hey baby, you okay? I am so sorry, I honestly didn't see you" Zachary Goode turned around in his uncomfortable chair and watched as the girl he loves shuffle slowly to her bed for the night.

"Zach…did you hit me?" Cammie asked dreading the answer. She knew Zach loved her and would never do it purposely but she needed to know.

"No Cammie, you fainted" he answered. He understood why she wanted to know, he would too if he had just woken up in hospital with no recollection of why and what caused him to be there.

She sighed in relief. "Good" she relaxed into the mattress and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I love you" says Cammie with a mouthful of some of his mother's homemade chicken soup, way better than the Gallagher Hospital food (except for the crème brulee).

"I love you too" he bent down and planted a kiss on her lips. "Oh, someone left this for you" he handed her a crumpled letter with smudge marks.

Cammie ripped it open and her heart dropped as ever word sinked in…

**Cammie you can't hide. I am your mother, you will not escape me. I am going to do everything I can to see you; I have also enlisted some help off of Olivia. Don't you remember the good times Cammie? Remember the lake house? All I want is for us to go back to normal…please Cammie.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" asked Nick.

Actually no, Cammie didn't want to go to school but she didn't want to seem weak to her mother, her fellow classmates and especially Olivia. No way would she lose to her.

"Fucking hell Nick, I said I was fine!" she shouted. Cammie wanted Nick as backup, she didn't know why but from the looks some people on the street Nicholas Hale looked a little intimidating.

With her back straight, her feet firmly in her heels Cammie strolled into school with Nick, they did get a lot of looks of people but most knew not to cross them. Together they could be lethal.

"Hey Cammie, I heard what happened are you alright?" Josh was leaning against his locker with Dee-Dee firmly clutched onto his arm.

Cammie glared at Dee-Dee before smiling nicely at Josh. "I'm fine thanks Josh" she winked and walked away leaving Josh speechless. Cammie felt her confidence come back as she watched people walk swiftly in the other direction and drool after her. Maybe everything was back to normal…not for long.

"Who's that?" asked Nick, he was pointing to a slender woman with long brown hair. Cammie took a good look at her before she remembered, Friday night. The think body, the long hair and the fact that she would stop at nothing? Was that her mother?

"No" Cammie whispered. "No" she repeated. Behind her she heard the familiar click-clack of heels, Cammie whipped around and pinned her cousin against lockers.

"What the hell!" shouted Olivia trying to break free from Cammie's grasp but failing as Cammie pushed harder.

"Who do you think you are?! Why do you want to ruin my life?!" Cammie shouted back, tears forming in her eyes. This would be the perfect moment for Olivia, talk Cammie down while she's breaking. But she couldn't, there was something about the look in her eyes and the tears. Olivia couldn't do it but before she could speak one word another voice beat her to it.

"Stop!" yelled a voice from behind. Nick and Zach pulled Cammie away as Olivia bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Aunt Abby?" whispered Cammie surprised and relived.

Abby couldn't believe her eyes, her daughter and her beloved niece fighting? She knew that sometimes they didn't get along but fighting? This was too far. She knew Cammie had gone through loads, watching her father die and reporting her own mother to the police. Cammie's had it hard; maybe she ought to do something about that?

"Cammie what are you doing?" she whispered gasping at the sight of red on her daughters neck.

Surrounded…Cammie felt surrounded. Everyone had crowded around them making Cammie feel claustrophobic.

Breath In…breath out…and blackout.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! See I told ya this is Zammie; it's not that I hate Josh but Zammie is just sooo much cuter!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	33. A New Year: Taken

**Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, they really make me smile! I am glad you're still enjoying the story and that you like the idea for a summer story, but don't worry, Broken will be over by then **

**I seriously can't wait until Perfect Scoundrels comes out, I've ordered it and it's coming Monday, eeek I can't wait!**

* * *

**Cammie**

Cammie sighed and leaned back from the window. She sat in Macey's living room with the television volume on low so she could just about hear what they were saying. This being the second time she'd past out and her second panic attack Zach made sure that Cammie wasn't at school. Looking at the living room full of pictures of Lily, Cammie wondered what it would be like to have a child. When she grew up Cammie thought it would be easy, feeding, pooping and sleeping but after meeting Macey and seeing the stress and the hassle she handles Cammie wondered if it was possible to go crazy. If it was possible to hate your own child.

Before thinking Cammie leaned over, grabbed her phone from her bag and dialled in a number she thought and hoped she would never be able to remember.

Her phone rang 3 times before the person picked up. "Hello this is Livie making your day better!"

She quickly gagged a little before replying. "It's Cammie"

Olivia went silent for a minute. "I wasn't threatening you I was informing you before you start shouting"

"Meet me at the park in 10!" muttered Cammie before cutting off the call. Taking a moment to realise what she's just done Cammie went to the bathroom and splashed her face with water before locking the door and reaching Zach's car. While getting in and driving down the road Cammie thought about whether this was a good idea but it was too late, she was already there.

Sitting down at a bench near the duck pond Cammie looked around and then spotted the familiar heels and instantly sat up straighter and added an I-Know-It-All expression on her face, much like Zach's.

"So, what do you want? To blame me more, to shout at me…well go ahead!" Olivia dumped herself down and sighed into the back of the bench. This was all she needed, first getting a severe telling off from her mother, then getting detention for a whole week and to top it off getting kicked out of her group.

"Well Cammie, your just sitting there!"

"What is your problem with me?" Cammie asked.

"What? I don't have a problem with you; it's actually the other way around" she informed Cammie while getting out a mirror and reapplying her make-up.

"No! You've always been my mother's favourite and you know it! You saw how much she hurt me and all you did was take her away from me!" Cammie yelled before snatching the mirror out of Olivia's grasp and throwing it into the mirror.

Olivia scoffed. "What the hell?! You've always been _my_ mother's favourite, she absolutely adores you, and I've grown up always wanting to be as perfect as you! Oh and all those times I was with your mom I was trying to help her!"

Cammie stood up and started walking with her cousin right on her trail. All she was hearing was nonsense…right? "Suurreeee" she said sarcastically before she felt Olivia's arm tugging her.

"Listen" she started. "Your mom is coming after you; I've been meeting her a lot trying to make her see sense. All she wants to do is talk to you, if I was you I'd let her. Listen I've got to go, I can't afford to get kicked out of another school" Olivia got up and actually smiled a little at her cousin before walking away.

Never did Cammie ever think that she and Olivia could ever get along and have a conversation. They used to be friends, ages ago when her father was alive he used to bring her family along to the old lake house. Cammie hasn't been there in ages, she spoken about it sometimes Zach but never to full extent. Thinking of the lake house made Cammie remember her dad, she remembered then fishing at their lake and after cooking what they'd caught for dinner.

Smiling to herself Cammie got up and walked out of the park, checking her phone she noted that school finished in 10 minutes and decided to take a quicker route. Using back alleys that hardly anyone knew about and using marked signs as landmarks. Just turning the corner a car stopped right in front of the gap. Cammie hid in the shadows, hoping that the car would pass but she heard the doors open and close.

Holding her breath and keeping completely still Cammie waited, and waited and waited until she thought it was safe…thought. Stepping out Cammie sighed but then felt a hand over her mouth muffling her scream and an arm tightly wrapped around her stomach. The person was struggling against Cammie. She flailed around creating as much movement and noise as she could until…BAM! The mysterious person had taken a brick and smashed it across Cammie's head. She was limp in the person's arms as she carried her body and placed it gently into the car boot.

Moving swiftly the figure got into the car and drove away leaving skids marks on the roads and an unconscious girl in the back.

* * *

**Wow, what is it with me! I always start these crap and then I get into them and I'm like 'fuck yeah!' but then I remember that I've got to keep up the suspense so I have to stop. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll update maybe Sunday or next week, sorry I have homework and important work that's for an assessment. **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I'm kinda tired :/**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	34. A New Year: Covert Operations

**Hey you beautiful people! I read the whole of Perfect Scoundrels yesterday…omg it was goode! At first I was like 'Whoo!' then I was like 'Poo!' but at the end I'm like 'Fuck yeah!'. That's not why I didn't update, I had homework and some other things for school…I can't wait until half-term in two weeks! Anyways, I hope you've all had a lovely day and I loved all your reviews and guesses… finally, it's time!**

* * *

**Zach**

Panic was something that Zachary Goode didn't do. Rather than shout, hyperventilate and cry he decided to think things through…_logically._

"Okay let's think" he said pacing in Macey's living room. "Who could she have possibly met up with?"

Macey thought. "Hmm, I think Josh still has a crush on her, they could be fucking in his room right now"

Zach gave her a stern look, thanked her for her suggestion and then asked Nick.

"Well," he began scratching the stubble on his chin. "We could ask her cousin, or her aunt. Don't they live some streets away?"

Macey and Zach turned to Nick impressed. Nick was usually laid back and didn't give a damn about anything but neither of them knew that secretly Nick liked Cammie and he admired her.

"What?!" he cried when they kept staring.

"We'll take my car since you're has gone walk about…"and then Macey burst out laughing. "Do you get it? I said 'walk about' but cars don't walk they're driven!"

Zach and Nick joined in drily which earned then glares from Macey. Since Lily was at her parents they rushed to the car and sped down the road. They first decided to stop at school, just to make sure that none of them had seen Cammie.

"Hey!" Macey called Kim Lee over, her short hair blew in front of her eyes making it hard to see.

"Hi Macey"

"Kim, have you seen Cammie?"

"I thought she wasn't supposed to be out?" she asked but Macey and the guys were already walking away and shouting thank-you. They ticked school off of the list they'd made up before.

Driving around the streets with their eyes peeled this almost felt and looked like a mission. Although Macey's car was bright blue and they weren't exactly dressed for covert operations it was still like a mission.

And Nick couldn't help but hum the theme tune to a great spy movie.

"Damn it Nick! Stop humming _Mission Impossible_, this is a serious thing!" shouted Macey before almost crossing a red light.

Before going to her aunts they visited many places and often stopped people from their school.

"Oooh look there's Josh!" Macey pulled over and ignored the groans from Zach and Nick. "Hey Josh, come here a sec"

"Hey Macey, Zach and…Nick" he revived a glare but dismissed it. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Cammie?" Zach blurted out.

"Cammie? No I haven't…why is something wrong?" he sounded panicked and demanded to know more about Cammie's disappearance.

"No" barked Nick and told Macey to step on it. She did but not before they heard someone calling their name. Macey stopped again and rolled down the window to see Dee-Dee, Bex Baxter and Tina Walters.

"What do you label whores want?" asked Macey smirking at the fake designer gear they were wearing.

Ignoring the comment Dee-Dee continued. "So I hear you're looking for Cammie?"

"Yes and if you know where she is then tell us" answered Zach.

Tina smiled. "Oh yeah? And what if we don't?"

"Listen sluts" ordered Nick. "If you don't tell me now I'll drag your fake extensions and _make_ you tell me!"

Zach looked at Nick in horror while Macey smirked and caressed his cheek, Macey loved when Nick became the bad boy…seriously sexy.

The other girls whispered to each other whether they should tell but Rebecca now stepped in front of them and spoke. "Zach, we don't know where Cammie is but I think Olivia does. I saw her sneaking out of her English class this morning"

"Thanks" he replied. But not before Rebecca caught hold of his arm. "I'm sorry"

Wordlessly Zach turned around and nodded at Macey, she smirked before driving away leaving Rebecca wishing that she could turn back time and have her friends back…her real friends.

"Okay so we find Olivia…where?"

"Maybe she's at her house?" Zach answered Nick sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock" muttered Nick.

"You're the one that-" but he was cut off by Macey's manicured hand in his face signalling for him to shut-up.

* * *

They all sat for a few moments outside of the house, unspoken they knew that Zach was the only one that needed to enter the dwelling.

He knocked the door and waited until the same woman who he'd seen many times in school open the door. "Hi, oh Zach! What can I help you with?"

"Hi Mrs Townsend, I was wondering if I could talk to Olivia?" Abby let him in and offered him a drink and some cookies before she admitted to why she was stalling.

"Miss Townsend I really need to speak to Olivia, it's urgent"

"She told me you would come; she told me that she had done something bad. Please Zach, I'm losing my daughter and I fear I've already lost my niece"

Zach put an arm on her shoulder and said he'd do his best. He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a sign that read: _Livie's room! Welcome to bestfriend's and cute boys! No parents allowed…unless it's something I want/need ;)_

He knocked…nothing. He knew someone was in there, he could distinctly hear the music playing and the snuffles of a girl. He knocked again but after waiting a minute he decided that he's going in.

Olivia sat on her bed holding a tub of ice-cream, her television was on as well as her Ipod but it was clear by the nodding of her head to the beat she was more interested in _Katy Perry's_ voice.

"Olivia?" called Zach over the music.

Her room screamed typical teenage girl…whatever that meant. Her walls were lavender and were covered with pictures. Her laptop was open and revealed a document named '_Things to buy_' with a long list of expensive items no doubt to fit in with her friends. Zach couldn't help notice that there were hardly any family photos and if there was then they were never inside. There was one where it must have been a young Olivia surrounded by Cammie, her mother and father along with Olivia's parents.

"The lake house" a quiet voice said. "It was where everyone all went in summer"

"Who's everyone" Zach asked looking closer at the picture. Cammie looked so young, so pure, she never knew about the horrors she was about to face.

"My parents and me with Cammie and her parents"

"What went wrong?" Zach finally turned to face the teenager. She looked scared and fragile but answered anyway.

"I was jealous I guess, Cammie's always been the perfect child. Ever since birth Cammie's never been close to her mom, they just never clicked. While Aunt Rachel was chatting up boys and partying, Cammie preferred to study and read. Her mother wanted someone just like her…and I guess that that was me. I lost it a bit after my parent's divorce, some people refer to me as Olivia Townsend but I'll always be Olivia Soloman"

"Soloman?" Zach repeated and Olivia nodded and explained that her father was always away working with problem children and hardly had enough time for them…it broke her and her mother's heart.

"But I don't understand how come you've moved here? And where were you when Cammie was going through abuse?"

Olivia started crying now; tears slid down her thin face and hit the white bed sheets. "My mom had always suspected that her sister wasn't right and one weekend we were supposed to visit but I messed it up! I'd gotten caught by the police smoking on school grounds and been kicked out and put in Blackthorne Institute for troubled teens"

Zach suddenly felt sorry for Olivia, only knowing Cammie's side it sounded like her cousin was out to get her but in reality her cousin was actually looking out for her. Zach went closer and put an arm around her, "It's going to be alright, but I need to know where Cammie is"

Olivia sniffed and sat up straighter. "I have a feeling that her mom has found her and I think I know exactly where she's taken her"

* * *

After refusing many dinner offers Zach was out of the house and heading towards the car. He opened the door only to find no-one in the driver's seat. He was confused first but then heard the noise from the backseat and saw Macey and Nick making-out.

"Oii!" he yelled and they parted. "Come on, I know where Cammie is"

Macey nodded and climbed over to the front seat. "So, where is she?"

Zach was about to answer but he revived a text message.

**To: Zach's cell**

**From: Grant aka Muscle Man!**

**Message: dude found ur car, got spare keys, its myn!**

He silently thanked himself for letting Grant have his spare keys and texted him back a thank-you message.

"Yo, lover boy! Where is Cammie?" Macey stopped at a red light and waited for Zach to respond.

"She's at the lake house, with her mom"

Macey nodded and took the directions that Olivia had written and installed them into her sat nav. They didn't care that they'd probably be missing school tomorrow; they just wanted their friend back because knowing her mom and their history…anything could happen.

* * *

**How was that? I hope it was worth the wait because I really enjoyed writing this and I think that it actually started out goode instead of crap! So the plot thickens! We now know more about Olivia and her life and now the guys are on a mission to get their friend back.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes **

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	35. A New Year: A Single White Feather

**Hello! How has your week been? Goode? Bad? Well I hope that whatever your week has been this update makes you feel better :) sooo has anyone read Double Crossed and Perfect Scoundrels…if you have the we all know that GALLAGHER GIRL 6 COMES OUT IN SEPTEMBER! I hope it comes out near my birthday! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

**Cammie**

Sitting crossed legged in front of the lake with her friends surrounding her Cammie couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. When Zach, Macey and Nick found her she'd been grovelling on the floor making herself sick and not speaking a word.

Thinking back to those moments Cammie couldn't believe what she'd heard about her dad, about the man she loved. The words her mother had said played in her head over and over again…

"_Your father was a criminal!" her mother cried._

"_No, you're just a dirty fucking liar!" she shook herself away from her mother's grasp walking away trying to figure out what she'd just heard._

"_He was caught with valuable information from the CIA. I told him many times that he was working with dodgy employers but he didn't listen. I visited him every day when I was pregnant with you!"_

_What was Cammie supposed to say? What was she supposed to say? She knew about her father's job with The Circle of Cavan but all she cared about back then was the money. It was okay that her father was gone sometimes but it meant that when he wasn't on the job they got to spend quality time together._

"_No, you're lying"_

"_Really?" her mother smirked and handed her some papers. Cammie snatched them out of her moms hand and couldn't believe what she'd seen. They were official documents from the CIA saying that her husband was in prison._

"_Surprising isn't it? That your perfect dad wasn't so perfect. Oh Cammie I knew you'd turn out just like him, un-perfectly perfect" Rachel scoffed and ran a hand through her hair getting herself ready for what she was about to do._

"_Well…I don't care, he's dead anyway!"_

"_You say that now Cammie…you know you're not the only one who is hurting Cammie. I'm hurting, I'm hurting a lot and since I've been away I've been thinking about him a lot and I've decided that I'm going to do what I should have done a lot time go…"_

_Rachel Morgan was ready. She's been to heaven and hell but now she would finally be back in heaven with her husband. Rachel already knows that she's done wrong, she's done a whole lot of wrong. From drugs and smoking to child abuse Rachel should have known that she'd be destined for this. Ever since she was little she'd been a violent child, often scaring her parents whenever she was angry. At the age of 16 they'd had enough, the Cameron's kicked her out; she was officially an outcast to her family. Not that she minded, she'd always known that they'd loved Abby more and in fact leaving home was the best decision ever. _

_On her travels she met Matthew, a young soldier who'd just come home after serving for a year. He only had a few weeks in Roseville and he made the most of them. They kept in touch and when he was back again they were ready to take it to the next level. Matthew got a new job, while Rachel stayed at home. After losing their first child, a boy, they conceived again._

_Life was hard at first, sometimes Matt wasn't there leaving Rachel pregnant and alone. And when he was put in prison it really hit her in a bad spot. And when he came back 2 days before she gave birth she worried that her child would turn out just like him…and Cammie did._

_Although they'd had their ups and downs Rachel never stopped loving or missing Matthew. He became a part of her and them being apart broke her._

"_Mom? Mommy?" said Cammie repeating the old nickname she used to say._

_Rachel looked back at her daughter and shed a tear as she waded into the water. As the water got higher and higher and higher Cammie wanted to take back everything she'd ever said to her mom and just hold her tightly…but she couldn't. Cammie knew that her mother was now in a better place, she was with someone she loved…_

"Cammie baby, what happened? Cammie please speak to me, we only want to help you" spoke Zach smoothly.

"Cam, you okay?" asked Macey putting an arm on her shoulder. Nick decided to say nothing; he already had an idea of what happened. Nick knew what it was like to be a child with no parents.

"She's dead"

No-one said anything, they all sat in shock. They wanted to ask whether it was true but, why would Cammie lie?

"She's with daddy" and a white feather slowly floated down sending a ripple across the water...

* * *

**Was that emotional? Did any of you see that coming? I always knew that Cammie's mom would kill herself; she's just to devoted to her husband that she doesn't really know what she'd do without him. He was always the one who'd look after Cammie and spend time with her; she wasn't a fit parent from the first place. Did any of you expect Cammie's dad to be not-so-innocent? Well, Broken is almost over…I know I seriously might cry! The next chapter will be Graduation and then the epilogue. How does that sound?**

**Oooh one question: are there any beaches in Roseville? If not then are there any beaches nearby in close states?**** I need to know, it's important for my summer story that it officially called 'Remember That Summer…' catchy huh?**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes?**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	36. A New Year: The Aftermath

**Hello everyone! Omg, it snowed last night in England! Whoop! I would normally have school but my mum is **_**really**_** ill and my alternative ride to school can't get here. My dad's car is off the road and my auntie lives in Coventry but works in Oxford and it would take ages for her to get here so…NO SCHOOL FOR ME!**

**Side Note: has it snowed where any of you are too?**

**I know I said I would go straight to graduation but I think that the aftermath of what's happened to Cammie is vital, don't you think? **

**Enjoy and thank-you for telling me about the beaches!**

* * *

**Nick**

He walked almost trance like around the halls of the school. It was his mission to find Cammie. Nick was having trouble; he hadn't been into school for ages so finding Cammie became quite a struggle. He thought about her situation and he noticed that it was much like his. Using his own experience he tried to remember what he did when he found out that his parents had died. He knew Cammie wouldn't cry, not in public anyway. He knew that she was fragile and that being weak was never a good thing.

After looking through many classrooms Nick grew frustrated and annoyed until he head faint sniffles coming from the old art room. He pushed the door open and looked around until he saw Cammie curled up in the corner. He approached her slowly and sat down beside her.

"Come to tell me it's going to be alright?" she whispered.

She shook his head. "No because it's never alright."

And Nick was right. Losing your parents was like losing a part of you, losing your home and your background. Who else could tell you funny stories about when you were little? Who else could tell bad dad jokes and embarrass you in front of your date? Sure other family members could do all of those but it would never feel the same, it wouldn't be the same.

Although Nick never really knew his parents, it still hurt him when he found out that they were dead. And the fact that they never said goodbye and that they died in another country made it even worse.

"How did you do it Nick? You pushed everything side, you're so strong"

"I'm not Cammie; I'm not strong like you. Look at how long you took the abuse, that was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen."

Cammie smiled slightly and reminded herself that she could be strong, she could. All through the police interview she was strong; all through the funeral she was strong. She even came into school and did her exams which showed real courage. Once again Cammie went past what people thought and kept her circle small. All she needs is Zach, Macey and Nick…and occasionally Josh. She hated that people pitied her; she hated how she could hear them in the halls.

_Poor Cammie, first her dad now her mom…_

…_That girl is prone to bad luck…soon she'll be single I bet!_

_Maybe we should help her out?_

But Cammie didn't want help, they're help anyway. She didn't need people who thought she was helpless. She just kept her head high and her middle finger higher and acted like nothing had happened…at school anyway.

At home she wept. Cammie didn't eat anything and was becoming bone. She didn't exist. Zach tried, he tried loads. He made her smile sometimes and reminded her of everything good that had happened. They had their friends round a lot, Grant supplied the banter, Jonas and Liz were the therapists, Macey was the sarcasm, Nick was silent and Zach was love. And of course Lily was the cuteness.

"Who knew Nick gave complements" she smiled. "So, does this mean that I'm going to become a brooding, motorcycle riding bad-girl?"

Nick chuckled. "Most definitely" and then they laughed together, they're laughter ricocheting off the walls.

"Hmm, you know Nick. You're not so bad"

"Why thank you. Oh and I still remember when you slapped me" he rubbed his cheek thinking back to the day that his girlfriend fell down the stairs. Macey and Lily had to be the best things that had happened to Nick, he would do anything for them.

"What should I do Nick?" Cammie asked and then put her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her. "I don't know Cammie" and looked back up. "I really don't know"

* * *

**Was that alright? I thought that making it graduation would be too soon after such a traumatic event. Cammie's still not over what happened, but who would be? So now the next chapter is graduation and then the epilogue and then…THE END! **

**Oooh I just can't wait until I start 'Remember That Summer…' it may be a summer story but I have some drama that's going to happen ;)**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	37. Graduation: Getting Things Together

**Thank-you for the amazing reviews…omg, we're almost up to 500! That is an amazing achievement for me since I love writing and some day want to be a writer. **** I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I'm really happy that a lot of you lovely people are looking forward to my new story!**

* * *

**Cammie**

She looked in the mirror amazed by how beautiful she looked. Her honey hair was pinned to the left side and flowed down her sleeveless shoulder. Cammie's deep purple dress hugged her figure tightly and had a silver gemmed belt underneath the bust. The jewellery was minimal, simple earrings on each of her 3 piercings and the special bracelet Zach had given her. Cammie smiled at her reflection amazed by what a little make-up, jewellery and Macey could do.

Approaching the room slowly Zach almost gasped when he saw Cammie. There was no doubt that he thought she was beautiful all the time –just woken up, hangover, ill- he knows she is beautiful. But seeing her in a floor length dress smiling at herself she was glowing. He eased in, trying hard not to make the door squeak and luckily it didn't. Swiftly he wrapped his arms around her waist shocking her a little but Cammie relaxed into him sighing.

"You look beautiful" Zach whispered into her ear.

"I feel beautiful. But you Zachary look dashing" she twisted in his arms so she was facing him. He chuckled and kissed her lightly knowing that if he messed up her make-up he'd having Macey hunting him down.

"Thank-you"

"You ready to go?" asked Cammie looking around for her black clutch that had once been her mothers.

"Wait-" started Zach but Nick shouting that it was time to go made Cammie undo his hands and hurry with her clutch to the door.

"Come on!" she called. Zach felt the little black bow in his pocket and sighed wishing he's just asked her.

Making his way downstairs he received hugs and kisses from his parents and from his sister who had been allowed to spend the day with her brother. They all cheered and took many pictures of Cammie and Zach and some more with all four of them.

Nick stepped back and looked at the girls. He winked at Macey who wore a rather short strapless black dress with blood red killer heels. "Okay now I see why you took so long"

Macey smacked his arm and cried. "What do you mean?! I look this good all the time, you should know that you knob!"

Zach and Cammie chuckled and followed them out the door waving goodbye to the family indoors. He took her hand and brushed over the spot that would soon not be bare. He opened the limo's car like a gentlemen and told the driver the addresses of the people that needed picking up. Since they all spent prom night eating Chinese in Macey's house Zach and Nick promised that for graduation they would arrive in style.

Grants house was first and obviously where everyone was. After what had happened to Cammie, Zach's old friends and his new slowly came together and they made themselves into one big group. Nick and Grant had some things in common, mostly the rude jokes and love for cars. Macey liked the size of Liz and used her as her personal model and helped Liz a lot with her fashion throwing out the bad (which included a kitty sweater) and helped her find her style. They all greeted and posed once again for photo's and entered the limo once again.

"You know prom wasn't the same without you guys" said Liz holding her boyfriend Jonas's hand.

"We know but we had some fun too, right guys" Macey winked and they all started laughing at a private joke.

The second house was surprisingly Josh's, Macey got out and knocked on the door and came back only seconds later with Josh. He looked clean cut in his shirt and tie and left his hair naturally puffy instead of using his normal gel. The air in the car was actually alright, Grant and Jonas greeted him politely along with Liz and the conversation started up once again.

"Josh don't you have a date?" asked Jonas.

"Nah, dumped Dee-Dee ages ago. Plus I hear there's a graduation party later and who knows what happens there!" he winked at Grant making him burst out laughing. He swapped seats with Jonas and they soon heard many dirty jokes coming from the both of them.

"Who knew Josh would become cool?" smirked Macey and she shook her head at Zach who had remained hostile from the moment he sat in the car. Cammie gave his hand a squeeze and smiled making Zach feel a million times better.

The final stop was at a familiar house. All 8 of them moved so Cammie could get out without doing any damage to herself or more importantly (to Macey) the dress. She walked up the brick drive way and knocked on the door.

"Cammie" he aunt said quietly before calling her daughter downstairs. Abigail Cameron took a few moments to really, _really_ look at her niece. The way the light shone in her eyes and the glow she had in her skin. Cammie reminded her of Rachel.

"Hi Cammie" Olivia skipped down the steps and smiled shyly at her cousin. Who would believe that at her mother's funeral Olivia held her hand throughout all of it? They may have once had their differences but the person who kept them apart no longer could.

Cammie pulled Olivia in for a hug which first felt strange but she soon felt the familiarity of it and squeezed her cousin back just as hard. They posed for pictures with were taken by Edward while Abby was elsewhere and then Cammie was back with everyone and all 9 nine of them headed off to Roseville High.

* * *

**Sorry it's late; time has just escaped me today! You'll be happy to know that I can update tomorrow because I'm not going to dance, my mum is still ill and I want to spend time with her (and hopefully not catch what she's got!).**

**Well I need a little help for the next chapter; since I don't live in America I need the names of colleges. Preferably, good colleges, sports colleges and top colleges… do you think you could help? Or I might just have to make up my own but I warn you they might be names from The Sims 2 University!**

**Side Note: does anyone else play The Sims? Omg I can't wait for University Life, it looks amazing! What do you think the best expansion pack is?**

**Back to what I was talking about, so yeah names please **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, it's 9pm and my mum says its bedtime and if I don't go soon she'll go mad!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	38. Graduation: Their Future

**Hey! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and thank-you for answering the question, I now know what university's they're going to be accepted into. So this is the plan, graduation part 2 today, the graduation party and then the epilogue and then… it's finished. *sigh* but Remember That Summer… is coming! I think I might speed up the writing and start it sooner, hmm I dunno.**

**Thank-you for reviewing and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

They all waited eagerly behind the curtains of the stage. Peeking through the curtains they saw the audience full of friends and family members being spoken to the headmaster of Roseville High School.

Cammie's hands were damp and she twisted them around with nerves. Everyone was nervous; some even carried sick bags. Cammie looked at the clock and saw that she had 10 minutes until they would announce their results and where they'd been accepted.

"Cammie" Zach took hold of her hand instantly calming her down and making the butterflies stop swarming. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise" he kissed her knuckle and she smiled. Cammie never knew how but being with the person you loved always made you feel better and she was starting to understand why her mother couldn't cope and why she committed suicide.

A loud applause erupted from the crowd signalling to everyone that it was time. People started throwing up, hyperventilating and even screaming but the only person that completely kept their cool (even Macey panicked a little) was Zach. He took deep breaths in and out and put up his poker face. Zach didn't have time to panic about what college he got into, during the after party he had something much bigger planned.

"How on earth are you so calm?" asked Cammie who continued to play with her hands.

"Easy, just put on a poker face" he answered as if it was the easiest thing possible.

"I've never played poker stupid!" she cried walking away to Macey who was currently on the phone.

Zach knew that Cammie would be nervous even though he was higher than her on the alphabetical list. He spotted Nick in the crowd and called him over.

"Why aren't you in here?"

Nick gave him a 'are you being serious?' look. "Zachary, when the fuck have I been in school?"

Zach shrugged knowing that Nick was right. To be honest since Nick had a new family with Macey and Lily he decided that he didn't need school anymore, school used to just be used to pass time until he had to go home. But Nick was doing alright, he'd gotten a job at a garage and as from today he started properly with a full paying wage.

"Are you going to miss Macey when she goes to college?"

"Nah, she isn't planning on going too far plus I'll enjoy spending some time alone"

They sat backstage listening every so often to what people had gotten and where they were going. Rebecca Baxter got into the University of Wisconsin; she had a great talent for running and had many sports events during the school year. Kim Lee got into Harvard Law School which her parents were very pleased with. Many names went by including Courtney and Eva who both happened to get into Roseville Community college with alright grades, they smiled and bowed on stage and celebrated together.

Hanna Martins name was just called and Macey stood up ready and prepared for what was about to come. "I'm just going to wing it"

"Damn you Macey! I was just psyching myself up and then _you_ had to come before me!"

"Chill out Cammie" said Macey while the audience applauded. "I know you're going to be great" Macey winked and then walked out before their headmaster said her name.

The headmaster and some teachers (the ones who liked Macey) said some nice things about Macey, how funny she was and how she never gave up when the work was hard. In the end Macey was proud and surprised by what she'd got. Macey had now officially graduated Roseville High School with five A's, 2 B's and a C, meaning she had been accepted to _ University. Macey smiled and bowed and couldn't help but shed a tear when she saw her daughter in the arms of her parents who were beaming and were really proud of their daughter.

Macey sat down with family and she really felt like she had done something good. From being the schools It girl, the schools slag and now a graduated girl who had been accepted into the American University in DC, Macey felt like all the mistakes she had made had somehow turned out good. If it wasn't for that party she wouldn't have had her beautiful daughter, without having her daughter she would never had stood up to her parents and without attending a normal school she would never have met her bestfriend and her boyfriend.

Everybody went quiet when Cammie's name was mentioned, Macey and Nick stood up along with Abby, Edward and Olivia to clap her on eagerly causing Cammie to look their way and smile. Thankfully no one said anything about her home life and she was pleased to hear that a lot of teachers had good things to say and that she was a real gem to have in classes. But her parents were mentioned and Cammie was happy that all her head teacher said was 'let's bow our head a moment for Cammie's parents who would have been proud of their daughter'. While everyone's eyes were closed Cammie felt Zach's hand in hers for a second which filled her with happiness.

"Cameron Morgan has graduated with 5 A's and 3 B's. She had been accepted into Yale, we hope Miss Morgan is very successful".

Cammie couldn't believe her ears, she'd actually done it. Taking her letter from the university and certificate from the school Cammie beamed and walked down the stage and ran to Macey who picked her up and spun her around. She was crying and for one with joy. Since they were making loads of noise they decided to go into the corridor to congratulate Cammie properly.

"Cammie girl, I knew you would do amazing!" cried Macey pulling Cammie into her arms once more.

"Thanks Macey, oh but I'm going to miss you loads"

They hugged again and started crying together but Macey soon stopped since she wasn't sure that she was wearing waterproof make-up. Nick was next; he engulfed Cammie with a hug followed by all her family.

Aunt Cameron took Cammie aside. "Cammie, I am so proud of you. I always knew you would grow up to be beautiful and smart young women. I've always known that you would get into a top university and I have a little present to give you"

Cammie took the envelope and opened it revealing a bulk of money hidden inside. Cammie gasped and gave the envelope back. "Aunt Abby, I can't take this"

But Abby pushed it back. "You have too, university isn't cheap Cammie. Think of this as something from the family, the whole family"

Cammie hugged her aunt and thanked her many times until they went back into the hall just in time for Zach. They watched Zach walk out confidently and Cammie couldn't help but groan when almost every teacher spoke for Zach and when they listed his many achievements beginning with his tutoring service. When their head announced what Zach's grades were and where he was going to Cammie almost screamed. She ran to the stage, well tried to in her dress and heels, and jumped into Zach's arms with glee. He'd gotten all A's and was attending Harvard University his Alma Mata.

Now off the stage they were able to hug and kiss without distraction. They both couldn't believe the amazing opportunity and couldn't be happier.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Cammie dancing around the halls not caring if anyone saw her.

"I know!" he kissed her deep and passionately. "And it's all thanks to my tutoring"

Cammie punched his arm but smiled again unable to be annoyed for long. She yet again received hugs from Zach's family and then congratulated herself. She was proud of herself, after she'd gotten over her mother's death Cammie really put her head in the books and started to think about her future, because that's what Cammie wants… a future, with her husband and possibly come children.

"I'm proud of myself Zach" Cammie admitted once they were back in the hall.

"I'm proud of you too baby" he kissed her lightly and knew that he was making the right decision. Cammie is the one, and tonight he was going to make it official.

* * *

**So, at first I made Zach and Cammie go to the same university but that seemed cliché and predictable plus I really see Zach as a lawyer or something, I don't know. So I'm sure some of you know what Zach is going to do and if you don't then I won't spoil it (but I'm sure you do). **

**Do you like my new name? Of course you do ;) but seriously, what do you think?**

**Thank-you for telling me colleges, I had to Google another college for Macey because I seriously doubt that they would all be together in college, I mean really *sarcastic face*.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!**

**Review please!**

**Oh and Happy Valentine's Day unless you're in a different country and it's tomorrow if so then Happy Belated Valentine's Day! I am a single-pringle so today is all about moi!**

** . .xo (whoa, felt weird writing that since when I changed my name I spelt 'thief' wrong…I always mix up the 'i' and the 'e')**

**Oh and sorry if my name doesn't come up at the end, I had to re-type it and I don't think FF likes my name :(**


	39. Graduation: The Beginning

**Heeeey guys! I am officially on half-term holiday! Okay, so thank-you for the reviews they made me smile…really **** so this chapter is the graduation party and then the epilogue and then a sneak peek to Remember That Summer… because I need to know whether it's goode enough and if I need any improvements!**

**Enough of the chit-chat, I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Cammie**

The atmosphere was full of happiness, the base has heavy, the drinks were flowing and everybody was having a great time. Well, all except one. Cammie stood at the back of the huge room, cup in hand occasionally taking a sip. She wasn't sure what you did at a party, should she go up and dance? Should she risk talking to people that she didn't really want to? The thing is Cammie hadn't been to a party in ages, the last one she went to ended in her kissing Zach. Which she wanted to do right now, looking through the crowd she tried to spot his messy dark brown hair and loud laughter but unfortunately she could not.

"Mace!" she called out to the slightly drunk teenage girl with her child in her arms.

"Hello Cammie!" she spoke quietly to Lily and then smiled. "Cammie, listen to this!"

She kissed Lily. "Ello" cried the little girl, the people surrounded them laughed and cooed while Lily giggled. Cammie tickled her stomach and kissed her.

"Aww, that's cute Mace. But I really need to find Zach, have you seen him?" she asked Macey hopefully even though her bestfriend was too busy downing her drink and dancing along to the popular song '_Thriftshop'_ by Macklemore.

Now sounding a little tipsy she answered that she hadn't seen Zach and that she was going back to the (no doubt spiked) punch bowl. But before she left Cammie took Lily and decided to look for Zach with her. She past many people, loads congratulated her and many asked if she wanted to dance. Not looking ahead Cammie accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so…oh it's you" Rebecca Baxter stood in front of her wearing simple jeans and floaty top.

"Hi, look I'm not here for any trouble because well there's no point. I'm just here to clear things up"

"There's nothing to clear, that happened a long time ago mate"

Rebecca sighed and just wished that Cammie would just listen to her. Growing up Cammie wasn't as strong and forward as she was now, it wasn't that Rebecca didn't like that, it's just headstrong used to be her role.

"Listen, I know I ruined everything okay. I'm done with apologising because you just don't listen and I don't blame you. All I'm saying is that I won't be in America anymore. Ever since our exams had started my parents had been transferred back to England so that is where I'll be doing my studies. I just want you to know that you will always be my bestfriend forever. I know I fucked it all up because of jealousy but I _really_ am sorry"

She handed Cammie a small box wrapped in a bow, reluctantly Cammie took it wondering if it was a label to an expensive brand. The brand in the box was something they used to give to her. But the box had a slight weight and Cammie couldn't help but rip off the packaging eagerly wanting to know what it was.

First there was a note:

_Hey, hey, hey! Oh look, it's Cammie! Happy Birthday my totally awesome and beautiful bestfriendforever! I don't care if those words aren't naturally together but for us they are! You're amazing, beautiful (don't deny it gurrllll!) and I am dead jealous ;) love you loads bestie, I honestly don't know what I would do without you babe!_

_Lots of bloody love from your freaking amazing bestfriendforever Bex xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Her birthday present, the one that Bex binned when she found out that Zach was undeniably in love with Cammie and that she loved him back. She was filled with hatred and anger that she didn't even think about all the good times. She didn't think about everything that Cammie had done for her. Like the time when Grant asked Cammie out and even though she liked him she turned him down because she knew Bex liked him. She didn't think about when Cammie used to always let Bex sleepover when her parents argued. Because the one thing that Bex didn't do was think. She was too quick to judge, too quick to accuse people without hearing the full story.

She left Cammie reading the note with a tear in her eye missing her bestfriend and wishing that she hadn't made so many mistakes. And the biggest mistake was watching her from afar. Grant walked forward, cup in hand and smirking.

"Hi Grant" she mumbled.

"Hey" he smiled his usual smile and Bex instantly found herself remembering the good times they had _together._

"I'm just saying goodbye to everyone before I go on my flight"

"Flight?" he asked not sure what she was on about.

"Yeah, I'm flying back to England where I'm going to be in University –Bath University- and possibly living"

Grant couldn't understand why she was leaving. Unlike her he didn't have any feelings for her but Bex was one of his oldest friend and even though they'd fallen out of love _and _friendship he wouldn't be able to get past the fact that he would never pass her in the street, or see her in school or see her working out in her bedroom window (which he did _a lot_ when he had a crush on her).

"Oh, that sucks Bex. I mean I know we've all had our ups and downs but I'm really going to miss you"

She sighed. "I'm going to miss you too" and with a final smile Grant walked away leaving Bex broken hearted, her eyes becoming waterfalls with her salty tears. She took a last look into the hall before walking out.

"Bex!" she heard a familiar voice call out her name and she looked back confused.

"Cammie?"

"Look you're right, let's just clear the air. I forgive you and I want you to know that I think you'll do great in whatever you do in England"

Bex smiled and happily accepted a hug from her forming best friend; she smiled happily because she was finally able to leave her old home free from worries and stresses.

"Goodbye" she said and when Cammie nodded she saw the faint glisten of a certain chain that was part of the letter. Cammie held the necklace that had the words '_Best Friends Forever'_ engraved in a fancy font on the other side of the heart. She watched Bex's parents pull up in an _E-Haul_ and she watched Bex get in and drive away. Smiling sadly Cammie began walking back into the building before she bumped in Nick and Grant who were smiling.

"Hi guys, okay what's with the creepy smiling" she asked chuckling a little.

"Oh nothing" said Grant a little too innocently. He nudged Nick and they laughed.

"Nothing at all" added Nick in his deep bass voice.

"Okay guys, cut the crap and just fucking tell me!" she whined. They laughed once more and Cammie knew that the only way she could get this out of them was by _flirting._

"Hmm…_Graaaant_" said Cammie in a extra girly voice. "You know I'm going to get this out of you" he curled some of his hair around her finger and pursed her lips.

"How my dear Cammie?" he asked starting to feel slightly feverish and _hot_.

"Like this" her hands travelled down his muscular body until they reached his thigh going closer and closer to his…

"OKAY! OKAY! Jeez Cammie, you know if you weren't with Zach I would fuck you right now! You're so seductive!" he growled and thrust his hips towards her.

She quickly took her hands away and wiped them on a laughing Nick who naturally grunted with disgust and walked away. "I can't believe you made me do that you bitch!"

He laughed. "You wanted to know, plus I think Zach should be ready now"

Cammie spat at his new blazer trainers and gave him a glare. "This better be worth it or I'm going to kill –no _murder_ both you and Zach!" she stomped away leaving Grant laughing and wishing that all those years ago he'd had Cammie.

***page break***

Walking around the back of the place Cammie could hear the music through the walls and silently danced along to _Gangnam Style_ hoping that no one could see the goofy smile on her face. Cammie walked along the field wondering where the hell Zach was because either both Grant and Nick were setting her up or Zach was going to surprise her.

And he did surprise her.

After getting over Cammie's little dance number he hung back in the shadows and waited until she had walked a little farther. And then he ran up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Zach, you scared me!" Cammie screamed happily while he spun her around.

"Sorry baby but I couldn't resist! Plus I loved that little dance of yours" he let her go and copied it making Cammie blush.

"I can't believe I looked that stupid" Cammie blushed and covered her hands with her face a little embarrassed. Zach took them away and kissed her palms smiling. He led her further down the field until they reached a lake where the moon light hit the water perfectly. He brought her to the edge and took hold of her hands.

"What's all this Zach? You know we should be spending loads of time together before we leave"

"I know Cam but I have just one thing to say" he knelt down and took the blue box out of his pocket and opening it revealing a simple yet elegant ring. "I have not only known you forever but have loved you forever. I know that we've had some troubles but we've always worked them out and what I'm trying to say is that I love you so much Cammie. You mean the world to me and I just want to make you mine"

Cammie was shocked, amazed and happy all at the same time. She knew that Zach was in love with her but Cammie hadn't even though of being his girlfriend never mind his wife!

"That was more than one thing" he breathed out still holding Zach's hands.

"Sorry" he said blushing.

"Yes"

"I'm sorry what?" was Zach hearing wrong or did Cammie actually just agree to marry him?

"Yes" she replied simply and while Zach knelt still she took the ring and placed it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

Once Zach was able to move again and breathe he tugged Cammie into his arms and held her tightly.

"I love you" he whispered into her hair.

"Ditto" Cammie replied before planting a kiss on his lips and smiling into his lips.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

**Three things:**

**1- sorry if I didn't mention about Bex going to England and if I said/wrote anything about her going to an American college then I apologise. Oh and Bath is a real university because my cousin goes there :)**

**2- oh and I didn't realise that Cammie's grades wouldn't get her into Yale but lets just say that she got lucky ;)**

**Yeah the ending, slightly cheesy and cliché but I seriously didn't know what else to put. Firstly I apologise for not updating earlier but I couldn't think of anything to write and then today I slowly got into it! I do feel really sad though, the next chapter is the last :'( I actually enjoyed writing that part about Bex because I think that their relationship needed to be deepened and explained a little more. So what did you think? I hope that you liked it because I did and I think that it's quite long and I promise that I'll make my new long too **

**I seriously can't believe that the next chapter is the last, I may cry but I hope that you'll be with me on my many journeys!**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes**

**Review please! **

**i-spy-a-thief-xo (I think it'll work with the dashes)**


	40. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**So here we are once again, we're at the point where the story ends. Wow, this has been the most enjoyable story to write and I proved to myself that I can actually write in third person, I used to hate it! My next chapter will be a thank-you to EVERYONE who has favourite/followed/review/viewed and then a sneak peek at Remember That Summer… which is kind of pointless since you're going to have to wait months until I upload it, I'm thinking of writing ahead **

* * *

**Cammie**

"Your turn" muttered Cammie as she twisted toward Zach.

"Nope, it's yours baby" he replied.

She sighed. "Fine" slipping out of bed and making sure she hit Zach on her way out. Cammie shuffled toward the crying infant's room. She eased the door open and slipped through making sure she didn't make any sound. Carefully, Cammie picked up her baby and gently rocked her to sleep. Grace was out in seconds unlike when it was Zach's turn and it took hours. Smiling down Cammie decided to bring Grace into their room, she didn't like how the tree branch from the backyard was up against the window of her child's room. Cammie was funny about things like that. She didn't sleep with the door open, the windows were always locked and she insisted that either of them had to check on Grace every 3 hours. Zach thought Cammie was mad but it wasn't that. Cammie was just being cautious. Things like that scared her when she was little and gave her nightmares.

"Aww, who's my gorgeous baby girl?" Cammie handed Zach Grace and she couldn't help but smile and laugh whenever Zach played with her. She'd never in a million years think that this would be the life she's living. He put Grace to sleep in the cot they had in their room and climbed back into bed with Cammie, wrapping his arms around her.

"Can you believe this?" she asked still wondering if she would wake up and she'd be back with her mother, the dream that came most nights which left her scared and made her have to check every room in their house. Cammie could never escape that dream.

"Yes" Zach answered simply. He kissed her shoulder and told her to sleep. And so she did.

* * *

Instead of waking to tears and screams like she usually did, Cammie woke up laughing and a very loud television. She tried to block out the noise with her pillow until she heard a high pitched scream and some glass breaking. Cammie gasped and raced downstairs to the kitchen, she only saw Grace sitting on her high chair but no sign of Zach.

"Zach?!" panic waved through her voice and Cammie was instantly relieved when she was his head pop up from the other side of the counter.

"Oh hi Cam. Good sleep?" he asked unaware that his wife was freaking out.

She ignored his questioned and asked her own. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong" he began picking up the pieces of broken glass swimming in his orange juice. "Is that our little Grace thought that it would be funny to push my juice off the edge of the counter because I wouldn't give her any"

"Oh"

Her heart instantly went back to its normal speed as she watched Zach clean everything up and hand her a plate with waffles, whipped and cream and strawberries on top. Cammie loved watching Zach cook; she found it extremely sexy.

"Are you okay?" Cammie ate her waffles slowly, making sure she tasted every bite but mostly because she was stalling.

"Do you have to go to work today?" she pleaded finally getting out what she wanted to ask last night. Cammie didn't want Zach going into work today; she'd rather have him in the office in their house. She needed that protection, not against the outside world but against herself.

He sighed and sat next to her at their dining table. Zach took her small hand in his and smiled at the wedding ring. "Cammie you know I have to. I have a big case coming up and you know what big cases mean"

"Big money?" she asked knowing far too well that being a lawyer (a _very_ good one) meant big money.

"Exactly, and when it's all over I'm going to treat my two favourite girls in the world, okay?"

"But Zach you're always treating me! I want to treat you for once"

"You treat me everyday" he looked at Grace. "You've given me a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair, dimples and green eyes. What more could I want?"

Cammie looked at her baby girl who had her big green eyes glued to the television screen. Grace was everything to both of them and she knew that Zach only wanted to create the perfect life for both of them.

"Plus Cammie, your job is a lot more rewarding than mine. Being a child psychologist means you get to help sort out children's lives for the better"

"That's only because most of them have been through what I have"

"But you still help them and teach them that the world isn't all bad"

Cammie loves her job, she absolutely loves it. She loves how she's the reason the child's face brightens up when they see her. She loves how they open up to her so easily. Cammie just loves the idea of making their lives better, she'd tell them many stories about her own life and that made them like her. She's gotten really close with a little girl named Kelli whose parents both died in a car crash, she'd started off shy but slowly came out of her shell with Cammie's help. Cammie gave them the help that she'd never gotten.

"I guess you're right" she shrugs but still asks him to stay at home.

"You're going to be fine" Zach puts on his coat and kisses Grace and his wife goodbye.

"What if I'm not" Cammie whispers. "What if I-"

He grasped her shoulder and made sure his green eyes were in line with her blue. "You're _not _her" he embraced her, stroking Cammie's hair making sure she knew that he loves her and that she'll be fine. He knew that this would happen; he knew that she would doubt that she would be a good mother. Truth is when Cammie gave birth to Grace a couple weeks after she was let out of hospital she began suffering from postpartum depression or 'baby blues'. Cammie started having doubts, worrying and stressing a lot, even to the point where she would break down and cry. Luckily it went away after 2 weeks just like the doctor had said but she was still afraid. When Cammie was born her mom suffered from the same things a lot longer than Cammie did and she was afraid that it would come back. "I know I'm just scared" Cammie admitted.

"You are a brilliant mom Cammie, you really are. Call me if you need more and try Macey. I love you, okay"

"I love you too. Bye!" she waved him goodbye and shut the door making sure she heard the lock click.

Taking a few deep breaths Cammie walked to the kitchen and began cleaning up. Every noise she heard she froze and checked on Grace, every time she checked everything was fine. When she'd cleaned everything up, Cammie brought Grace into their living room and layed out all her toys and watched her play with them. When Grace offered her a toy Cammie didn't know what to do. So, she gave it back to Grace but again Grace gave the toy back. This continued a few times until Cammie realised that Grace wanted Cammie to play with her. And so she did. With the television playing a random kids program Cammie didn't have a care in the world. She didn't worry about the mirror that could drop at any second, or the dog their neighbours owned that could jump over the fence, she didn't even worry when she got a little bit angry with Grace when she threw her toy and it almost hit her face. She just let it pass and reminded herself that Grace was a baby, _her_ baby. Cammie didn't notice when Zach came home, she'd been too busy playing, changing nappies, napping and playing some more that when he did come she had to wonder if it was really 6 o'clock already.

"Your home?" she asked while he took of his coat and made himself more at home.

"No baby, I'm walking the streets looking for my wife and child. Yes I'm home, looks like you had fun. I tried calling 6 times and you didn't answer" Cammie looked down guiltily.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to turn my phone off; Grace kept trying to eat it. I think she's teething"

"No need to worry, I'm glad you had a good time" he placed himself next to Cammie who had Grace sat on her lap. He stroked his daughters light locks and smiled. He couldn't help but smile around both of them.

"I have had a good time. I now know why I can cope and she couldn't"

"Cammie don't put yourself through this. Can't we keep it on a high note?"

"No" she shook her head sadly. "Because my mom didn't have my dad like I have you. You're never going to leave right?"

"Why would I?" he leaned down and kissed his wife and then the top of Grace's head.

"I have everything I need right here"

That was their story. They'd been through hell and back together and now look where they are. Successful, rich and happy. Happiness was the one thing they were all searching for and they all found it. What was once broken is now firmly together and so they lived happily ever after.

**_Fin._ **

* * *

**Now I really feel like crying. Writing that chapter made me realise how much I'd put them through, they definitely deserve a happily ever after. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I will hopefully see you all in the other stories I write which probably won't be as sad and depressing as this one.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes **

**Review please and I mean everyone who had ever read this story you better review :D**

**Next chapter is all the thank-you's and shout-outs!**

**ispyathiefxo**


	41. Thank-You!

This is basically a thank-you chapter because I really do need to thank-you, all of you amazing, beautiful and awesome readers!

* * *

(I'm in love with page breaks!)

Views:

Thank-you to the 27,686 people (I think) who viewed my story. Now, I know there are some of you who didn't review because if you did I would have _waaay _more reviews but that's okay. I just want you all to know that you've been thanked!

* * *

Followers a.k.a story alert (which sounds less creepy):

Thank-you for following me! I mean it almost makes me feel famous, I think I like FF followers better than Twitter ones!

(List from latest to earliest)

_4evercrazy__ - better late than never!_

_A Runner At Heart_

_Angel4eva-15_

_Awesomepants2000__ – I bet your pants ARE awesome!_

_Beautiful-Not-Hot_

_BellaGoode_

_Bookluver132__ – I luv books 2!_

_ButteryHighlights_

_Call Moi Crazy__ – gurrrl you cray ;)_

_CammieMorganGoode_

_ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er_

_Cut3Ch1ck8_

_Dancer501__ – I dance too _

_DayDreamer1018_

_GallegherGirlXOX_

_GallyGirl14_

_Gg01_

_Gifted Shadows_

_GirlWithASoul_

_Goode-Lover_

_IamMe03__ – I am me too!_

_I am Me Till the Very End_

_IsPy-PaNdAs_

_Jackie192001_

_JessRobStar_

_Juliette-Tiggy_

_Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov_

_Kurtalicious_

_LillyZ_

_Livelifetithefull3__ – I agree!_

_Makaylee_

_MetusAmo_

_Misschampcc_

_NCISbabe101_

_Nicole9812_

_Payton Cameron Morgan goode_

_Photogirl5_

_PrincessMoi_

_RidingAngelxspy_

_Rosey 3425_

_Roxie Tina Ritchi_

_Swiftluver101_

_TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ_

_ThalsxGrace_

_The Awesome Onee_

_The terifical meee_

_Vampire's -Bite me_

_VampireBones_

_WeirdButCool_

_XxCandyygirlxX_

_Zach-Goode' _

_Zale007_

_adriannagoode_

_ailes du neige__ – Hi *waves*_

_alilrose_

_awesomegirlxx_

_bookbabe68_

_bookworm121197_

_born athlete_

_bubblegum04_

_girlonfire68__ – this girl is on fiiiirrreeee! Oh, you meant Katniss, riiighhttt ;)_

_hotter-than-hot_

_hungergamesandpjo_

_ilovemesomecupcakes__ – I love me the cupcakes too!_

_jazzworkman16_

_kat-gallaghergirl513_

_laugh love life_

_madirosee_

_maryclumsykatherine_

_mcsweneey_

_misticangel101_

_misunderstood-S0-much_

_mrs-zachary-goode__ – you lucky girl ;)_

_nira avalon_

_novictoryisgood_

_sxpurplexgirlx10_

_thedin0_

_thehungergamesemma_

_therealDutchess_

_this-is-my-permanent-username_

_wittykittylizzie_

_xXIntoTheWestXx_

_xXxGGirlxXx__ – thanks a bundle!_

Now if only _all_ of you reviewed psshhh!

* * *

Favourited:

Now I've got to say that you guys are obvs my favourite because you favourited my story :D aha, I joke (don't look so happy)

_4everandalwaysme_

_4evercrazy – the crazier the better my friend!_

_Angel4eva-15_

_Angel5899_

_Beautiful-Not-Hot_

_BellaGoode_

_CammieMorganGoode_

_Cassidy and Layla_

_ColleenPayneSwiftieDirection er_

_Gallaghergirl1897_

_GallegherGirlXOX_

_Goode-Lover_

_I am Me Till the Very End_

_Jo Eilyah_

_Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover_

_Juliette-Tiggy_

_Kurtalicious_

_MetusAmo_

_NCISbabe101_

_Nicole9812_

_Powerof923 – BOOMSHAKALAKA! (hehe, do you get it?)_

_RidingAngelxspy_

_RikkiBrooke_

_SomethingsAreBestLeftUNSAID_

_Swiftluver101_

_The Awesome Onee_

_The terifical meee_

_Uknowiloveu – and I love you too _

_Vampire's -Bite me_

_WeirdButCool – I wish I was weird AND cool, I guess I'll just stick to weird :P_

_Zach-Goode' – lucky :P_

_adriannagoode_

_alilrose_

_awesomegirlxx_

_butterfliesatmidnight1_

_girlonfire68_

_hotter-than-hot_

_hungergamesandpjo_

_kaitlin1198_

_kat-gallaghergirl513_

_miakingme18_

_misunderstood-S0-much_

_mrs-zachary-goode_

_ninoviski_

_star453_

_thedin0_

_wittykittylizzie_

_xXxGGirlxXx_

Hey I recognise some of you, that's amazing if you have followed AND favourited! And even better if you reviewed also!

* * *

Reviews:

Okay, now I have had a lot of reviews (not bragging) and I seriously don't know what to say except THANK-YOU AND A MILLION TIMES THANK-YOU! Now, you know I would absolutely love to have a list of everyone name but I can't and I don't want to look through all 40 chapters and risk leaving anyone out!

Okay, so Broken was kind of inspired I guess by '_Pushing the Limits' by __Katie McGarry_ but only the first half…kinda. Has anyone read it? I seriously recommend it and I think that on my new story I might do book recommendations because there are some really amazing books out there that I think need to be read!

Anyway I just want to thank every person that has spared about 10 seconds to either ramble (you know who you are ;)) or just say one word and I love that!

I hope that this isn't the last time I hear from you because you guys make my day. I could come home feeling like crap but when I check my inbox I see like 20 emails and I instantly feel like my dream of becoming an author can come true!

* * *

Special Reviews:

This space is dedicated to the people who have review if not on every but on most chapters!

Oh and by the way when I send to cookies I don't mean the internet cookies that warn you if there's a virus

But first of all… _LoudNProud, _you are the very first person who reviewed so THANK-YOU but you seriously need an account, your too awesome to not have one!

Zach-Goode' – I haven't counted but I'm sure you've reviewed like almost every chapter which is why you get THANK-YOU and cookies

BellaGoode – hello fellow English gal, THANK-YOU and enjoy these cookies

Beautiful-Not-Hot – another amazing person whose name has popped up many times while I've gone through my reviews, THANK-YOU and have a cookie

ThePennedParadox – that last review was so amazing and lovely that I had to read it again and again and again. THANK YOU MILLIONS, you've reviewed soooo many times and again your reviews have all been really nice and it feels great to know that I already have fans and I know that if I ever get a novel published I'm going to add my FF name and a special thanks to my FF friends. THANK-YOU *heart since FF doesn't like them*

outlookforever - helllooo! Now I'm going to try and not ramble but I don't think I'm going to be able to! Oh gosh I've already started! Well first of all your like the first person I think I properly spoke to on FF and I find it really cool and I love our chats! Thank you for reviewing on almost every chapter (I think) and HAVE A COOKIE

Goode-Lover, RidingAngelxspy , XxCandyygirlxX , Powerof923, xXxGGirlxXx, Gg, Vampire's -Bite me, TennisFreakLovesGaleAndHates MJ, Rosey 3425, JessRobStar, thedin0, Awesomepants2000 , bubblegum04, Gallaghergirl1897, Roxie Tina RitchiNicole9812 , Gifted Shadows, Nicole9812 , Gifted Shadows, Ranger Girl 81, Call Moi Crazy , born athlete – THANK-YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! *insert heart* *insert heart* *insert heart*

adriannagoode – if feels really weird when the writing of a story that I really like reviews on my story, I almost feel like I'm being messaged by a famous person! THANK-YOU for the really kind reviews

ailes du neige- I wish my writing was as goode as yours, you seriously are goooode but when you told me I was I felt like JK Rowling just commented. You filled page 11 with your reviews! I am really glad that you like my story because I loovveee yours! Please continue reading mine because I'm definitely reading yours!

NicoleGoode - wow, I'm guessing from your last review that you love my story? Haha, THANK-YOU for all the caps locked filled reviews that make me feel awesome :P

Gg01 – I like your question sharp questions and then the signature 'post more', THANK-YOU, its reviews like that that make me write!

wittykittylizzie – well now I have cyber confetti all over my laptop ;) THANK-YOU for reviewing and just being on this Broken journey with me :D

Gallagher24 – hmm I swear I've seen you on my very first story? I can't believe that you're here too! THANK-YOU sooo much, reading your reviews makes me feel great!

hotter-than-hot – you have reviewed for sooo many chapter, like wow! THANK-YOU sooo much because you seriously don't know what it feels like (well I'm sure you do because I read some of your stories ;)) but for real thanks

Uknowiloveu - no, ILOVEYOU! Your reviews make me laugh and smile thank-you for reviewing on soooo many that I couldn't be bothered to count because a) I'm a lazy shit and b) its 1 am but for real, THANK-YOU, I hope you see you soon :D

Gallagher Girl13 - THANK-YOU for reviewing so many times it makes me smile, get an account, you deserve one because your awesome!

* * *

I apologise profusely if I have left you off, some reviews come in late and the timing gets messed up so if you're missing then tell me and I'll send you a special (don't know what makes it special) PM saying how sorry I am and that I appreciate you reviewing.

Well, I guess this is it. I haven't ever had to do something like this because I've never had so many people like my story. I am now really feeling the sadness of having to change this story to 'complete' because I don't want it to end. I really don't.

Thanks to everyone who has been down the Broken road. From watching Cammie having to deal with abuse to now having her own baby girl, and watching everyone grow up and let some things go. Sigh. This really has been amazing and fun and I hope that all of you will remember it.

Someone reviewed asking if I could do Grant, Jonas, Liz and Bex's epilogue and I think I might but it will be separate from this because I think that Broken should stay how it is. How does that sound?

This is ispyathiefxo signing off, love you guys!


End file.
